Messiah Dreams
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: A mysterious child appears at the institute and chooses the least likely X-Men member to be her guardian. But, everything happens for a reason, and the plot surrounding her threatens the fate of mutants everywhere. The X-Men will have to learn who they can trust, and who will always be an enemy. Who is Hope Summers? Is she the Messiah, or the Antichrist? Is there a difference?
1. Prologue

_6 months post Apocalypse..._

* * *

When she spotted his figure on the horizon, she hit a full sprint through dewy grass. Rogue constantly teased Kitty Pryde, her roommate and best friend, about being so petite. So tiny, it almost didn't make sense for her to be an X-Man. In truth she was barely a few inches taller than her. She was built a bit sturdier, being naturally athletic and taking well to Logan's aggressive training. But, if you watched her run through the courtyard, you'd be aware of how fit she actually was.

She wore full X-Suits these days, covering skin that leeched all it touched. And she accompanied it with different shirts, boots, and jackets to accessorize. The cajun mutant waiting for her in the distance may have had something to do with that. His long trench coat flapped in the wind as she ran to him. He made her want to be closer to people, yearn to. He had showed up a few weeks after Apocalypse's defeat. Rogue secretly couldn't have been happier.

She had on a black X-Suit, an oversized, khaki sweatshirt and a leather jacket Logan had gifted the girl. When she finally reached Remy she jumped and wrapped her legs around him, their noses as close as they could safely be. A wind rustled between them as they stared in each others eyes. "Hey," She said, her cheeks tinged red. Remy fought the urge to bring his lips to hers.

"Bonjour, _petite_. Y'miss me?" Rogue stuck her tongue out as she untangled her legs from his waist.

_"Yuck_. No!" He chuckled, dragging fingerless gloved hands through her silvery bangs.

"Brought'cha somethin'." He murmured, staring in swirling, grey eyes.

"Better have," She countered, putting her hands on her hips. He grinned wide at her.

"Some o'dat nasty_ King Mardis Gra_s cake y'lik-" She tugged hard on him towards the institute so they could grab a piece while he laughed. Jean and Scott watched in the distance from the old gazebo, a bouquet of roses in Jean's hands just because. Scott wasn't paying attention to them. He had his hands stuffed in pressed, khaki slacks and his stare focused in the distance.

Jean laughed quietly to herself, marveling at the flowers as red as her hair.

"She's like a different person sometimes..." Jean mused, not looking up from her roses. Scott sighed. Everyone loved the new leaf Rogue had turned over, the person she was with _Gambit._ The responsible person in him just couldn't be happy. He knew it was only a matter of time until the thief let her down, it was all he could do not to say it. "Lighten up, _Scott._ She's happy, you can't deny that."

She read his mind easily without reading his mind. He turned to her with a grimace. "I know, but-"

"Whatever _happens_, happens." She preached, looking up at the sky. "Remember what we talked about? We deal with it, _then_." He sighed. It never stopped him from worrying before.

xx

The cake was a consolation prize, no matter how badly neither one of them wanted to think so. He let her genuinely enjoy the first few bites as they sat in the kitchen, but he had to tell her. "Ah know, _ah know_. Remy been travelin' a lot." She stifled a sigh, refusing to look any weaker than she already must have. "Somethin'_ always_ comin' up back home, bone headed family." This time, she sighed.

She glared at the purple, green, and yellow cake in front of her. She wasn't hungry.

"Why don't you just make it all official?" She looked into his red and black eyes. "You're here when you're not... _Thievin',_ ya train with us... Join the X-Men, Remy. Stop actin' like it's... Like it's _dorky_, or somethin'." Her face grew red as she spoke. She felt so stupid, like Scott and Logan were watching to see her breakdown over this so they could say 'I told you so'. They never would, they'd be to concerned about her getting over another hurt.

_"Mon ange,_ it ain' dat at all. Remy wan' be by ya side." He assured, placing a gentle kiss on her white bangs. "Jus' don' want any unfinished business." His face hardened suddenly. She nodded, trying to see it from his perspective. Commitment terrified him, she didn't find it surprising. But as she found herself falling for him, she found it disappointing. She hated that. "Please, tell Remy ya understand."

She huffed, avoiding his gaze. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Ah understand." He frowned when she wouldn't look at him.

"Den why ya not _lookin_' at me?" He tipped her chin up carefully with his glove. "_Nothin'_ gonna keep me from you." She felt almost embarrassed by the look in his eyes, so it made it easier to believe him. She could try. She had to try and trust someone post Mystique.

"Okay," She breathed, staring at him like the first time he charmed her. He didn't do that anymore, he wanted to earn the notorious Rogue's affections. And he would deserve all of it. He nodded when her posture relaxed, and he could tell that she believed him. That was all he needed to see. He wasn't sure what he was doing most of the time, but he would find his way back to her. Of that, he was certain.

He snuck off when the sun went down, avoiding a big goodbye or a lot of attention. He stood in the moonlight and held her for a long time before he snuck around the garden's surveillance. Rogue stood outside for a long time and stared up at the stars...

She didn't see him again for over a year.


	2. Hope

"We're too close to be beatin around the bush, Rogue." Logan stared off into the horizon, his fingers fidgeting nervously as he leaned over the porch railing. Rogue hadn't been the same since Remy slipped the institute six months ago. She was just present enough for most not to notice with Danger Room sessions, college, mentoring and teaching the New Recruits and students... But nothing got past Logan. She was isolating. Withdrawing, even for her.

_"Please,_ don't say it." She said, finally speaking. She scrubbed a gloved hand over her face, half of her slowly growing hair in a bun atop her head. She had on a dark blue X cargo suit that zipped all the way up.

"I_ know_ it's Gumbo. I don't have to say it." He chased her stare as a flock of geese flew overhead. "It's fall in upstate New York, wear the coats I gave ya when you wander outside." His stare is hard now, noting how Rogue walked around mostly in a colorless stupor since his departure. "You have people who love you, and care about you. So, we'll do it. But I wanna see you take care of_ yourself_, Rogue." She looked at him in surprise.

_'Damn this place,'_ She thought bitterly._ 'Can't Ah be moody or pissy in peace!_' "I want to not have to wonder in the morning if you care about yourself or not, it scares me." Rogue steeled her face, trembling against the tears that threatened to spill. She was so angry and embarrassed and sad all at once, no emotion could fight through first.

A tear broke past her eye when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I_ care_ about you, Rogue. I don't do this because I want to see you cry." She nodded, feeling like a little girl suddenly. All things she'd done, been through, but especially with love. Rogue was a little girl, and she finally took that chance everyone told her about, and it burned her. "I know what you're goin' through is hard. But it gets better." He wiped gingerly at a tear and Rogue smiled a little.

Rogue looked like she was going to say something when they both heard a scream. Logan's boots tore through the grass, Rogue close behind him as they raced through the back door.

"Red," He called out, his eyes bulging out of his head. He found a growing crowd of students by the front door, and a smell he'd never smelled before. _'What's...'_ Rogue ran around him, squeezing tightly through the mutants.

"Uh?" He heard her utter. He parted the kids easily to see a healthy, round baby in Jean's arms.

He exchanged a shocked look with Rogue as Scott made his way over. "I heard a, whoa..." The sight of the child in her arms silenced him. It was so wrong, and yet so right. Jean had never looked more perfect with a baby on hip. His mouth hung open as he stared at the strange child. Kurt squeezed through, Kitty phasing through when she got impatient.

"What is, AW!" Kurt plugged his ears in annoyance. "Oh my gosh, like, who's is _that?_"

"It's Jean's, Kitty. She was nine months pregnant yesterday-" Rogue began, but Logan nudged her.

"_Somebody_ start explainin'." Logan called out over the growing commotion. His senses were started to get overloaded and everything was echoing. Kitty's shrill voice, everyone's unique scent mixing and of course, baby scent. It was all very confusing for him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, craving a cigarette. _'Why this mansion...'_ He wondered, he didn't believe in coincidences.

"I dunno, I heard Jean scream." Bobby answered with a shrug. Dozens nodded around him.

"I had a weird feeling, just that I should check the door. I can't explain it..." She looked down at the baby in wonder. She was perfectly fine and healthy looking. And she hadn't even cried yet. She had curly, wisps of bright red hair and green eyes. Rogue watched, realizing how few babies she'd ever been around. She jammed her gloved hands in her jumpsuit, suddenly anxious. _'Ah've never thought about how dangerous Ah could be around a baby...'_ She thought, suddenly feeling depressed. She edged towards the back of the crowd as everyone marveled.

Logan feigned indifference, but he secretly loved the baby's energy in the school. Kitty and Kurt stared at her in wonder as Scott stood, scratching his head beside Jean. "We...W-We_ can't_ keep it-"

"It's not an_ it_, Scott." She retorted hotly. She stood beside him in black jeans and a long sleeved, striped X shirt. "It's a human being, and a very cute one..." She smiled, tickling under the infant's chin. "Right?" He tried not to worry about this prematurely awakening Jean's maternal instincts._ 'That looks like exactly what it's doing.'_ He thought, scratching his head.

"She's so cute, now _I_ want-" The following growl from Logan silence Kitty.

"Nobody... _Nobody_ get any ideas." He sighed, retreating into his mind. He could feel the headache forming like a storm. _'Chuck-'_

'_Oh, my friend, I am aware. I was getting Cerebro fashioned.'_ Charles explained mentally from upstairs. _'Please send Jean up here with our little miracle. Maybe we can find out who she is...'_

"Jean, the professor's asked you to bring her on up, it's lookin' like she's a mutant." The telepath had already figured as much, but it didn't matter to her. The baby sat in contentment on her hip, her green eyes focused on Rogue. If it weren't just a baby, Rogue would've been freaked out by it's fixation. _'Ah'm the last thing a baby needs.'_ She thought bitterly, edging away.

* * *

Charles smiled, completely invigorated in the presence of a young child. The students were getting older, the mansion had lost a bit of it's youthful vigor as they all grew. It was humbling to witness where they all once came from. "She's darling," He sighed, placing Cerebro on his head. Logan watched intently as Jean held the girl. The infant seemed almost too present. Aware. Not worried. He didn't know what, but something was going on. "Alright, dear. Let's answer this question..."

He shut his eyes and focused as the machine began to work. Suddenly, Jean cried out as Logan jumped in front of her and the baby. _"Back,_" He ordered, ripping the device off of Charles and throwing it before it erupted into a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked at Cerebro.

"I'll get Kitty..." Logan murmured, looking back at the child in Jean's hands.

"My_ god_," Charles whispered. Jean looked down at the baby girl in worry.

"What is it, Chuck?" He looked at them both in awe.

"S-She's the most powerful mutant Cerebro's _ever_ encountered." A grin spread on his face. "She has the power to _awaken_ mutations..." Logan's coal black eyes went wide, and he turned to the child once more. If anything ever happened on a widescale to mutants, she would be key to save them. The entire race. Wars would be fought for or against her. This was no coincidence she showed up here.

"Baby Hope." Jean said, looking down at her. "She's the Hope of all mutants."

* * *

Shortly after Cerebro shorted, baby Hope wouldn't stop crying. Strangely enough, this didn't deter students from marveling at her. The professor said she could start mutations, there was even the possibility she could _evolve_ them. Nobody knew anything about this strange, powerful child but they all felt good in her presence. Even the least social of students gathered, all except Rogue.

She was holed up in the library, trying to escape the brat's infernal screams. The brief glimpse of maternal instinct left Rogue quickly after the baby apeared. She wasn't like everyone else, she knew better than to dream and to want for something she couldn't have. She didn't even think her body could hold a pregnancy to term._ 'I take life,'_ She always thought. _'I can't give it.'_

The baby made her uncomfortable. Tense. Scared. Scared she would accidentally do something so horrible, she would _have_ to leave. Everyone would hate her, even Logan would turn his back to her. It was best that she just stayed away, from baby Hope and maybe from them all...

She sighed, the psyches buzzing slightly louder in her head, today. The baby wasn't helping. She glared down at her copy of Pet Cemetary, her mind drifting back to Remy. _'Why...'_ She thought. He told her, he promised. _'Nothin' will keep Remy away from you._' He lied. She shut her book in frustration, none of the words were sticking.

She jumped when she realized Logan was standing at the opening of the library. "Come see Hope." She shifted in discomfort. She'd expect him, of all people, to understand why she'd made herself scarce.

"Ah'm the_ last_ person who should be around a baby, Logan." She shrugged on a black backpack as he frowned.

"Yeah, so come see her." She furrowed her brow, she didn't want to deal with an insistent Logan.

"Look-"

"You _won't_ hurt her, you know that. Just come see her, the whole institute's there." Now, it sounded like an even bigger migraine. She whimpered but he smiled. "C'mon, Rogue. Can't say a mutant baby appeared from thin air everyday,_ right_?" She rolled her eyes, finding his slightly jovial attitude disturbing.

"She's cryin'." She huffed in exasperation.

"So, you two should get along, then." The girl's expression darkened as he crossed his arms. "C'mon... Just for a second. Then, we'll grab a bite." She knew this was his nice way for apologizing for making her cry and looking for more positive ways to influence her. She would humor him for trying so hard.

_"Fine,_" Rogue spat, her eyes deceptively warm. "I'm pickin' where."

"I got a healin' factor, so I'll survive." They walked in silence down to the parlor room where, indeed, the whole institute was stuffed. Beast and Kurt were making funny faces, trying anything to get baby Hope to stop crying. Scott was playing with puppets and Jubilee made light fireworks. Rogue snorted in amusement as they watched the chaos, Hope wailing anyways.

"There's gotta be _one_ mutant in here who can make her stop crying?" Kitty insisted, her hair frizzy from the effort.

"We're probably all_ scarin_' her." Rogue pointed out, still putting a considerable amount of distance between her and the child. Logan nudged her forward and she blushed.

"You're _covered_, Rogue. You can get a little closer. She probably can't even see you with those eyes." Bobby snickered. "She's young, the professor says maybe less than six months." Rogue turned her attention to the baby's startlingly green eyes.

"Yeah, she might think your bangs are funny!" He chimed in to a glowering look from Rogue. She yanked her glove off and Logan reached for her.

"No violence in front of the baby!" Jean chastised, wagging a finger. Logan pushed Rogue forward and to everyone's shock, Hope stopped crying. She blinked, looking up at Rogue in complete wonder. She did seem to be eyeing her silvery hair. The girl shoved her hand back in her glove and looked at the infant. _'What do ya want?'_ She wondered. Rogue had never touched a baby before, Dorian was the youngest and she still had nightmares.

"Vhoa..." Kurt murmured. "Maybe she_ does_ think your bangs are funny." The institute was finally quiet. Even Jean looked up in surprise.

"Wow, she-" Hope leaned forward, her tiny grubby fingers reaching desperately for the last person anyone expected._ Rogue._ She jerked back, like the baby was hot to the touch. This just made Hope more determined to reach her, grunting in frustration and even threatening to cry, again. Rogue looked around in growing confusion. '_H-Have Ah even held a baby?'_ She wondered, her heart hammering.

"Ah _can't_,"

"Take her, Rogue." Scott insisted, a smile on his face. "She wants you, over _all_ of us."

"She hasn't stopped crying until _you_ came out." Hank admited with a growing grin. Rogue hugged herself, scared to be trusted with something so precious.

_"B-But-"_

"You won't hurt her." Even Jean said, holding her out. Biting her lip, Rogue hesitantly accepted. When her gloved hands delicately grabbed her, Hope broke out into a smile. Rogue had never felt whatever she was feeling for. A love quite so unconditional as a smiling baby. Rogue felt... _Warm_. All over. Like she was in a hot tub, but inside. Somehow, this helpless baby was making her feel secure. Okay. Jean was already feeling sappy from the emotions rolling off her teammate, things she'd never sensed from her before. _'Oh, Rogue._' "Bring her closer."

Jean gently guided the child to Rogue's shoulder, and Hope_ laughed._ For the first time that anyone had heard. Logan cursed himself for the moisture gathering in his eyes. Somehow, Rogue's shoulder looked like where the baby belonged. Something had told him that Rogue needed to see that baby, that life would do the rest. He was just glad he was right. He stood beside her, marveling as the child closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_"Logan,"_ She whispered, looking at the girl in her arms. "Ah don't know what to do." He smiled at her.

"Yer doin' it. Yer bein' you."


	3. Mother

Nobody expected Rogue to be an expert baby caretaker. She always had trouble sleeping due to memories, nightmares, and psyches. So, getting up to feed her wasn't hard. Kitty was such a heavy sleeper, once she carried on after she fell asleep, she didn't wake up. And Rogue felt strangely... _Fulfilled_? Ever since she looked into baby Hope's eyes, held her, felt the overwhelming need to protect her, she had resolved to do anything for her.

Rogue was up most mornings before even Scott, doing tai chi in the garden with Logan, Hope in a carrier on her chest. Tending the garden so she could get sometime in the sun. She had been undecided on college, unlike the rest of her team. Rogue had been dangerously close to running off with Gambit, and then became so depressed when he disappeared. Now, her day was packed start to finish enriching Hope's time.

Watching baby shows while Rogue did homework (assigned by Hank and Ororo), keeping Hope in the walker while she prepared dinner, took care of laundry, cleaned the Rec Room. Ever since Hope's arrival, Rogue was singlehandedly responsible for most of the chores (with Hope to accompany her). She didn't want to go to Danger Room sessions or missions unless or Ororo was free to watch her (and she always was).

Rogue's life_, everybody's_ life changed when she came. Now, the southern mutant couldn't imagine her life without her. The last girl anybody expected to have a maternal bone in her body was Hope's guardian. It didn't make sense, that's why it was so perfect. The X-Men didn't know why she'd come, but they would protect her. It was what they do.

And while everyone was glad to see Rogue grow and change, watch them all be better after meeting Hope, it was not without worry. Hank, Logan, and Ororo had never seen Xavier as serious as he was in the days to come. Hope was no ordinary mutant, and her arrival was not a happy accident. She was brought to them if she didn't get there herself.

_'Something is amiss...'_ He couldn't help but think, watching the team interact with the baby in the living room. All the effects of Hope's arrival seemed positive, uniting, but Charles knew better than to be positive. Either allies would seek out this important mutant, or enemies._ 'Right on our doorstep.._.' Then, he had to think of the visions he was haunted by during Apocalypse. Jean was already in possession of too much power to possibly contr_ol. 'And Hope fried Cerebro instantly.'_ It was constantly on his mind.

This was making the telepath prone to headaches, migraines. Mansion shaking nightmares that worried Hank and Logan. Kept Ororo close by him, always watching over. It was a normal reaction, right? Stress.

The Rogue that pined over Remy and the Rogue that took care of Hope were two totally, different Rogue's. Nobody had ever seen her so productive, so positive. So present. She stood holding Hope in a dark green X-Suit, a black jacket on overtop. "Woulda fetched a baby a long time ago..." Logan muttered to himself in amusement as he watched Rogue play airplane with the baby (for the third time that day). He sipped on his beer, a smirk on his face. _"Stripes_ and a baby, who woulda thought?" He took another swig. "Don't get soft, still need ya on the X-Men_, momma._"

Rogue rolled her eyes, bouncing the red headed infant on her hip. Her hair was in a low pony tail for efficiency as she eyed Logan, Hope tugging at silver strands playfully. "I can_ still_ kick ya butt." She warned, the infant in her arms giggling. Logan snorted. Three months had rolled by slowly, and it felt like Hope had always been there with them. Kurt and Kitty volunteered to babysit all the time, showing the man more responsibility in either of them than he ever thought possible.

Scott had gone from 'We can't keep it' to 'We will create a world for her she doesn't have to fight in'. Hope was why the X-Men existed.

"I'll believe that when I-" He jumped up to attention, spilling his beer on the table. With a child in the mansion, he never took the chance. Something was wrong, he felt it. "Take her somewhere," He growled, scaring Rogue instantly. The girl in her arms whimpered, sensing Logan's mood immediately. Charles thought she may also have latent telepathic abilities, as a lot of mutants did, and she could be an empath.

She clutched to Rogue in a onesie designed like a watermelon.

"_Logan-"_

_"Now,_ Marie." The use of her real name shocked her, and she hurried out of the room. She heard thundering steps above her as Kitty, Jean, Scott, and Kurt scrambled down the stairs. Her sibling was panicking, frenzied. She'd never seen him like this.

_"Kurt-"_

"It's Mystique," Scott said breathlessly. "She's on the property." Rogue began to tremble fiercely. Painful memories she took care not to think about surfaced in her mind, making her cry out.

"We saw on the cameras, KURT-" Kitty tried, trying to stop him. An alarm began blaring in the school, making Hope cry. Rogue gingerly set her in Kitty's arms. "But-"

"Take her underground." Rogue ordered, her fists clenched. "Ah will deal with my mother." Her eyes went dark and stormy. "She's here for_ Hope._" They all knew what Mystique wanted, and it was her hands on yet another powerful mutant child. Just the thought made Rogue feel like losing control of herself. All of her issues with trust, taking chances on people, it all stemmed from _her._ She would never get her hands on Hope, not over her dead body. "Ah'll die first."

Rogue was already running when she reached outside, but Logan caught her with broad arms. She wrenched and struggled furiously anyways, one bare hand reaching for Mystique. She stood, silent and Kurt moved in front of her. There were tears in his eyes. "Let me_ go,_ Logan."

"_Can't,_ Stripes." He sighed, his eyes on the woman. "Chuck's orders."

"We have _nothin'_ to say to her!" She screamed, Scott staring hard from behind her. He'd never forgiven her for anything she'd done, either. "She's here for Hope, and she'll _never_ get her." Logan could feel Rogue trembling fiercely, her heart slamming hard in her chest. He would never know just what Mystique put her through, but he could imagine. That was the worst part, trying to fill in blanks.

Just the thought of Mystique doing it to Hope had the girl shaking like a leaf, unshed tears behind her eyes. He gripped her, tight.

"You're causing trouble." Scott said, his jaw clenched. "Sorry Kurt, but she should leave." The blue mutant's face fell. He knew she was awful, but she was his mother.

_"Please,"_ Mystique said finally. "Let me talk." Rogue snarled in Logan's arms, squirming again to get Mystique. She would suck her dry if it'd protect Hope. She'd made a promise.

"Haven't you done _enough?_" Logan growled in exasperation, Rogue grunting in his arms.

"I've come to ask for _forgiveness,_ for a chance to be around my children-"

"You have _one_ child." Rogue corrected, her fists balled tight.

"Rogue,_ please_." Kurt begged. "Let's please... Try to hear vhat she has to say. If not for her, for _me-_"

"She's_ dangerous_, Kurt." Mystique looked away as tears washed down her face. "We have to protect_ ourselves_, protect those that _can't_ protect themselves." She turned her attention back to her adoptive mother. "Hope will _never_ be safe if she's here." He dropped his yellow eyes to the ground. He couldn't deny that Rogue was right. He hated that his own flesh and blood wasn't trustworthy.

"I have seen Hope give _you_ hope, sister. Please." Rogue looked away from Kurt's optimistic face. She worried for him, if Mystique ever set her sights on him the way she had her, he was in big trouble. _'He wouldn't make it through what I have...'_ She thought, feeling a rage rise inside of her all over again. She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. She still feels guilty for hurting Mystique. Not for her, but for him. "I_ know_ I am asking a lot, but lets.. Please, hear her out."

Logan growled behind Rogue and she knew she wasn't alone in how she felt. She didn't care if her rage, her mistrust was unattractive. She would never believe that Mystique turned over a new leaf. She knew the woman too well.

"I would like to hear what she has to say." Charles had appeared, Ororo stiff faced beside him. She was none too pleased with Raven's presence, but she respected Charles too much to say something. "Rogue, Scott, Logan. I am_ aware_ of the timing of her arrival." He gave the blue mutant a poignant look. "Leave it up to _me_ to discern what her motives are, please."

Logan released Rogue and she stomped away, anxious to see Hope._ 'This isn't happening... This is just a fuckin' nightmare.'_ Sending the shapeshifter a glare, the stout man followed after her.

"But professor,_ she_-"

_"Scott._" Scott was silenced, Jean placing a hand on his arm. "I will be handling this. Jean, would you come with me?" She sighed, pecking Scott before following after him and Mystique. The professor had been ever so slightly less diplomatic since Apocalypse. Whatever he glimpsed had affected the man very much. He wouldn't divulge the info to anyone, not even Logan.

His actions seemed more clandestine than ever, and it worried Scott. He stood as the courtyard cleared out, leaving only him and Kurt behind. He sighed.

_"Forgive me,"_ The German mutant said after a moment. "I am sorry I bring so muc-"

"You never bring _anything_ negative anywhere, Kurt." Scott cut in, his voice sure. Firm. "You're not the problem here, Kurt. Never were." Kurt looked at the grass, embarrassed. It sure felt like it. Scott approached him awkwardly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He had a lot of feelings about Mystique but none of them applied to Kurt. "C'mon, let's just go play something in the Rec Room." He suggested with a tense smile.

Scott barely played video games anymore, but today, he'd make an exception.

* * *

Kitty was still shocked as she watched her roommate interact with Hope in the kitchen. She was growing quickly, soon nobody would need to carry her around, they would be chasing after her. She suspected that Rogue knew that, and was getting in as much time coddling and holding the child as she could. She bounced her, the baby's face strangely pensive and serious.

_'She acts so tough...'_ She thought, thinking about how prickly the girl had been when she arrived. Some would say she still was, but if you knew her,_ really_ knew her, you'd know she'd was miles apart from the old her. What had gotten to Rogue most about Apocalypse was absorbing a child. She had been so scared of putting Dorian in a coma like Cody, hurting someone who's life hadn't even started.

Rogue sighed, bouncing the fussy girl on her hip as she stared out the window. She cooperated for Rogue most, but she could sense unrest. When the mansion was tense she cried and whined, even in Logan's presence who made her feel safe. "Dang_ Mystique_," Rogue grumbled, rubbing the girl's back. Kitty eyed the long, leather, elbow length gloves Rogue was wearing. "She can tell everyone is tense." She dangled the girl above her and smiled.

Kitty reached out and grabbed a plump cheek, and Hope smiled a little. "The professor thinks she's an empath, like Jean." She commented, smiling in spite of herself. She tied her newly cropped locks in a stubby bun. "Maybe even a psychic." Rogue glowered a little, thinking about the professor and Jean's dreams that shook the whole institute. The problems that plagued them all. Even the weirdest fact that Hope kind of favored Jean... "Do you ever wonder?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow as her roommates face became solemn.

"Wonder _what_?" She sighed, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Where she came from? Who's she is?" She looked at the child, reaching for one of Rogue's dangly earrings. Rogue's face sobered.

"Course Ah do. She's not my pet kid, Kitty." The expression in her eyes said that Rogue couldn't fathom losing her some day. "We're gonna find her parents, where she came from... We're gonna get her home." The baby gave a discontented sigh and looked upwards, like she knew something went on above them.

* * *

Jean sat back in Charles' office, a suspicious look on her face. Mystique had allowed the psychics to probe her head, something she'd erected vicious shields in her mind to prevent. The professor saw it as a sign of good faith, but Jean just couldn't be sure. She insisted on doing the searching, but she found nothing. It didn't even seem that Mystique_ knew_ about Hope.

"Well..." Jean said, squirming in discomfort. "I don't see any suggestions of infants or Hope..." Charles looked at the shapeshifter, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I told you, I've seen what remains of Erik's relationship with his children." Now, the telepaths looked at each other. "And I wouldn't blame them if they never gave me a chance. But I have to_ try._" Charles inhaled sharply. He had been waiting a long time for Mystique to at least try the straight an narrow, but it would cause chaos at the school. He knew it.

_'They all have very personal traumas related to her, some far more than others.'_ He locked his fingers together, deep in thought about Kurt and Rogue. And even Scott, they had left each other for dead. _'They will both be so very vulnerable with her here, for very different reasons.'_ Just as Hope seemed to temper Rogue's (rightful) rage, her disbelief in herself and her fear of hurting others, Mystique's presence would only remind her. And if she wanted to use Kurt for some nefarious plan, she would have access to the innocent boy.

But, his institute was about giving chances, even at the risk of upsetting his most loyal followers. He could tell from Jean's tenseness that she was praying. He sighed. "It would only be fair to give you a chance." Jean's chair rattled. "Everyone deserves _one,_ Raven. And this wouldn't be your first." She looked at her hands, twitching in her lap. "You can be a probationary member of this institute."

"Oh _lord,_" Jean sighed, catching a look from her former adversary.

"Thank you." Said Mystique through clenched teeth. She had only expected this much pushback.

"If I sense, and I _will_ be listening. Logan _will_ be watching... Any sort of disturbance, antagonization on your part, or spying..." The look in his eye became harder than she'd ever seen. "I have an arrangement with Magnus. You don't want to find out what it is." Jean cocked her head to the side, feeling a little more confident in her mentor's choice.

Mystique nodded silently. "One other thing," He continued, glancing at his hands. "Your_ children_, adoptive children... It is their choice to have or not have a relationship with you. Any breaching of their boundaries and you won't just be ejected, you'll be abandoned somewhere you cannot find you way back." She stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. She found it warranted, even pleasing to see that Charles did have an edge after all these years.

"I understand. I just want to make things right." He nodded, the look on his face proving that he was hoping he made the right choice. _'If Kurt or Rogue come to harm because of this... I'll never forgive mysel_f.' Rubbing his temple, he looked to Jean. "Can you get Raven set up in guest room, Jean?" Her mouth clamped shut, she stood, waiting for the mutant to follow.

Mystique did, silently. She paused at the door, turning back to the telepath. "I really had no idea about Hope." He nodded, his face impassive.

"I know. If you did. Jean would've found it." He placed his hands on his desk. "I hope this is a good idea, Raven."

* * *

Storm accepted Hope from Jean's arms with a smile, taking the child away from the X-Men meeting. They stood, huddled disgruntled in the Conference Room. She and Logan knew it was about to be real loud down there.

"This_ cannot_ be happening." Scott said, shaking his head. Kurt stood behind Logan, the buffer for the poor kid stuck in the middle. Rogue stood, fuming silently with her arms crossed. She knew if Mystique got to Charles that this is what she'd do. _Worm_ her way in. Convince everyone that she was good, not going after Hope at all. It would blow up in their faces, she didn't need to be psychic to know that. "How can we not get a sa-"

"Watch it, Slim." Logan ordered. "Even when we don't agree, we need to respect the professor." He pointed a finger at him. "I know y'all don't like this, sorry Elf, I don't like this either. But we _follow_ the professor's orders, all of us." He was losing the desire to enforce this new rule. He usually found Charles made sound decisions, but even he didn't back this one. And the kids could tell.

"The decision is already made." Jean chimed in glumly. "There's no sense making a stink about it, you'll only get into trouble." Scott shook his head, a million words flying through his mind.

"Okay but like," Kitty looked around at her teammates. "I-"

"Can't we get a vote," Bobby started loudly.

"There's no use arguin' about it." Logan cut in, avoiding their faces. "She's a probationary member of this team. Unless she messes up, that's how it is." Rogue turned briskly on her heel and disappeared._ "Stripes-"_

"Let her go, Logan. Let her sort it out." He growled, knowing how triggering Mystique's presence could be for her.

"Trust me, I don't blame her." He took off to find the kitchen, his hands itching for a beer.

Rogue fled quickly to the roof, her favorite place to go when things were too much. But it wasn't empty. The moon cast pale streams of light over the tiles, and there stood Mystique. Staring at sky in silence. All of the air wooshed painfully out of Rogue's lungs. Something about the woman's presence made her feel like a helpless, scared child again.

She stood, her legs refusing to move.

"Rogue." She said after a painfully long moment.


	4. Amplified

Rogue just stood there. Staring. Eventually, Mystique's eyes dropped to her black, leather shoes. She didn't know what to say to her, she hadn't seen her since Apocalypse had happened, and for that, she'd been grateful. She'd had sneaking suspicions that Kurt had been in contact with her, but that was his choice. Hers would always be to stay away from her, no matter what.

"Rogue... _I-_"

"You _what_?" She interrupted with hard eyes. "Sorry for usin' me and Destiny for our powers? Sorry you impersonated my best and_ only_ friend not in this school? _Or_ you used me to absorb every mutant you could think of, and unleashed Apocalypse. Which one is it?" The woman gave a hearty sigh.

"You're well within your rights." She conceded after a moment. Rogue sniffed in annoyance.

"Ah _know_ that, but you're steppin' out of yours." Rogue stepped forward, her arms crossed and shaking. "But you ain't gonna get your hands on _her_, Ah'll make sure." Mystique had to smile, almost triumphantly, at Rogue's grit._ 'She's tough,'_ She admitted to herself._ 'I taught her well.'_

"If you look after that girl, she is very fortunate." Rogue had nothing to say to the compliment. "Kurt is lucky as well to have you for a sister. I've always known he was safe." Another silence. "Listen, I-" She pushed Rogue suddenly behind as something crashed, loudly onto the roof. Staring beneath a curtain of grimy, ratty hair was Sabretooth. He had been laying low for the past year or two. He was among the last people Rogue expected to crash the institute.

Rogue looked to her adoptive mother skeptically. _'Did he follow you here?'_

_"Ugh_, I thought this place had security!" Mystique cried. Rogue realized quickly that they were not on good terms.

"It does." She responded, remembering years ago when Sabretooth cornered her, Evan, and Kitty.

"Hey, Raven. Someone's lookin' for you..." Mystique clenched her teeth and posed defensively.

"The others heard this," Rogue assured quickly, widening her stance. "Logan will be up here in a minute, _tops."_ She glared back at Sabretooth. He licked his chops hungrily.

_"Good_," He growled, edging closer. "I want him to see me disembowel you." The glint in his eye made Rogue swallow, hard.

_"Get out of here,_" Mystique hissed. Whoever had hired him had paid a hefty sum to have him kill her. She was certain of that. And he'd kill anyone who interfered. "Go, get the others!" Sabretooth ripped the tile off the side of the roof and hurled it, forcing both women to dive out of the way. "Anna!" Rogue looked skeptically between them. Her basest instincts said this was an elaborate ruse, but if it weren't, Mystique was in trouble.

Logan had told her how lethal Sabretooth was, especially when he focused on something. All it took was a few seconds, cornered like this. Neither of them with offensive enough powers. Rogue hated Mystique, and still wasn't certain that they were working together. But she knew she couldn't let something happen to her while she was there.

Mystique dropped to the ground quickly, trying to swipe his feet. He jumped out of the way and grabbed her throat with a massive hand. Cursing, Rogue ripped a glove off and ran forward._ "Leave 'er alone!_" She drawled, her porcelain hand out stretched towards him.

"R-Rogue..." Mystique rasped in his hand. He smacked Rogue back with the back of his arm, his eyes still focused on Mystique. Rogue slammed into the concrete, feeling her wrist buckle awkwardly beneath her._ 'Shit!'_ She thought, ignoring the shooting pain while Mystique dangled in Creed's arms.

"Let her _go!"_ She screamed, looking around helplessly._ 'Where is everyone?'_ But before he could raise his claws, the institute began to shake.

* * *

Hope babbled and whined incessantly in Ororo's arms. She had tired out her mini storm bit, the trick no longer soothed the baby's anxiety. She tended to whine away from Rogue, but this was different. Jean examined her growing, fire engine locks, the tiny furrow of her brow. "Is she just cranky?" Ororo asked, a scarf tied around her silver hair. She adjusted Hope in her arms.

Logan examined her, sniffed delicately, shook his head. "It's not that." He followed the child's stare, anchored above them. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she sensed something." He reported, cocking an eyebrow. Jean beamed, leaning over into the child's face.

"We may have a little_ precog_ on our hands." She gushed in a baby voice. Hope looked around the room, almost as if she desperately wanted to communicate something.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ororo asked, peering down at her in curiosity. She began to grow in a faint, pink light. The weather goddess' heart began to hammer. _'Her powers... Charles!'_ She called out with her mind. Suddenly, she felt as if she could cast a storm over the whole world. Logan looked around in shock, his senses suddenly overloaded.

He could see and hear and sense... Everything._ 'Does it have to do... Have to do with Hope?'_ She could mimic powers, maybe she could amplify them. Suddenly, he realized that there were three bodies on the roof instead of two. Rogue, Mystique and... _"Sabretooth!"_ He screamed out, looking around. "He's on the damn roof!" He watched as clouds gathered in the sky outside.

_'If she amplifies Jean or the professor... It could be lethal.'_ He looked at her wildly. "Jean, go! Get far, far-" But she began screaming. Soon, the pink light enveloped everything.

_'Logan! Ororo! Jean!'_ They heard the professor call telepathically, but none could answer. Jean could hear everything, see everything mentally._ 'O-Oh my god-'_ She thought, feeling the universe flow through her head. '_Nnnngh, my powers are expanding. I can't take it, Hope!'_ She thought, her eyes wide in a gasp. But the light didn't stop there. The light expanded over the whole institute.

_'My god, she will unleash so much power here-'_ Charles thought, struggling to keep his powers from euthanizing the whole institute. For a few moments, the whole mansion was engulfed. And Hope could mimic everyone.

* * *

Thunder clapped overhead, and the rain started immediately after. Rogue found herself drenched, the hair tie slipping out of her hair she struggled to her feet, one of her wrists numb. "STOP," She screamed as Sabretooth raised one, clawed hand. The water felt like cement, dragging her down as she raced towards Sabretooth.

"Creed..." She snarled.

"No hard feelings, Raven." He laughed, preparing to gut her. But then a bright light covered everything. Rogue gasped as the pink haze bathed her. She couldn't describe the feeling, her powers were being stretched out like a rubber band. Suddenly, all the abilities she'd absorbed, the memories... The were just a touch away. Jean's telepathy, Mystique's shapeshifting, Magneto's magnesis, Kurt's teleportation.

_'Ah... Ah can use them all.'_ Shrieking, a red optic blast fired from her eyes. She blasted Wolverine's nemesis away from Mystique and she crashed to the ground, coughing and gagging. She looked up in shock, Rogue's skin was iron. And in one of her hands, lit fireworks._ "Back off."_ She shoved her hands forwards and a stream of ice blasted the mutant off the roof, snarling.

_"Stripes!"_

* * *

When the light reached Scott, his blasts ripped through his ruby quartz glasses, eviscerating them. He screamed out in surprise, blasting a massive hole in the boys wing ceiling. The commotion and Hope's amplification made Jaime burst into fifty clones, instantly. Glasses were broke, windows were shattered. Bobby froze his door while Jubilee and Ray busted a circuit in their rooms. Scott shut his eyes quickly, praying that nobody was in the way of his blast.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Thirty Jaime's responded from all around._ 'Shit, shit.'_

_'Scott?'_

_'Jean,'_ He called out to her telepathically. '_What's goin-'_

_'It's over now. That was Hope._' Scott's mouth dropped open.

_'Hope,'_

_'Yes, Scott. She amplified and mimicked the whole institute.'_

_'Holy cow.'_

_'I'll get your visor to you once I'm sure everything is okay, hang tight.'_ Scott nodded, knowing Jean would be there a soon as she could.

* * *

Logan stared in shock, as Rogue stood with wings on her back, Piotr's iron skin, and Kurt's tail. It was just like her breakdown, except she seemed to be in control. 'D_id Hope do this?'_ He shut his mouth, searching frantically for Creed.

"He went over!" Rogue announced, floating to the sky with Magneto's power to chase after him.

"NO," Logan called out. Jean had appeared right behind him. Grunting, she reached out and halted Rogue from sailing off the roof after him. Logan leapt to the air, off the roof of the institute with ease. But Sabretooth was nowhere to be found. He sniffed, his scent following the wind. '_I want nothing more than to destroy him right now,_' He looked back to the school, thought of Hope._ 'But it could a distraction. A trap.'_ He withdrew his claws with a grunt. He didn't like this.

By the time he made it back to the institute and the roof to investigate, Kurt had gotten there and was with his mother. She was still sitting on the floor, catching her breath.

"Are you _sure_ you're are alright? Vhy could Sabretooth... Who..." He gave a defeated sigh. She was supposed be safe there. Sabretooth had waltzed right in after her. Rogue stood above them, her skin returned to normal. She had nothing to add. Only Kurt and his potential sorrow had motivated her to protect Mystique, nothing else... She jammed her hands in her pockets.

"Who knows." Mystique stood slowly, looking at Kurt with soft eyes. "Your sister saved me." Logan approached Rogue slowly, who was taking care to look away from the mother and son.

_'Thank you.'_ Kurt thought, knowing he would only get a sarcastic response if he tried to thank her.

"Sabretooth was here. Ah did what Ah was trained to." She got a sudden urge to see Hope, wondering if Sabretooth's attack was about her.

"C'mon," Jean said softly, sensing that maybe Kurt and Mystique needed a moment alone. And even if she didn't want to leave them, it was his choice. "Storm says she doesn't go to sleep without one last look at you or Logan." Rogue offered a small smile to that. She wouldn't let Mystique's baggage ruin the joy of having a child enrich the institute.

He followed after them, his instincts saying to stay and watch over Kurt._ 'He's getting older, these are his decisions...'_ He counseled himself. But everything in him was telling him not to.

* * *

"There you are, all new. And slightly stronger should your optic blasts strengthen, again." Hank said, fashioning Scott's new ruby quartz glasses on his face. Scott tried to to smile, but his face was pulled tight. _'What's going on around here?'_ He sighed.

"How much damage did I do?" Hank waved his hands and Charles smiled thinly.

"It is certainly nothing the mansion hasn't survived before." This didn't make him feel any better. Jean had also been vague when describing the damage.

"I'm sorry-"

"This wasn't your fault, Scott." Jean placed a slender hand on his maroon sweater. "You didn't have a lapse in control... Hope, she-"

"She amplified, likely mimicked every ability in the school." Scott's mouth dropped open in shock. Now, he was beginning to understand the significance of this baby, where she'd appeared. If Rogue had been endlessly manipulated, stolen, and used in various plots to further agendas, what would people out there do to Hope? Jean smiled as Scott let it all sink in.

"What I think, she knew Mystique and Rogue were in trouble on that roof." Hank nodded beside her, admiring her rapid thinking.

"Precisely. There may have been some bumps along the way, amplifying telepaths is a tricky thing. Their unleashed potential could kill others, perhaps cause some students to damage things around them..." Hank filled in.

"But when her power hit Rogue, she was able to cycle through her abilities and defend Mystique." Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... Don't even know what to say." He was beginning to understand the professor's serious mood.

"It is quite extraordinary." Charles tried to smile, but his face was tense. Hope was so much more powerful than he'd anticipated. Scott stood after a moment, looking unsurely at Jean. Everyone was saying it was fine, that it wasn't a big deal, but he could just feel that it was. "Get some rest, Scott. Tomorrow, we start a few projects."

They both offered a lame smile as they filed out of his office. When Jean and Scott disappeared, Hank and Charles sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Rogue rose before even she even got Hope up. She draped herself in a green cloak Remy had given her. She ran her fingers over expensive fabric. The sun was barely up and she heard the girl whimper when she thought of the New Orleans mutant. _'Remy...'_ she thought with a sigh. So much had happened since she'd last seen him. It was a different life, now.

She pulled the celadon hood up and headed outside, craving some fresh air to clear her thoughts. A lot had happened in the past couple of days. She found Mystique on the roof again. She didn't flinch this time, she walked to her usual spot and stood in silence. She was shrouded herself in a black hood. Mornings were brisk and cool, still.

After a long time, one of them spoke.

"I was going to tell you something, Anna." Rogue said nothing in response, but the slightest turn of her head indicated that she had heard and was acknowledging her. "You may not consider _me_ your mother, but..." A chilly wind blew between them and Rogue didn't flinch. "As far as I know, you considered Destiny one."

The stripe haired mutant finally turned and faced her. "Destiny?" She repeated after a moment. Mystique nodded solemnly. Rogue turned her eyes back on the pale, streams of light creeping over the horizon. "What about her?" They went very long periods with out speaking. In fact, it had to be before her powers spun out of control. She filled Mystique's head with possibilities, she was almost as responsible.

Like Mystique, though she almost hated her, she couldn't help but actually care about her. "She's _dead_, Anna." Rogue felt like glass that shattered. She searched her adoptive mother's face, but not even she would lie about this. If she could be sure Mystique loved anything, it was Destiny.

"No... _How-_"

"She got very ill, very suddenly. She was... Comfortable." Mystique shut her eyes. Rogue felt her fists ball tightly. She was so mad she hadn't known, mad at herself for caring. Glad that Destiny would never be in her life, also scared. Her knowledge of the future died with her, all that remained were her diaries. Her very, dangerous diaries.

Rogue always thought her visions tainted the future. People lost their way, got killed chasing after her fleeting visions. She wouldn't be apart of it, drive herself crazy over it. But now, with her gone, she felt she'd made a mistake. "Oh, Destiny..." Her knees felt weak, suddenly. The last thing Rogue wanted to do over Destiny was cry. Even less in front of Mystique.

But after the emotionally charged couple of weeks she'd had, she gave in. With a frustrated mix between a sob and a growl, she began to lower to her knees. Mystique braced her wordlessly, and for the first time in years, Rogue did not buck her touch. "I'm here. I've got you." She said, staring at the girl intensely. "I loved her, too."

For once, Rogue didn't question what Mystique said. She just cried. Across the courtyard, all the way in the gazebo, Logan stood frowning. There was a pair of binoculars hanging around his chest.


	5. Smoked

"Do you think her mutant power could be peace?" Jean mused, looking down at the sleeping, red headed child in the bassinet. Scott chuckled, secretly admiring his girlfriend as she marveled as the child. She was such a warm, maternal person. It was no wonder she was so wonderful with her. Another month had passed lazily by since Mystique joined them, and even_ that_ was beginning to seem normal.

Rogue was slowly, but surely, letting it go. With Hope around, the girl just seemed calmer. Willing to give things more of a chance. Kitty had insisted that the couple watch after Hope so the girls could go to the movies and the mall. Scott wasn't convinced Rogue wanted to_ do_ either of those things, but she couldn't deny a need for getting out of the house. He was sure she was was about to forget she was turning nineteen soon, not thirty something.

He wagged a finger, the baby's tiny hand clutched to it. He was adverse to babysitting at first, but when he did it with Jean, it gave him a nice preview of things to come. He just knew this was his future with her. "Hmm..." He sighed, turning to her. She laughed, red hair spilling over her shoulder.

"I said her power, Scott. I wonder if it's peace..." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't follow." She only rolled her eyes. _'You wouldn't.'_

"Since she came here... Rogue is at peace." Scott let his girlfriend's words sink in. "Mystique has joined us and asked Kurt for a relationship. We haven't assembled in a little over a month!" Scott scratched the back of his neck.

"Well.. I guess. Maybe we've just gotten lucky." He looked down at the child._ 'Maybe it is you, Hope. Maybe you do bring out the best in people...'_

_Rogue hovered in her long, emerald green cloak. Logan and Scott watched her intently from the ground._

_"You ready?" Logan called gruffly from the ground. Ororo held Hope in the observation room as Rogue tested the extent of her new abilities. Everyone else's powers flared, but it appeared Rogue's evolved. _

_"Ready." _

_"Start: Rogue Sentinel simulation." Scott called, his broad arms folded over his chest. Logan and Scott disappeared, leaving only Rogue by herself. 'You can do this,' She thought as the room faded to a destructed city scenario. Smoke billowed over the night sky. The roads were jagged, jutting pieces of concrete everywhere. Rogue focused on her abilities as a sentinel flew her way. _

_Clutching her fists, the ground began to tremble and shake. A massive hole opened in the ground and began to swallow one of the legs of the sentinel whole. Another approached her from behind, but Rogue held out her hand to put up a wall. The massive robot was repelled back by an electromagnetic shield, scrambling all of it's internal wiring. _

_Another sentinel flew from over top Rogue, but a massive lightning strike sent it careening into the ground. _

_"End simulation." Logan called, his face equal parts impressed and surprised. "Well," _

_"We couldn't beat the course as a team." Scott stressed, marveling at Rogue. _

_"Don't you guys get it?" Jean chimed behind them in her X-Suit. "__Hope... Hope might be the key to Rogue being able to touch, someday." They all exchanged glances. _

Scott wasn't optimistic enough to expect the peace to last, but he could enjoy it. He leaned his head on Jean's. "Whatever it is," He murmured, kissing Jean's neck. "Let's just enjoy it."

Because as always for the X-Men, peace didn't last. Hardly the case.

* * *

Bishop had been through many timelines, devastation befalling all of them. He was _following_ them. They didn't know, he'd made his trail virtually invisible. They would not know until it was too late, when he'd already destroyed the anti-christ. Evil came in many different forms, that's one thing his miserable life had showed him. And sometimes, horrible things were the_ right_ thing.

In his time, the mutant population had been destroyed in the blink of an eye, dozens heroes dropped. Left powerless, or worse, dying. One by one, they fell like dominoes. With Wanda's instability grew her powers, and thus his home became a casualty. She cast a spell to eliminate all those with an X-Gene from reality. It depowered them, literally killing some. It left a desolate and barren time behind.

Hope was supposed to be the answer to all that. The first mutant born since M day, since Wanda casted the spell. She was supposed to lead them all back to glory, back to a viable race on earth. She would jumpstart mutations, giving life to them once again.

Instead, she killed over a million humans in six seconds. It was such an inconsequential flare to her, but it destroyed so many lives. Her power could not be contained. Controlled. Defeated. She always lost that battle. It didn't matter where Cable dragged her. Where he saw a Messiah, Bishop saw the devil. he saw the results of her actions.

'_Her form as a helpless baby is a defense mechanism. As a child she brought my world to it's knees. She's been singlehandedly time traveling them both, her powers no no limits.'_ He was willing to sacrifice his honor to spare this time, spare earth the fate of his home. He stood in the industrial district, a bright red bandana tied around his neck. He was built large, like Piotr. All muscle.

He was dark skinned with long dreads and an 'M' branded over his eye. He stared out into the darkness._ 'I have no way to get back to my time. I have to make this count.'_ Earth-616 did not have to end up the way his home did._ 'It won't.'_

* * *

"You're not the least bit... Suspicious? _Worried?"_ Logan stared at his longtime friend at his desk over a cup of bitter, black coffee. Just how he liked it. The bald man smiled patiently at him. It was basically his job to worry, to patrol, to hunt. He was the reason any of them could relax.

"I am _always_ worried looking after a school of mutant adolescents." He answered, his voice a tinge amused. "But if it is Raven you're referring to..."

"I'm reference everything." Logan snapped, jammed his massive hands in his leather jacket pockets. "Hasn't it just been a little _too_ quiet in general. Hasn't it all fell a little too much into place?" Charles chuckled.

"My friend, we should just enjoy it. In case it doesn't last." Logan frowned.

"It won't."

"Welcome the peace, friend." The psychic urged, turning towards his window. Mystique and Kurt were sitting in the courtyard together. Rogue and Hope were nearby. Rahne, Bobby, and Jubilee were playing with some of the younger students in the field. These used to be rare snapshots of the school, few and far between moments of chaos and mayhem. Lately, every day had been like this. He couldn't complain.

Logan sighed. It was an indescribable feeling he was feeling, so of course he just wasn't understanding. Something beyond the scope of their understanding was up, and it terrified him. Hope had appeared and everyone relaxed, like they'd won the lottery. Solved all the answers. But she only made Logan more uneasy. If she was there, then this is where a war would be fought. There no telling when, but there would be. "That, out there..." He turned to look at him. "This is what we fight for."

Logan opened his mouth to speak when a deafening sound was heard. A weapon. A gun. '_NO,'_ Then, the screaming began. "Stay in here with Hank and the kids!" Logan screamed, as if Charles did what he said. He shot his claws out and dashed through the door, his heart flailing.

* * *

"Can ve maybe join you?" It was an uncharacteristically nice day outside, Rogue had spent most of the day outside, encouraging Hope to take her first steps. She would probably be one soon, although regrettably, they didn't know her birthday._ 'She's lucky,'_ Rogue thought. _'She'll get to pick one!_' She was always glad to have Kurt by her, but they saw Mystique clad in what looked like some of Ororo's clothes.

Maroon, red, and orange colored, wide legged pants and a white blouse. Rogue said nothing for a moment, Hope tugging on silver strands of her hair. "Sure." She answered finally, turning her attention back to the child. They sat on a bench nearby, and Rogue found that none of them really said anything. And it was... Kind of nice. A weird glimpse of what a family could've been like, if everything were different.

She set Hope in the soft grass with a grin and backed away slowly. "C'mon, Hope!" She called, waving her green gloved fingers. She backed away as she slowly crawled forward. "You can do it! See, watch..." She demonstrated, stepping slowly. Hope laughed, sitting down and clapping. Rogue stooped down when she noticed something in the distance.

A figure. One she didn't recognize.

She stood and rubbed her eyes, wondering if she were just paranoid. She was always on high alert around Hope, especially since her powers manifested. He almost looked like he was wearing a weird, retro X-Suit. It was blue and yellow, and there was a bright, red handkerchief tied around his neck. _'Jean,'_ She began mentally.

_'Rogue?'_

_'Get the team-'_ That was all she said, leaving the telepath very confused.

When the stranger lifted a weapon, so silent Mystique and Kurt hadn't even noticed him yet, Rogue raced forward using Pietro's superhuman speed to get to Hope's side. She cried out when the hulking, silver weapon pointed in their direction. _'He's after her, no!_" "STOP," She screamed, holding the child in an iron grip. When Rogue screamed, Hope began to cry.

When Mystique saw the weapon she jumped to her feet screaming, but he'd already shot.

_"ROGUE! HOPE!"_

_"Nein! Du dämon!"_ Kurt cursed in German, launching forward and disappearing into the air. The shot seemed to rattle the whole institute. All of a sudden, everything moved in slow motion. In black and white. Kurt reappeared behind Bishop, grabbing him tight and teleporting again. He surfaced high in the air where he tossed the mutant, before porting quickly back to the ground.

Bishop landed in a heap on the ground, his gun clattering from his hand. Cursing again, Kurt took care to port and grab it, so he couldn't shoot at anyone else.

Rogue collapsed backwards, Hope still in her arms. _'Hope...'_ She thought as the sky came into view. "_ROGUE,_" Mystique was shrieking, hoping to attract some sort of attention. Maybe time wasn't passing the way she thought it was, maybe it'd only been a few seconds. But once she saw red, it felt like forever. "ANNA! You fool, what did you_ do!_" She shouted, catching them both as they fell. She stumbled backwards hard, shaking. Rogue fell limply on top of her, Hope tumbling from her arms.

Blood smeared all over Ororo's white shirt.

"Anna... Anna say_ something,_" Mystique begged, placing Hope behind her. "KURT," He turned when he heard his mother call him, nobody had arrived and Bishop was about to get up. "Kurt. Take her to safety, NOW." He ran to her side, eyeing the blood with wide eyes.

"Rogue too-"

_"Don't move her yet,"_ She responded with clenched teeth, her hands on her chest. "That could kill her." He nodded, scooping up Hope with a whimper. Mystique looked down at Rogue's paling face and knew Logan needed to get there, fast._ 'She can't die... Not when I haven't made up for...'_ She pressed down hard on Rogue's chest, her grey eyes staring unfocused on the sky. _"Stay with me_, daughter."

She touched her face with a blood smeared hand, shaking. Rogue grunted something she couldn't understand and Mystique sobbed. It appeared Kurt had taken the gun, at least, but Bishop was about to find another way to kill them. _'I have to defend her!'_ She thought angrily, Rogue's blood all over her hands._ 'But if I release pressure on her wound-"_

"BASTARD-" Logan flew into the clearing like a missile, colliding hard with the other mutant. He raised his claws high, a savage look in his eyes. "YOU-"

_"Logan,"_ Mystique shrieked, and it caught his attention immediately. It was life or death. The scent of Rogue's blood and Raven's fear washed over him. '_No...'_ A bench flew over head and slammed into Bishop.

_"Go_, Logan! We got it!" Jean cried from the sky, Scott running underneath her. He ripped his entire visor off and bored into Bishop, screaming. Unfortunately, that was Bishop's area of expertise. He screamed, absorbing Scott's blast with ease. Yelling, he he shot it back, making Scott leap out of the way. Jean erected a barrier, her brow furrowed. _"Enough of this."_ In an instant, Bishop collided with the ground.

Logan wasted no time dropping to the girl's side when he saw the blood. So much of it, how did one tiny body... He shook the morbid thoughts. If she lost anymore, she wouldn't make it. _"Hey,"_ He bit out, placing his hand on the side of his face. He'd been terrified something had happened to baby Hope, he didn't think about how close Rogue would be. "I'm here, stay _with_ me." He could feel the mutation start, but it couldn't follow through.

Scott stared, breathless, as Kitty and Bobby ran behind him. "How is she, Logan?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

"Dunno, she might've lost too much blood to heal." He mumbled, his eyes never leaving her. He lifted her carefully and pressed harder, his teeth bared.

_"Why won't she heal,"_ Mystique gasped, her voice small. Logan looked at Hope, who'd he'd instructed Kurt to bring back. The german was staring at all of Rogue's blood with wide, disgusted eyes. She sat unmoving in his arms.

"Kid," He began. "I'm talkin' to a baby. So, I'm desperate. Make my healing factor strong enough to heal her." He looked firmly into her eyes. He didn't know if he'd lost it, or if she understood. He didn't know anything, anymore. Hope stared back, bright green eyes unflinching. "_Please,_ or she'll die." He added, his voice shaking. If Hope understood, she showed no indication. Mystique turned to the child, refusing to believe she could do anything. But she did begin to glow with a pink light.

Everyone, Bishop included, watched in awe as the light washed over Logan as he'd asked. Rogue gasped loudly, her veins showing through transluscent skin. Soon, her wound covered over with smooth, healed skin. Logan and Mystique stared down at her in shock, convinced she was about do die.

_"Anna,"_ Mystique whispered, tears on her face.

"Stripes?" Logan croaked, feeling himself grow weaker._ 'She's healing, finally.'_

_"Where's Hope._.." She breathed, blinking back tears in her eyes. Her mind was rushed with influx of Weapon X memories, images of the Canada wilderness, and lots of blood. She gasped and Logan gripped her tighter, feeling light-headed himself. Mystique shuffled quickly and grabbed her.

"She's_ okay_, Honey. Thanks to you." She sniffed before looking back up at Bishop, who was unfortunately still alive. Her stare became chilling. "_You all just leave him with me."_ Mystique glared at him, thinking of plenty of ways to torture him. She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. Scott snorted.

"Y'know, I'm almost tempted." He folded his arms as Hank walked by, a collar in his hands. When he saw Bishop, he shook his head.

"How did we get here, friend?" He asked grimly. Bishop only sighed.

"You're all making a_ huge_, huge mistake. You'll end this world." Jean took Hope carefully into her arms as Logan stood with Rogue.

"Come," Hank motioned behind him. "Let's have Marie and little Hope looked at." He spared Mystique a long look. "You too, Raven." She waved dismissively, rubbing her temple.

"I'm fine, Hank. Not my blood." She murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"_C'mon,_ Mystique. You're no good to us not at your best." She was surprised when Logan spoke, his eyes trained on her daughter.

"Okay." When Bishop's powers were negated, Piotr lifted him with ease over his shoulder. The professor would decide the fitting punishment.

* * *

He was just preaching about peace. Hope. Now, right as Logan warned him, one of his students was nearly killed. "I knew I should've gone with yo-"

"You don't need to be_ anywhere_ near a crazy person with a gun." Logan growled as they rode in the elevator. "I'm not callin' you soft, but I just wanted you to see before you speak with him. Before you pass any judgements." Bishop was being held in the Danger Room and was being watched by Piotr. When they arrived to the infimary, Charles gasped.

Rogue laid, still worryingly pale despite touching Logan. He'd said he had an issue getting her to accept his mutation (which was worrying enough), but he'd expected her to look better. She didn't look near enough in the woods, meaning Bishop did real damage to her.

"You said you _healed_ her-"

"Yeah, I did." He looked down to the telepath grimly. Mystique and Kurt sat by her side while she rested. "Hank said she still needed a blood transfusion. And I could only heal her because Hope boosted my powers. Otherwise..."

"He would've killed Rogue." Charles finished, his voice cold.

"And he was aiming for the _baby."_ He could feel the tension in Logan's body. He would've wanted to kill for less, and only the psychic's ways had prevented him.

"I understand what you are saying. Rogue and Hope deserve justice. Please understand me for... Just wanting to be sure I'm making the right choice." Logan placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. He knew this wasn't Charles' way, but it had to be done. He stared at him, his other hand in his jacket.

"_Trust me_, Chuck, this might be the only time you need to do this." The psychic nodded and said no more before heading off to make a phone call.

* * *

When Charles arrived to the Danger Room to address Bishop, he raised his head. "I need to speak with you-"

"Arrangements have been made, Bishop." He cut in, his voice uncharacteristically cold. Bishop stared at him in his grey suit. He was so familiar, but this wasn't his professor. Not at all. "What you did was inexcusable, and in support of my team. Their teammate, nearly struck down by you, protecting a child-"

"Listen," He yelled, and Logan popped his claws beside Charles. "I don't give a fuck about this, you guys are in danger. As long as that baby is here, y-"

"You're gonna tell us the baby's dangerous?" Logan snarled. "Firin' a_t little girls_, I don't want to hear what you have to say. And neither does he." Behind them, clad in red and purple armor, appeared Magneto. "If it weren't up to him, you would've been dead a long time ago." Bishop blanched. _'Are they... Allies in this time? How?'_ The mutant's face was severe, his brow wrinkled. His face didn't lighten when he saw the mutant.

"Ah," He began, wrinkling his face as though he smelled something bad. "You must be the traitor." He surmised. Bishop scoffed, even in chains.

"_Traitor?"_

"You shot down Rogue, didn't you? Trying to harm a child? That's a new one." Bishop shook his head and chuckled, bitterly.

"I can't believe Magneto is passing judgment on_ me._" The magnet mutant's face soured.

"That, I am. If we mutants are to have a future," He tightened the iron chains around Bishop, making him scream. "We will need _them_ to be apart of it." He forced the man to rise, studying the 'M' tattoo on his face. He turned to face Xavier and Logan.

"What are you guys doing to me?" Logan smirked.

"We're surrendering you to the mutant nation of _Genosha._" He told him simply. Charles nodded, his eyes shut.

"That's right. There, Magnus will give you whatever punishment he sees fit." Bishop's eyes went wide with shock.

"We don't much_ like_ traitors there." Magneto clued him in with a smile. "Come along." He tugged hard on the chains and began walking.

"Thank you, Erik. And, you're to be human if he's there on my behalf." Magneto nodded, surrounding them both by metal.

"Why, yes,_ of course."_ They disappeared into the night.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Chuck." Logan admitted when they were finally gone.

"She's a child, Logan. _A baby._ Trying to kill her is just as wrong as trying to control her, use her for..." He sighed. He was beginning to understand what Logan meant. This was going to be an all the time occurrence, any one of them could be in danger. "I just hope I made the right decision." He laced his fingers together as Logan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You made the only decision that could help you sleep at night. Come on." With that, they retreated in the mansion.


	6. Genes

Rogue twitched and coughed in her sleep, gaining her adoptive mother's attention. She watched her in the dimly lit infirmary room, Kurt curled on a sofa behind them, sleeping. She leaned forward, eyeing Rogue intently as she slowly woke up. Hank had said the weapon Bishop used was not any mechanism he'd ever seen before, and Rogue survived by the grace of god_. 'And little Hope.'_

Her other teammates had been by periodically, and Logan checked on her frequently as well. He was coming around slowly to Mystique, but he knew better than to leave her alone with her for extended periods of time. He did give them time and space, felt three waiting when she woke up might be a little much. _'Especially with my memories,'_ He thought solemnly.

It wasn't the first time he'd traded his powers out of necessity, to save others or herself. But he always felt guilty, like inflicting that nightmare on the girl took a piece of her, and not the other way around.

She coughed again and Mystique placed a hand on her shoulder, fully expecting it to be smacked away. Rogue's eyes adjusted as she saw her mother, and Kurt in the back sleeping. She seemed alert, a little tense, but she didn't rebuff Mystique. "You're here." She said, her voice gravelly. Mystique nodded, grateful for the fraction of a chance her daughter was giving her.

"Of course I am, you almost _died_-" The shapeshifter leaned forward when she saw the fear on Rogue's face, silver bangs in her eyes.

_"Hope, w-"_

"She's _fine_, Anna." Mystique soothed, rubbing her shoulder. "Perfectly fine. You did a great job protecting her." Rogue huffed.

"Not sure gettin' shot the same as protectin'," she grumbled, feeling a phantom pain in her chest. She rubbed and felt no bandages. "Logan-"

"He saved your life." Mystique told her, as though it were painful to admit. "You wouldn't have-"

"He could_ kill_ himself doin' that." She cursed, feeling well enough to sound indignant. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear in annoyance. "When Ah'm out like that... Ah might _not_ absorb, Ah could take his _whole_ psyche into my brain! He knows, he _knows_ Ah wouldn't want to hurt him..." She shook her head. If he could help everyone at the school the way he could her, he would've killed himself already.

So, he made sure to heal Rogue if he ever thought there was a chance she couldn't come back. Few knew, the first time had been after she discovered Mystique's betrayal and lost control.

It was a tough decision, adding his complex, traumatizing memories to her cache but it saved her life. It made them closer. Still, accidentally hurting or killing someone she loved plagued Rogue's mind.

Mystique just smiled, leaving some snarky comments about Logan to herself. "So concerned for others, almost forget you got shot." She stood and Rogue found herself wishing she'd stay._ 'Musta done a number on me..._' She thought, rubbing a temple. "Kurt will stay with you, I know what you want..." Rogue stared at her, obviously confused. "Hope." Rogue's cheeks flushed, but she didn't say anything as Mystique gently woke Kurt.

"Son," She began softly.

"Mutter." He sighed, stretching and looking anxiously into her face. "Are you, Ro-"

"She's awake." Kurt sat bolt upright. "I'm going to get Hope for her, see if it's time for her to eat." Kurt nodded rubbing the sleep quickly from his eyes.

"Ja, got it." He galloped over to Rogue's bedside and embraced her before she fought him off.

_"KURT-"_

"I'm so glad that you are okay!" His smile transitioned to an uneasy face. "Ve vere... _Vorried._" Rogue tried to imagine how she'd feel if he or Kitty were shot. With a bullet, with a giant gun. She couldn't even imagine the scenario, how her psyches would violently react her mental state. She shook her head.

"Ah'm just glad Hope was alright... W-What was that, anyways?" Her eyes hardened. _"Who-"_

"I know, sister. I know." Kurt soothed. It took a seriously demented and deranged person to raise a gun to a child. Kurt began to feel concerned for what was in store for the future, for Rogue._ 'She's attached to Hope at the hip, wherever one is.._.' He frowned. '_I hope we keep them safe.'_ He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ve are all just glad isn't worse." He laid his head on his sister's and was surprised when she didn't shrug him off.

He knew being tolerant of Mystique was difficult for her, she'd never know how much it meant to him.

* * *

"You mean you aren't even _curious_ about what I have to say?" Magneto's face hardened as he stared at the cell area he'd arranged on Genosha. It was a fledgling nation, but he believed. Believed this could be the answers to all of mutantkind. Charles believed that it could be come a space for mutants to exist freely, even if they never chose to leave being integrated with humans. He came close to the bars and stared at a disheveled Bishop inside.

"I'm just fairly certain there's nothing that justifies taking a baby's life without a word of the supposed reason, first." Bishop felt like he was in bizarro world. What had happened here, happened to him? Where was 'the ends justify the means' and 'No matter what'? The ruthless Magneto he had feared, feared like no other.

"What_ happened_ to you?_ You,_ of all people, saying that." His dark eyes bored through Magneto. "We're mutants, Erik. Any one of us can be weaponized, used against our own at any moment." The silver haired mutant's eyes narrowed. "The fact that we exist means nothing's off limits. I didn't understand, not at first." He looked up at him, his face disappointed. "I thought_ you_ knew that."

"And why do_ you_ get to make such a call?" Unnamed mutants watched silently lined behind him, loyal. Waiting to interfere if the need be, if Bishop tried anything. "You have only proven your poor decision making skills, drawing a weapon against the X-Men. Attempting the life of an orphaned, mutant child. If you wanted anyone to listen to your fears, your_ worries-_" He stood close to the bars, snarling. "You shouldn't have shot first, and asked later." With that, he turned quickly, his cape splashing behind him.

Erik knew any hope of talking the X-Men down about the child, about her potential dangers, went out the window when he made her a victim. A victim of an assassination attempt. They would never take any words about her, what she could do, seriously._ 'Fool...'_ He thought, knowing Charles too well. Hope had ended up on their doorstep for a reason.

* * *

Logan grunted. He was open to giving Mystique a chance (if Rogue was really okay with it), but he was weary of them getting too close. Like Gambit, it was worried about Mystique disappointing the girl down the line. She put on a hard exterior, a tough front, and she advocated for those even smaller than her. But she was fragile, scared. She couldn't take being betrayed endlessly, nobody can.

He stood beside the Professor's desk. Scott, Jean, Logan and the professor stared across from Mystique.

"I must say," Charles began, keeping his tone light. "I am surprised by your generous proposal. For Rogue." He leaned forward, expertly gleaning information without crossing boundaries. "Is she... Opening up to forming a relationship with you?" The tension was palpable in the tiny room.

"Or are you_ grooming_ he-" Scott said finally, shattering the silence.

"Scott," Jean started, her voice exasperated.

"Seeing a child you reared since three years_ get shot_ holding a baby," She looked around at them. "Can make unlikely people closer." She folded her arms. "Besides I... I've seen her with Hope." Even Logan's eyes softened. Rogue was amazing with the child, maybe she was most smitten with Hope of all. They had never seen the girl so relaxed, so open. Open to trying new things.

Rogue deserved her own family, and when Hope found where she belonged, Rogue would be alone. It was clear the girl wanted be a mother. "I'll admit," The blue mutant shot Scott a dark look. "I looked up Richard Palance for my _own_ reasons. To help with Rogue's powers... But now, I tell you. So through_ your_ channels, he can help her. He's a world renowned geneticist. He could break through for her, and not cure. Rogue could_ touch."_

Logan and Charles looked at each other. Nobody was more eager to help Rogue than they were, but the suggestion from Mystique raised eyebrows.

"We want nothing more than to help Rogue get to a better place with her mutation, all the things she's done for us." Jean chimed in softly. She didn't want them to write off the suggestion because of Mystique._ 'This could be so big for her.'_

"We'll definitely check him out, then." Logan said through clenched teeth. Scott opened his mouth, but he got pinched. "I'll ask Hank, if he's legit, McCoy will know about him." Mystique only nodded, seeming fine with the suggestion.

"Okay, thank you, Raven, for being so thoughtful of your daughter. Lord knows Rogue doesn't like asking for things, _help_ most of all." Mystique smiled lamely.

"Let's keep this low key for now, till we find out some stuff. Make arrangements..." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets. Didn't need the girl excited over nothing.

"Of course. If it pans out,_ she_..." Mystique moved towards the door, suddenly solemn. "If it'll _help_ her, it didn't have to come from me. Just give her a chance to have a family. She's earned one." With that, Mystique disappeared. Scott adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"What do you think, Jean?" She huffed.

"I'm an empath, Scott. Not a feelings radar. She seemed genuine to_ me._.." She looked around the room. "If Rogue knew, she'd wanna research it. We owe it-"

"Take it _easy_, Red." Logan assured her, staring at the door. "We're gonna be looking into this. _Believe me."_

* * *

"He's legit?" Logan asked Hank as he galloped around his lab. His lab always made the gruff man a little uneasy, but he trusted Hank. It was Mystique he couldn't bring himself to trust.

"Oh, very. I consult his work on genes a lot, _especially_ in relation to sweet Anna. I have never asked for his opinion, but it appears Raven has a wonderful idea." He gave his friend a wide smile. "I think we should take a chance, Mr. Howlett." Logan whistled.

"Hard to do that when it's Rogue and Mystique." He scratched his head in discomfort. Hank nodded sympathetically.

"Do you think _you've_ changed?" Logan let silence answer. He knew he had. What the doctor was implying. "I know it's unlikely, I understand... _Appreciate_ your skepticism, but..."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked around, terrified Rogue would be let down, again. Or worse, betrayed.

"I know that you worry for her," Hank said warmly. "We all do. But, we've been telling her to take chances... We must take them_ too_, my friend. She will be fine, so long as she has us by her side." Logan nodded stiffly. That would never change, so Hank's words made him feel a little better.

"I'd just never forgive myself if-"

"I know, Logan." Hank answered, staring at the geneticist's information. "I wouldn't forgive myself, either."

* * *

They were the longest 121 days of Cable's life.

Since he stumbled upon the baby, the first mutant born since M day, his life had new purpose. He'd found their Messiah. Everything he did after would be for her her.

For Hope.

He looked down into the pages of a torn, leatherback book in his hands. On the pages, in pen ink, were scrawled statements. Visions. Of potential futures. Of the future. He used Destiny's diaries to traverse time, finding these varying, contradicting visions were alternate earths. Different timelines. He stared at the frozen, Canadian wilderness around him.

Richard Palance had had Rogue's DNA already (thanks to Mystique). And he'd already created his virus, Strain 87.

_'Soon,'_ Cable thought, staring down at his metallic looking arm. His eye glints like a lighthouse in a sea of white. An 'M' is branded over his eye, signifying what everyone knew. He was a mutant. 'He will create Strain 88.'

And that's when he would need to find Rogue. '_I'll be reunited with Hope...'_ In the middle of the blizzard, he smiled. Then, they had to save the world.


	7. Pandemic

"You guys, _what?"_ Rogue stared dumbly at the gathered mutants around her. Hank, Ororo, Mystique, Charles, Logan, and Scott were surrounding her in a circle. Their faces varied from joyous, excited, to pensive, and even frowning. She couldn't tell what exactly had been going on. She adjusted Hope on her hip, tugging hard on her white hairs. Rogue winced, searching Logan's face for answers.

"I stumbled upon a geneticist, someone who can better understand your _unique_ mutation, Rogue." Hank chimed in, unable to hide his excitement. He was looking at the girl and barely able to contain his excitement.

"Actually,_ Mystique_ found it. Right, Mystique?" Scott spoke quickly. Hope whimpered when the room became tense. Hank's smile didn't falter, but Charles practically deflated. _'This is supposed to be about her,'_ He thought with a sigh. Logan was smirking, though. Glad he didn't have to fall on that sword with the telepath. If Mystique could blush, she would've.

"Yes. I did." She admitted, holding her head high. Everyone watched Rogue.

"What for?" She asked, her voice even. Her wavy hair was reaching past her shoulders, now, easy for Hope to get to. She stood, her hip cocked defensively as she waited for an answer. The child looked between them, curiously. She stood in a tactical jumpsuit that was black, zipping up the front. Mystique sighed.

"The same as now, better control over your powers. We just _weren't_ in good standing, then." She answered tensely. Rogue looked around.

"Rogue," Charles began.

"We couldn't decide if you should know that, or not." Logan cut in. Rogue looked down at the child in her hands.

"It's... Fine. Mystique and Ah have spoken," She looked to the blue mutant. "She knows there's no return if she goes behind my back. _About anythin_'. So, Ah'm glad Ah know." She handed off Hope to Ororo, who was still reaching out for her. "You say he's going to be able to help _my_ powers?" It'd been about a month since Bishop was sent to Genosha. Outside of that disturbing incident, nothing else had happened.

Bayville as a whole was just quiet. Hank nodded. "Yes, he might be the link to cracking the code between you and touch."

"We've been doing some research before we bothered you with it at all." Charles explained when he has a chance.. Rogue was hesitant to get her hopes up, but she smiled.

"Thank you guys, so much." She found herself at a loss for words. "And he's comin'? _Here_?" Ororo nodded in excitement.

"Yes, he has a sample of your DNA and has apparently created something promising, Rogue. Isn't this _exciting_?" Rogue was beginning to feel numb, her extremities tingling with anxiety. _'Oh my gosh...'_ What if it didn't work? What if she accidentally hurt them? What if she wasn't ready to touch? All the thoughts rushed her mind at once, making her stagger slightly. She was steadied by a hand.

"I know," Scott said with a kind smile. "This is all a lot, isn't it?" She nodded, inhaling.

"Yeah, definitely." In a matter of hours, Rogue could be able to touch. This would change everything for her. Jean had stressed how important it would be to support her, especially if he mentioned the Mystique thing. She needed the support and to know, either way, they would be there for her. "I'm _happy_ for you, Rogue." He placed a hand on her arm. "You deserve this."

Feelings Rogue hadn't thought about in years bubbled to the service like a river. She blushed. "A-Ah _guess._.." She murmured, wondering what kind of testing this geneticist would have to do on her. Rogue was already committed to whatever it took.

Unfortunately, it wasn't who she thought it was that showed up.

* * *

Thunder clapped so hard the institute shook. Then, the ground began to shake. Then violently. So hard everyone pitched forward, Ororo taking to the air with Hope, looking around. Scott's glasses flew off in the fray and launched a blast into Logan, then the wall. Another opening was created by his power, exposing the inside of the mansion. He cried out in surprise when he heard the damage. Thinking quickly, Rogue levitated the shades to Scott through the chaos.

"Scott!" She cried, stumbling when she tried to walk.

_'Everyone, get to the lowest part of the school until otherwise instructed.'_ Charles called out telepathically as he spilled from his chair. Hank crouched to his side through the chaos.

"Chuck!" Logan cried, clutching his chest as it slowly healed. _'What's goin' on?!'_

"Is this a student_ here?_" Ororo cried, wondering what was causing such a commotion.

"No, no I don't think so. Something-" The institute shook again. "Something is_ happening_." He told her, his face paling. When the school was finally still, Rogue shot to her feet despite feeling sick. She ran to the hallway, screaming.

_"K-Kitty! Kurt!"_ She heard Kitty yell back and Kurt teleported to her, his eyes bulging from his head.

"Rogue! Mother! Are you guys-"

"Yes Kurt," Ororo answered breathlessly. She handed Hope to Kitty's arms when she arrived. "You both need to hide her." Kitty opened her mouth, but Rogue spoke.

"If somethin' happens you can get _away_ with her." She shook her head but then, Logan spoke.

_"Go, Katherine._" He told her, half his shirt singed off. He wrathful glare was on Hope, daring anyone to try to take her from them. "She's right. Something's wrong." Rogue grabbed a hold of Logan, Scott, and Ororo before they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kitty and Kurt only looked at them before Hank urged them on., Charles turned towards a window, his brow furrowed. _'What is happening...'_

_'Jean-'_ Scott called telepathically as soon as their feet landed on the grass. Logan shot his claws out and Ororo rose to the sky, trying to battle the artificial storm that was raging.

'_I know. I'm helping Hank and the professor get students to safety, then I'll be out there. Be careful, Scott.'_ She warned him, her head voice worried.

_'You got it.'_ He responded, searching the courtyard for the disturbance. "We need to defend until the younger recruits are safe, and Jean and the rest of the team can meet us." Scott called out, straining to see in the darkness the clouds cast. Logan and Rogue instinctually moved closer to him, their body languages and reactions clueing him in to things his sight could miss.

Rogue's skin went to iron and she created two more clones of herself. One iced up like Bobby and the other wielding Amara's fire. But even that didn't prepare them for what they saw. Slimy, writhing monsters barreled out of the darkness, straight at them. They were slick with rain, and coming in fast. Ororo cursed in the air as Logan sniffed, trying to discern what the hell spawn were. They were experiments, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

The real Rogue removed her gloves immediately, trying to hide how utterly terrified she was. Scott ripped his glasses from his face and fired into the darkness as the beings bared down on them. Logan growled, slashing through the fleshy beasts with ease. The optic blasts tore through them but it did not slow them down. Screaming, Rogue shot an optic blast as well, one of her clones shooting fire and the other ice as they rocketed through the rain.

"WINDS," Ororo began, waving well toned arms in the air. "GUIDE ME!" Hellish winds began to blow, slowing them down as the X-Men fought frantically. Beams of lightning touch down, picking off from the crowd but they were outnumbered.

The creatures resembled dogs that were flipped inside out, gelatinous, mounds of twitching flesh that came at them, relentlessly, on all fours. One took the fire clone of Rogue out, then the other. She felt like she might vomit from fear, struggling to make her feet move. Logan moved in front of her, blood raining over him in the storm as he threw his claws at them. "I dunno_ what_ the hell these are!" He screamed, slicing mercilessly. "Get yer gloves on! _Don't touch the_m!" He ordered, assuming whoever had sent them for that purpose. She couldn't touch them.

Rogue glowed with a purple light, and a massive electromagnetic pulse sent them all flying. Rogue rose in the sky too, pushing her own powers to aid Storm. _'Something else controlling the weather...'_ She realized grudgingly. She had been hoping not. The weather witch was not having an easy time counteracting the other's control over her power. That meant whoever it was, they were very strong.

The beasts just kept coming. "We need backup!" Scott screamed into the pandemonium, his shirt clinging to him with moisture. Logan was so dark in the rain, but the monsters were mostly swarming Rogue._ 'Why is this? Jean, hurry.'_ As more of the strange creatures surrounded them, Logan began to hear a faint babbling. Whispers, all around them.

_'These things... These things weren't human once, were there?'_ He thought, slashing indiscriminately. His eyes became wild.

_"It wouldn't matter if she did touch ussssss..."_ One hissed, it's ghoulish smile pointed at Rogue. Her eyes went wide as her blood ran cold. "_We are too far now from the human genetic blueprint... The perfect foot soldiers_." Dozens mobbed him, sending him falling to the soaked grass. He snarled, stabbing the whole way down before he disappeared.

"Wolverine!" Ororo cried out.

_"NO,"_ Rogue screamed, shooting to the ground as Scott was overtaken as well. "SCOTT!" Rogue shouted, reaching out for him as she tried to focus on Jean's telepathy. Nothing made sense, her mind was scrambled as she tried to get her bearings through the pouring rain. Seconds later, she heard Ororo cry out. The whole school knew how claustrophobic she was._ 'Damn them,'_ She thought. Then, Rogue was sucked into a writhing mass.

_'No,'_ She thought, her heart flailing. _'NO,'_

_'I'm coming, everyone._' Jean's voice was heard clearly through all their minds. Seconds later, the courtyard erupted into a flare of pink. All of the Plague Dogs were sent, scattering into mere debris and refuse on the lawn. Jean grunted, her teeth clenched as she fought the horde off herself. The psychic floated above them, stone faced as they all recovered below. Ororo shot immediately to the sky panting raggedly. Her eyes were wild and unlike her, claustrophobia being her biggest fear.

The ground shook when thunder clapped, making Logan drag his eyes to the sky. "You're_ okay_, 'Ro." He called up firmly, knowing they didn't need her to add to the storm. "You're_ free,_ Jean's freed you. You're not contained anymore." She inhaled sharply, trembling and just wanting to find the source of such a horrible thing. Something she'd never seen before.

Scott struggled to smear the viscera off his glasses so he could so he could see again, scrambling closer to Rogue when he heard her deep breaths. "We're fine," He told her, trying to take in the scene of the carnage in front of them. He had never seen anything like it. The grass was barely visible beneath gore. Blood. Body parts. Some pieces still lay wiggling.

"W-What the_ fuck._.." Rogue stuttered, shaking in the wet grass.

_"We've had her since we got here..."_ One partial head taunted. Scott removed his glasses and shot it, his teeth bared in a snarl. Rogue wiped her face with the back of her arm.

"Whoever they are," She snarled as she shakily got to her feet. "They're _not_ getting Hope." Slowly, the rain slowed up until just grey clouds remained.

"Did you like meeting my Plague Dogs? They're my prized creations." Seemingly out of nowhere, a hulking, mutated experiment stood before them. Jean trembled when she sensed how much power the mysterious person possessed. It was expansive. She was trying, desperately, to pry into his mind but she found herself unable to. '_No...'_ She thought. _'Don't let him be a telepath.'_ He seemed to be made of parts of one person, some of another. And then some metal or weird technology, none they had ever seen.

He did still have long, ratty, jet black hair down his back. He flexed a metal arm, his stare anchored on Rogue. He towered, even over Piotr of he had been there. "I worked very hard on them." His voice sent chills down all their spines. Rogue's eyes began to glow white as the wind in front of her.

"Bub, I dunno_ who_ you are, but you made a mistake." Logan held his claws in front of his face. The strange mutant's face twisted into a grin.

"This is the thanks that I get? After you_ invited_ me?" Their bloods froze in their veins. Scott and Jean looked at each other hesitantly.

_"No..."_ Rogue whispered, a tear sliding down her face. "This isn't..."

"Dr. Richard Palance, at your service. Although, I guess this isn't how you expected to meet..." He examined his own gnarled, disfigured limbs as they looked on in horror. "I'm actually like _you_. I told Mystique I was looking for an evolutionary cure to your conundrum, but that just isn't the truth." Rogue put her hands to her head in horror.

"You used it to experiment_, didn't you_? Didn't you!" Scott demanded, flying to his feet. "I swear to god I'll-" Scott was sent flying back by one of his optic blasts. He crashed into the side of the institute, and he didn't rise.

"SCOTT," Jean freaked, as they looked on at the doctor who was supposed to help Rogue.

"You _made_ those things," Ororo seethed, her eyes glowing with a ghastly light. Thunder clapped behind her as she glared at him. "Doctor Palance..."

_"Please,"_ He countered, pulling Ororo closer to the ground with his telekinesis. She screeched as she was yanked downwards. "Call me Pandemic." When she was close to him, he reached out a hand and grabbed her bare skin. She began screaming, terribly. Rogue went colorless. "A pandemic is a disease that wipes out civilizations. My goals are much more modest, though." Jean reared back in horror.

"Storm! He has_ Rogue's_ power!" Jean cried quickly, shooting forward. Logan jumped after her but they both were repelled with ease. They both slammed into the wet grass and slid. Logan shot to his feet as Jean started getting up. Ororo slumped to the ground as the skies shook with thunder, again. Pandemic smirked, watching the panic and fear spread throughout their features, Scott trying to get to his feet.

"Anyways, I'm gonna need to continue my researching." So mad, there was practically steam rising off of her, Jean hovered to the air.

"Well, I'm afraid _I'm_ gonna have to interrupt." She told him, levitating a nearby fountain towards him. Squinting, she sent a flare of pent up telekinetic energy towards him, ripping bushes and trees from the earth around him. But Pandemic stood, unmoved.

"Cute, Jean. But I have access to_ your_ wonderful genes as well. That was Raven's price, the X-Men's DNA in exchange for working on helping Rogue touch." Rogue shut her eyes, staving off an anxiety attack.

"Oh god, _mama_... What did you do..."

"But, I picked up a few other things on the way." He began to glow with a pink light as an even larger flare of psychic energy assaulted Jean.

"RED," Logan cried, launching himself toward him. Pandemic released an optic blast so strong, it seared Logan down to his adamantium frame.

"LOGAN," Rogue screamed as he staggered to one knee, spitting blood. Jean pressed back harder, as hard as she could, but it was no use. Pandemic raised his hand and Jean was sent careening into Scott. Rogue landed near Logan as his grievous wounds slowly healed, her eyes seething at the twisted doctor. Ororo rose to the sky once she recovered, but lightning struck her before she could react.

_"'RO!"_ Logan shouted, his shirt hanging off in tatters. She fell to the ground, motionless. Rogue stood from Logan's side despite his protests. "No,"

"Ah got to," She countered, her stare locked with Pandemic. He was just staring her down and smiling. It was time to wipe the smile off of his face. "He's not getting to Hope." Logan frowned beside her, cursing how long his healing factor was taking. _'And one more shot is putting me down for a few more seconds, seconds that I don't have._' He thought, watching on.

She rushed forward before she could be stopped. Pandemic chuckled. "Foolish girl." Logan sprang to his feet when Rogue froze in midair, struggling against his hold. The optic blast Pandemic shot went right through Logan, sending him crashing into the ground. Rogue watched on in horror, tears welling in her eyes. "Whoever said I was here for the _baby?_" Despite losing blood rapidly, the Wolverine tried to force himself up to aid her. As he always feared, this had all been about her to begin with. "Y_ou_ are the key to perfecting my near perfect virus." Her grey eyes went wide.

The grass began to shake violently underneath them. The genetecist looked at the ground and then back at Rogue. Before he could do anything, a metal fence slammed on him, releasing his telekinetic hold. He was spilled into the ground, dragging through the lawn. Rogue watched, panting as Logan ran to her side. When he heard something beep, he frowned.

He looked down to small beeping light on Rogue's jumpsuit. Palance had stuck some sort of device to her. _'What?'_ "Rogue-" He began as Scott ran over.

_'A bomb,'_ Shutting her eyes tight, Rogue quickly closed her eyes and shoved Logan and Scott away from her before the detonation. They weren't far when Rogue errupted into a hot, white light. The last thing Logan heard before he collided into the ground was her scream._ 'No...'_ He hit the ground, hard, but he shot up to his feet. His heart slowed slightly when he saw Rogue in one piece on the ground, breathing. Her black uniform was in tatters.

Jean had telepathically shielded Scott at the last second, but Rogue wasn't moving. She wasn't fighting. '_C'mon, Stripes..'_ He thought, staggering over on a likely broken ankle.

_'I can't move...'_ Rogue thought, her body blinded by pain. She was mostly numb now, finally from the shock._ 'Perfect for capturing..._' She thought miserably, trying to will herself to move.

"There's no point, Rogue. You can't move, your friends are too weak." He grinned down at her as he grabbed her slack body, Logan screaming in protest. Jean flew from Scott's side, cursing as she tried to stop him. Pandemic frowned, tired of Jean's interruptions.

"Why don't I give you something _else_ to deal with?" He snapped his fingers, Rogue dangling limply in his arms._ 'C'mon, Rogue...'_ She thought angrily. '_Move...'_ She felt a finger twitch.

Jean erupted into a shriek so sharp, it was a wonder it didn't shatter windows. The doctor had erased the barriers in her mind that kept her from picking up everything telepathically in a fifty mile radius. Just seconds of exposure were threatening to drive her to insanity. Scott tore from Ororo's incapacitated form to aid Jean in any way he could, panicking as he saw her lose control. "JEAN!"

She unleashed a psychic blast of energy that brought everyone who could stand to their knees.

* * *

_'Professor...'_

The bald telepath had been trying to calm very nervous and freaked students in the Danger Room when he heard a small, insistent, telepathic voice. It was weak, like a passing breeze. Hank noticed his expression immediately.

_'Rogue? Is that you?'_ Pandemic had been blocking him from telepathically listening in outside, and he did not like how she sounded. That it wasn't_ Jean_ who'd contacted him. '_Rogue,_' He repeated, almost scolding her.

_'Jean's ability to shut off her powers has been taken,'_ Fear pierced the psychic's heart. Jean was a city busting level mutant, countless lives were in danger. _'You have to come, before...'_

_'I'm on my way, Rogue. Tell me what is happening. Are you alright? Rogue?'_ When he placed a hand on his head in attempts to contact Rogue, Hank spoke.

"Charles, is everything-"

"No," He cut in as he wheeled away. "It isn't. Warren is with the students, I need you to start prepping the infirmary. Now." He didn't say anything else as he wheeled into the elevator.

* * *

Jean screamed to the sky, tears rolling down her face as Logan practically dragged himself toward Pandemic and Rogue. _"Focus,_ Red. You can do this," He called out to her, wincing as his bones healed into place. "Fight it, Jeannie!" When he leapt for Pandemic he was sent dragging through the grass a third time. _'Logan...'_ Rogue thought, her finger twitching again.

"As I said," He looked down at Rogue. "It's useless-" She raised a hand with bone claws on it dangerously close to his neck, snarling. He stopped her at the last moment, his brow furrowed in disbelief. He grabbed her throat a squeezed, slamming the back of her head into ground with what felt like the force of the juggernaut. Her eyes glazed over before shutting, finally.

_"ROGUE,_" Logan screamed, his face covered in blood. Scott fired in a rage across the lawn, but his blast disappeared. Pandemic only responded by firing one back, one so hard it seared into Scott's chest through his shirt. Logan began to panic when Scott cried out in pain like he'd never heard before. Jean screeched, her head in her hands, gnarled like talons.

_"Scott..."_ She begged, panting hysterically. "Scott, I can't _stop! I CAN'T!"_ Smirking triumphantly, Pandemic tossed Rogue over his shoulder. He tossed a disdainful look at Jean, hovering in terror. "SCOTT, _help me.._." A menacing, orange light began to glow around her. "_Scott?"_ Logan jerked when a scream was heard. Mystique was beside the professor, who was hurrying to Jean.

"I am here to help now, don't fight it!" He cried, focusing on Jean's rapidly deteriorating mental state. She screamed, the chaos in her mind bucking him out like a bronco. Though, rougher than he wanted to be, Jean was silenced and she fell to the ground. The psychic sagged forward in exhaustion, nearly wiped out from stopping Jean's episode.

"You let her go, you bastard!_ Give her to me!"_ Mystique screeched, racing forward for Pandemic. He just grinned as both he and Rogue disappeared in a cloud of sulfur. _"NO-"_ Now, the X-Men were left alone. And most of them needed medical attention.

_'Hank...'_

_'My friend, tell me everything is alright.'_

_'It isn't. Rogue's been kidnapped. Scott, Ororo, Jean and Logan have been hurt. Send Piotr out and whoever else who can help...'_

_'A-At once.'_

Charles turned to his tossed and disturbed lawn. "God help us, all."


	8. Research

Once Logan healed enough to move, he rose. And he headed straight for Mystique who was standing in stupor. _'He took her... Oh my god...'_ She was just standing there, look at where Rogue had last been. _'What's happening?' _

Kurt teleported onto the lawn, looking around as Piotr and Hank approached rapidly. He was greeted by Logan reaching for his mother, stopped only by Charles' remaining power.

_"Logan,"_ He snapped sharply, keeping him from completing his attack. She glared daggers at him as he snarled.

"Lemme GO, _Chuck._" He ordered, boring into her eyes. '_There's no telling how much of this she was in on.'_ He thought rabidly as his blood pressure rose.

"I thought we were over this, did you _see_ that lunatic make off with my daughter-" Kurt cut in between them, his eyes practically bulging.

"Taken? Your _daughter_? Mom, vhere's Rogue?" She looked away from him, Logan still straining hard to grab her. Veins bulged on his neck and arms as he turned red. Piotr was helping Storm to a stand and Scott was already carrying a spent Jean, or he would've maybe lunged for Mystique himself. He was glaring at her, wishing desperately that the professor would let Logan go.

"The _PSYCHO_ your mother stole our DNA and gave to in exchange for experimenting on Rogue, he just_ kidnapped_ her." Logan roared, shaking in Charles' telepathic grip. "You_ snuck in_, got samples of our DNA, and supplied them to a man who weaponized them. And_ now-_"

_"Logan,"_ Charles repeated, exhausted by the emotions pouring off of the stout man. And Kurt looked close to tears, not even understanding what had transpired. Today was supposed to be a great day. "Stop this, at once. You must-"

Jean woke with a moan, drawing Scott's attention from the disaster around him. "_J-Jean?_"

_"Nnnggh,_ ow. Tense." She mumbled, looking around. "Why do I have a migraine?" She relaxed when she met her boyfriend's eyes. She almost smiled. "Did we..." His face answered for him. She hung her head. "I'm_ sorry,"_ She whispered.

"Not your fault," He told her firmly, his eyes staring at Mystique through shades of red. If she'd had anything to do with what happened, and if something happened to Rogue because of it, there would be hell to pay. Right now, she was doing a good job at acting clueless.

"I thought he was a geneticist, gunning for a Nobel Prize," The shapeshifter snarled back over her son's shoulder. "I didn't know he was like _Weapon X,_ and I don't c_are_ what you have to say about it." She raised her head and looked Logan dead in his eyes. "There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for Anna-"

Logan erupted into a bitter laugh, his eyes crazed. Nobody had ever seen him look quite like this before. "Well, I'm happy for you, Raven. Your _anything_ is gonna put her in a coffin-" Mystique raised a hand but Kurt blocked her blow, his eyes shining. Logan glared at her. Waited. Dared her.

"Mom," Kurt sniffed. _"Please._" She lowered her arm with an intimidating growl. She was so embarrassed that she wanted to cry in front of these people who hated her. Blame didn't matter to Mystique right now, Rogue was in grave, grave danger. Charles released his hold on Logan when he was certain he wouldn't try to fight, again.

He snarled. "I hate when you do that." He grumbled. Charles sighed.

"Then do not give me reason to." He looked around his ruined lawn, Jean who laid in Scott's arms, Ororo dazed. _'What's happened here...'_ He shook his head, Rogue's absence alarming him. "Somebody will explain. Whatever happened interfered with my ability to link with one of you to witness." Scott sighed, gingerly setting her on the ground.

"This... This _thing_ attacked us, professor. He sent... He sent... Mutants-"

"Mutants?" Charles repeated, but Jean chimed in while rubbing her head.

"They were mutated lab experiments..." She said softly. The bald telepath's brow furrowed in surprise. "Ones that were probably once human, but not anymore..." She looked down to the grass as her words sank it.

"It was like... It was like-" Scott shuddered suddenly and Mystique dropped her head. "It was like nothing I've ever seen before. Ever experienced..." Jean placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"And who was-"

_"Dr. Richard Palance_, Charles. The doctor who was supposed to help Rogue is a fuckin' _mad scientist_! He's been experimentin' on himself to get powers." He turned his wrath back to Mystique. "How much did he_ pay_ you to set this up, Raven? Huh? What was the price of-" Hank moved between him and Mystique when she flung herself at him, screaming.

_"Bastard-"_

"Raven," Charles sighed. "Everyone, please. This is not helping our teammate any..." He turned rubbing his temples to Jean. "What next?"

"He just... He said he had to continue his research..." The psychic half moaned and half sobbed into his hands. He had already found the ability to give himself powers, what he would do to her is unimaginable. Logan cursed loudly, his fists balled tight. He knew she was in big trouble, they all did.

"Jean, do you think you could be up to using Cerebro? I want us both searching, as much as we can bare it..." His words shocked Logan, sobering him to realize how much trouble Rogue was actually in. It sounded like the last thing the telepath felt like doing, but she steeled her face.

"Yes, I can. We should start looking."

"Yes, we should." He turned listlessly to Logan. "Please prep a jet, bring any uninjured certified member along. I'm banking on us to sense Palance's mutant signature. And _quickly_..." His tone and the look on his face said it all. This was more serious than even he realized.

"H-He wouldn't hurt her," Logan began, his tongue thick and clumsy in his month. "Right, Charles? He said he needs her." Charles only sighed, Logan's anxiety filling Jean like a cup.

"We can only hope."

* * *

"I wanna _go,_ Logan. I'm a real part of this team-" He could hear the panic rising in Kitty's voice. Her roommate, her best friend was gone. She'd never been excluded from a mission before, not without an injury. But that was before Hope. And the biggest priority, even with Rogue missing, was to keep her calm and happy. Nobody kept her as calm as Rogue, but Ororo and Kitty would have to do.

"You're the best with Hope-" Logan tried tiredly, too anxious to hide his mood.

"_Rogue's_ the best with her." She countered, her eyes glittering. "I want to protect Hope, too. But I should be out there looking for her, she would be the first one lookin' for me-"

"She would want to know that you were with Hope, safe." He gritted through his teeth. He looked seriously into her eyes. "If Hope gets upset, or scared, or starts throwing a _real_ tantrum about Rogue, you have no idea what could happen." She could see the worry, the abject fear on his face. Kitty staying with Hope was as important as the mission to retrieve her teammate. But she knew the man didn't want her in harm's way after Rogue was taken. "There would be a sentinel on our lawn in _hours_."

She sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. Logan peered into her eyes. "Ororo will need help with her, she's not a hundred percent." Kitty's eyes widened.

"Neither are Jean, or Scott. His whole _torso_ is bandaged up, and Jean is going from using Cerebro to a mission." She lowered her voice when Hope whimpered in her crib. "And I'm not convinced Ororo isn't going-"

"She_ ain't_ goin'," Logan bit out angrily. "Palance did a number on her, she's resting. And if Rogue wasn't missing I'd let Red and Slim rest, too." He sighed, his shoulders sagging tiredly. "Please, Kitty." She nodded slowly, looking at the wrinkles in her red sweater.

"Okay." She said, clearly reluctant. Logan placed a kissed on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Katherine." She wrinkled her nose.

"Don't call me that," She complained. It didn't sound right when he wasn't reprimanding her. It sounded too serious. "I'll keep Hope safe." He nodded, a small smile on his lips. "You be careful, Mr. Logan." The face of Pandemic haunted his mind. "Please."

"I will, Kitty."

* * *

Remy had been snooping. The year, the months, the weeks that separated him from the X-Men were not spent doing good things.

He left Rogue because his powers were changing. Evolving. They were growing too fast for him to control and he was fearful of hurting someone he cared about. At first, on his trips, he would train endlessly in exclusion. But he was still prone to complete lapses in control and outbursts. He couldn't make any progress. That's when he encountered the mutant doctor, Nathaniel Essex.

Everything had a price and nothing was free, Remy learned that when he signed his name on the dotted line. The debt for control could't be paid.

He was hired mutant muscle, the opposite of an X-Man. It was humiliating, but he didn't see much else of a choice. He thought about it often, but he didn't see how he could justify being around her, now. It didn't feel right.

But he saw her name come up in Sinister's files. Remy didn't much care why he recruited the Marauders, or stole certain things. But when he saw Rogue highest on the list in priority, he became very worried for her. Mr. Sinister was a modern day. Dr. Menegle. His one small comfort was that he would hopefully never see her there. He wouldn't allow her to be.

If she ever showed up in that lab, he knew what choice he would make.

* * *

When Rogue opened her eyes, the first she knew was pain. A splitting pain in her head so bad, she cried out into the darkness. She inhaled sharply and felt a trickle of blood leak out of her nostril. She coughed, her vision still blurry as she tried to identify shadows. Her legs were spread apart and anchored to something as were her hands. The sensation was similar to an inhibitor collar.

_'Shit...'_ She thought, her head pulsing._ 'I have no powers._.' She realized. She strained against her restraints, but there was no use, they were immovable. She caught movement among the shadows and she bristled, glaring hatefully as Pandemic revealed himself. "Awake, I see." His sneer made her want to shower. "Good."

"When Ah _get_ outta here," Rogue hissed. "And Ah _will_ get outta here. Ah'm gonna make you wish ya momma and ya poppa neva laid eyes on each other." She snarled, hiding the fact she was disoriented, probably concussed, and scared out of her mind. Break down into tears, scared.

"Ah yes," He looked at her form, bruised, milky skin a stark contrast to her black X-Suit. What remained of it, anyway. It luckily still covered her bust and part of her neck, but her arms and midsection were exposed. Her most private places were covered, but most of her legs were exposed as well. She was feeling a little too bad to worry about her modesty, though. "Then, there were two of us. I've been looking forward to this."

Rogue's breaths became quick when she noticed all the needles hovering precariously behind him._ 'What the fuck...'_ "It _all_ started with you, when Mystique told me about your _unique_ predicament, it gave me many ideas..." She stared at him in disgust, looking like he was built with random puzzle pieces.

"What went wrong?" She spat, eyeing him wearily. She was completely at his mercy unless her team showed up, but she refused to let him know it. His grin widened.

"When I realized the full scope of your abilities," He continued, ignoring her. "I became sick with excitement." Rogue blanched. "I couldn't even sleep. Powers and abilities aside, it seems I didn't get the most important part of your abilities." Her brow furrowed when we spoke.

"An' what's that?"

"You're not asking the questions, Rogue." She swallowed as he moved the console fitted with dozens of needles. "Make your peace, girl." She stared at him unflinchingly as the needles came closer. _'Ah'm gonna die,_' She thought, breathless. She struggled again but she didn't move, her beaten and concussed body too weak to escape.

_"No-"_

"Seven long years since she approached me, Rogue. Since I got the most important idea of my life..." Rogue cried through clenched teeth as the first of the needles punctured her torso, filling her insides with fire. "Mixing mutant genes with viral DNA, infecting myself with results." He looked at her, a mad stare in his eyes. She shook her head as involuntary tears streamed down her face.

"You're crazy-"

"And I see how little time I had to do it, how rapidly the world is speeding to it's end!" His voice was rising steadily and it became clear to Rogue that the man was insane. '_Mystique gave this insane person all our DNA...'_ She thought, wondering how she'd get into this. Three more needles entered her arms and she shouted. "The only way to live forever is to live other people's lives..." She shook her head.

"You moron,_ that's_ what you want." She was going to die giving him the worst part of her mutation. If she felt any better she would've laughed. "It's hell, you're nuts-" Rogue gasped, a needle puncturing her throat and her face.

"I wanted to be you. But all I got were these powers... These powers I never asked for." Rogue's breath shuddered out painfully hard. _'Ah'm gonna fuckin' die-'_ She thought, more needles entering her legs. She didn't make a sound this time. His face hardened as he watched her body twitch with adrenaline, more needles puncturing her supple flesh. "Strain 88 fixes all of this."

_"Wha-_" She moaned, trembling as the needles violated her.

"After this, one touch. A_ single_ touch will be enough to absorb their entire being. Their essence. Their whole life." Her eyes went doe wide. "But, I need a guinea pig to make sure it's safe." Her stare anchored on him.

"B-Bastard-"

A red light blasted through the well hidden lab on Muir island. Scott ran through next, a leather jacket flapping over his uniform. Wanda and Jean floated over him, ready to attack. With Ororo injured, Charles called in a favor to his friend he happened to be on good terms with. Without much of a conversation, Wanda was dispatched to aid them. Erik knew precisely how important this mission was.

Logan barreled in after, his eyes black. He could smell that Rogue was there and he didn't like what else he as smelling. A growl rumbled ferociously as he searched for her. When he laid eyes on her strapped, nearly naked, and prodded with more needles than he could count in a glance, he felt his humanity slipping. "Stripe..." He clutched his fists tight as Kurt ported behind him, Bobby and Amara riding in on an ice ramp.

Piotr appeared with already iron skin and he cursed when he saw Rogue, the genetic experiment waiting for them. "You join us," Pandemic taunted with a smile. Scott blasted his visor and Jean lifted a giant test tube and tossed it towards the doctor, grunting with the effort. Wanda screamed, covering everything surrounding her in a bright, red light.

"Are you _sure_ this'll work?" She asked gritting her teeth with Logan standing expectantly under her.

"Yep," He growled, his eyes anchored on Rogue. Pandemic rose in the air as Jean created a massive, telekinetic barrier. Scott and Kurt ran quickly to where Rogue was strapped, staring in shock at her horrid condition.

"We'll g-get you out, Rogue." Scott promised, trying to keep his voice level. What he saw genuinely scared him. Whatever she'd been through looked hard to survive. "J-Just _hang_ on." She was whimpering and he found it disturbing to see his normally tough, hard friend near tears. Weak with exhaustion. Filled with needle marks, streaked with blood. Kurt looked like he might cry himself as he tried to think of something to say to comfort her.

_"Rogu-"_

"Don' _touch_," She gasped, struggling to stay conscious. "One touch... _Ngggh-_, Ah'll kill... Don', Kurt." She begged, hanging limply in the metal.

"Let me get her-" Scott blocked Kurt from grabbing her, disturbed by what she said. '_What happened to her...'_ Shrieking, Wanda flung chairs and tools at Pandemic. Test tubes shattered from her hex, lights flickering on and off. Soon, Logan was wrapped in her hex and was thrown as well._ 'He is no mutant,'_ Hank had theorized quickly. '_He's infecting himself with a viral strain spliced with mutant DNA. He is not a mutant. Logan's healing factor will heal that.'_

It was a better plan than no plan, they didn't have many options. Logan flew for him like a heat seeking missile. Chuckling, he reached his hand out, unflinching as he caught Logan. "You poor fool, why did you think this would be any different." Logan didn't say anything, he just smiled. Pandemic's hand closed around his throat and Scott and Kurt heard Rogue whimper.

"You are a _tiny_ man, Logan Howlett. I only absorb you to demonstrate my strength." Logan only grinned wider as he could feel the absorption of his wonderful, healing abilities. "But they will tell legends of your bravado, and they will all be in m-" He dropped Logan, his body clattering to the floor with a slightly metallic thud. He'd cut him with his claws. And worse, blood pooled.

Jean and Wanda watched skeptically from the air._ 'Could it really be this simple?'_ Jean wondered, watching Pandemic on the ground.

"Y-You've_ cut_ me..." Now, Logan grinned.

"Don't worry. It'll heal. You absorbed me, you bastard. You healed whatever shitty virus you created to play mutant." He wiped his face, slightly light headed some being drained. The geneticist paled several shades. "_Good riddance._" His stare turned back to Rogue with mounting anxiety. She looked bad, beyond bad. If she got any worse, it would be life threatening. And she looked like she was about to get worse.

Wanda shook her head beside Jean. "What a waste of life." Jean inhaled, feeling particularly vengeful as she stared at the results of endless mutant experimentation.

"I'm gonna shock us both by saying I agree." She said, lowering to the ground to help. Pandemic slowly turned back into a human, a normal human with normal DNA. Scott blasted the mechanism muting Rogue's power until it stopped glowing.

"Now, back up," She demanded, her voice low and gravelly. When she felt they were safe enough away she wrenched herself free. She clattered from the device with a scream and hit the floor, hard. Kurt ran forward instinctually, but Rogue began screaming and shouting terribly.

"DON'T, KURT." Everybody stared at her. Logan reached down and hoisted Palance up, his face devoid of emotion. He wasn't going to imagine it any longer. He revealed one claw and pressed it to his throat.

"One chance, bub." He snarled, his claw shaking. "Tell me what you did to her."


	9. Strain 88

Dr. Richard Palance looked around in fear at the angry, angry mutants. Amara (who had never actually gotten briefed on the quick mission) was actually Mystique. She whipped out a gun and transformed into her true form, shocking everyone. Kurt shook his head. Charles didn't want to risk her going on the mission because of how upset she was.

_"M-Mother-"_

"You impersonated a _team member_?" Scott seethed, as close to Rogue as she'd allow (which wasn't close). "Are you _serious_, Mystiq-"

_"I will kill you where you stand._" She promised, the gun clacking wildly in her hand. She stared at Palance, the look in her eyes crazed. "For deceiving me, for what you did to _her-_"

"Doesn't feel good to be tricked, _does it,_ Mystique?" Logan snapped, his grip on Palance tightening. _"You-"_

_"Logan."_ The choked, fearful sob from Jean stole Logan's attention away from torturing the doctor. He dropped him, leaving him for Mystique to finish off. It tore her attention too, tears leaking out of her eyes from frustration.

"Don't do it." Kurt urged. "Don't be like that, she _needs_ you." She tucked the gun away angrily, following Kurt to Rogue's side. Piotr gripped Palance tightly to assure that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Logan was shrugging out of his jacket to wrap around Rogue the best he could. He understood that her powers were lethal right now, but he didn't care. He could sense all her vitals dropping, rapidly.

"There's _got_ to be something I can-" Scott insisted through clenched teeth, but Logan shook his head, his eyes on Rogue.

"Not a chance. I can be precise, there's maybe even a chance I_ survive_ if I touch her on accident." He mumbled distantly, examining her body. He'd never seen the girl so colorless, and she was a committed goth. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and scratches all over her from the needles. She dangled inconsequentially in his arms, her uniform all but gone.

Mystique stooped beside him, her face threatening to break. She reached out, unflinchingly, with gloved hands and touched her forehead. Rogue moaned incohrently, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "S-She's almost _too_ hot to touch," Mystique reported, her hands shaking. Logan shook his head, clearly weighing the probability of touching Rogue anyway. Her pulse was getting thready.

"I can't even let you _think_ about it." Jean said, tears behind her emerald eyes. "There's... Not an _exception,_ Logan. If you touch Rogue right now, you'll_ die._ She wouldn't want to live with that." She pleaded to him. His teeth clenched, he adjusted her position in her arms.

"Not watchin' her _die_, Jeannie." He said, staring down at her. She moaned again and he felt his throat close. Jean closed her eyes and decided to be proactive, scanning Rogue to see what she could find. She gasped though, biting her lip in response.

"Her... _She's_..." Scott braced her shoulders and looked seriously into her face.

"Jean, what is it?" Even he had never seen his girlfriend's face so solemn, not even when the professor joined Apocalypse.

She blinked slowly, like the words weighed too much to say. "Her... Her _immune system_ is collapsing." Logan looked up in shock. Kurt gripped onto Mystique tight who just hung her head.

_"No_..." The shapeshifter began to wail. "Why? _For what_?" Logan muttered to himself.

"Elvira," He called out. Wanda decided to be generous and not hex Logan into oblivion for that. "Is... Is there _anythin' _you can do to help? They say your powers are like magic, even _Rogue_ can't figure them out." Wanda almost felt bad, flattered by Logan's words. She could hex, and it _was_ magic, but she wasn't a miracle worker. She sighed when she looked at Rogue.

"I can always try. I'd like to think I can keep her from getting worse." Logan nodded, a twinkle in eye. Jean approached Palance and waved a hand. Instantly, he fell in a calm stupor, convinced he was trapped in a maze.

"There," She grumbled. "I think I should be able to help Wanda with that." Logan inhaled as he lifted Rogue as delicately as he could. It looked like there wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt. Jean looked down at her sadly, hoping for her team's sake that she did not perish. "But, I'll still contact the professor. See if we can last minute rig Ororo to Cerebro..." Logan's face fell.

He looked down to Rogue. _"That_ bad?" Jean nodded, her lip trembling too much to speak. Logan steeled his face as Piotr lifted Palance. "Let's go."

* * *

Ororo came to Charles' office as soon as he called for her. She was supposed to be resting, but she couldn't sleep. She was worried about the team, she was worried about Hope who was fussy. She was worried about Rogue. She could sense it, nobody could sleep in that place. So, she wasn't shocked when the telepath was up too, despite the ungodly hour.

"Charles," She said breathlessly, entering his office in a night gown.

"Ororo, thank you. I have a terribly large favor to ask. I implore that you do it." She pushed her lips into a grim line. He was nervous, trying to smile but fidgeting too much for it to be genuine. She swallowed.

"Anything." She answered. "What's the matter?" His bowed his head gravely.

"It's Rogue. Her condition is beyond critical in Muir. She was infected with a virus that's breaking her down on a cellular level." The woman covered her mouth in horror.

"God's no, not_ her._"

"What I propose we try may not work. But Jean contacted me and said Rogue stands no chance unless we do this." The look in Ororo's eye hardened.

"Then we will do it. I'll get the portable Cerebro to the roof-"

"Hank's already waiting."

* * *

Ororo would sleep for two and a half full days after generating a storm over a thousand miles away.

With the guiding force of her gale force winds, Wanda and Jean laboring to suspend the illness, and Logan's crafty piloting they made it back to Hank in time. With no time to spare. He said if something had gone 1/100 of a fraction differently, if they had taken minutes longer, she wouldn't be here. Palance was locked in his trance in the Danger Room until they had the time to deal with him.

Everyone felt better having Hank work on Rogue, even with her extremely dangerous skin. If anyone could save her, it was him. He always pulled them through. But, his prognosis wasn't good. And it was only getting worse. He spoke (privately) with Charles, battling with a day long headache. When he heard, the whole institute shook like an earthquake.

Then, it took Piotr, Hank, and Jean's telepathy to hold Logan back from touching her anyway.

"I am _sorry,_ friend." He told him, his voice choking involuntarily._ "She... She-"_

"Then there's a_lways_ the last plan." Logan revealed his bare hand.

"We cannot let you, even if it worked (and I'm not sure that it would), she would _never_ forgive herself, Logan." He shook his head, shaking.

_"Can't let her die, Hank-"_

"Then we wait." He urged, tears behind his eyes._ "Then we wait. And we pray_."

Scott stared at her through the window of the infirmary. Right now, her room was off limits, making this even more difficult. Her mutation was just too powerful with the virus. The school did not want to risk any more tragedy. Only Logan was allowed inside, and that was by volunteering a mental scan to be sure he wouldn't touch her.

He didn't even know where to begin. Mystique stood beside him, completely numb after Hank tried to talk to her three times.

"Hank says we can _only_ wait." The mother said after a while. Her tone is sour, but it's mostly grief. She had prayed and begged the entire flight that they got Rogue to him.

"If that bothers you, _you_ can go upstairs." Scott told her, his voice shaking.

"No," She shot back with a look. "I can't. I got Kurt to sleep. If _anything-_" Her voice chokes and Scott closes his eyes. "If anything happens, I have to be right here." He inhaled sharply.

"You've tried to kill her, kill all of us before." He jammed his hands in his pant's pockets. "I don't mean to be callous, but how can you be so concerned about her now? Really?" He looked back to his friend lying on the hospital bed, a breathing tube inserted in her mouth, wires in her nose. The sight caused him pain, made him feel nauseous. Made the ground pitch under his feet.

They had been terrified when her powers imploded, when she lapsed into that coma. But this was something else. She was on death's doorstep. He watched, Logan holding her hand with a gloved one. Not the slightest hint of uncertainty.

"You are very young, Scott. You've been through a lot, I'll give you that. But you haven't experienced as much as someone like_ me_. As someone like him." She turned her stare to Wolverine. "You still see things in simple terms." He sucked his teeth.

"Well, it's murder, so it _is_ simple." The light reflected off his glasses.

"I'm not going to justify myself to you." She snapped, _'You're a child.'_ left hanging in the air.

"Just calling it like I see it. You're one of the most ruthless people I've ever met." Scott stared grimly in the infirmary. "Only a fool turns his back to you."

"Perhaps." She gave a noncommittal shrug. "I don't expect you to ever understand. Call me one day when you have a child." She turned and doubled back to the sofa in the waiting area, hoping Hank would come out with some different news. Better news. Scott stood, staring stone faced into the infirmary. His friend had to get better, right? She couldn't die, could she?

* * *

"I brought something for you." The hulking, Russian mutant had appeared at Kitty's door. Two days had passed since Rogue was retrieved from Muir. Things weren't looking any better. Kitty had barely left her room with Hope since. Her room was empty, quiet, and it was eating the girl up. "You miss dinner, Piotr made plate." What he really meant was that he cooked Kitty a veggie dog and made her a salad so she'd eat something.

She tried to smile, but it was a hollow expression. "T-Thanks P, that was so thoughtful of you." She set the red-haired baby down in her walker, a glum expression on her face. He smiled, but it was painful. Making Kitty a plate did little to help her with what she and everyone else were going through. He took a seat on her pink comforter and stared towards Rogue's side of the room.

Hope whimpered, it seemed to be what she did most these days. She missed Rogue terribly and she wasn't seeming like the same, joyous child she once was. It just made what Kitty and everyone were going through harder.

The girls were getting older, they no longer had to share a room. In fact, Scott and Jean now shared one. But, they preferred it that way. He could tell Kitty had nothing but time to wonder if she would always be alone in there, now. "She is missed." He murmured softly. He kicked himself when he saw a tear slide down her face. "Katya,_ I-_"

"No, it's_ okay_." She told him, wiping her face. "It's just so sweet you..." She threw her hands in her face, sobbing unintelligibly. He couldn't make out a word the girl said but he patted her shoulder awkwardly, pulling her close to him.

"Piotr is here." He told her awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. Luckily, that was all she wanted to hear.

"Thank you."

* * *

Logan had just sent Kitty back to bed after visiting Rogue, taking a lap around the campus for safety reasons and for a breather. To try to ponder a reality where Rogue doesn't make it. It's too hard, even alone, under the moonlight. He returns to the infirmary, his brow dripped in sweat. His knuckles raw and bloody, slowly healing. Inside her quarantined room was Mystique. She was standing there, crying, reaching out to her face.

Without thinking Logan rushed in, grabbing her arm. "_Raven_," He snarled. "Don-" He paused when he saw gloves.

"I just..." She inhaled, wiping at her face as though she were embarrassed. "I just, um, spoke with Hank..." He didn't like her reaction, if so. He answered with silence, his eyes drifting back towards Rogue. They lingered on her transluscent skin, the breathing tube. Dread swirled in his chest. "He used phages... Something to get the poison out her blood, but there's no change." She explained, her voice breathy.

Logan's stare drifted to the ground. "He said the Strain 88 has passed through her _meningeal wall_." Her words felt like a gut punch to him, sucking all the air from the room. _'Her brain-'_ "She looked like was in pain, I just wanted to..." She dropped her head to her hands and broke into sobs. "She's trying to fight that virus all on her own,_ I never should've_-" She jerked when Logan placed an uncomfortable hand on her shoulder. His stare was unreadable.

"You wanted to help." He said, his voice low. She said nothing else, her eyes drifting to her sick daughter.

"I _should_ let her touch me." She sniffed, hardening her face. "I did this to her." Before he could say anything else she pulled away, walking out of Rogue's infirmary room.

Logan took a seat silently next to her bedside.

* * *

The suns rays were barely creeping over the horizon when Cable finally arrived. Richard Palance had been defeated. Strain 88 had been created. It was time to enlist Rogue to his cause. By choice or by force. He started at the brick built institution in the distance. Soon, he would be reunited with the thing that mattered most in his life. But he was gonna have to fight for it. If he knew the X-Men, he knew they weren't going to trust him quickly. Not after he disrupted Rogue's rest.

_'But I've got to,'_ He thought, his eye shining in the distance. '_If Hope is to have anywhere safe to be, I have to save this time.'_ Maybe even at Rogue's expense, this would not leave the X-Men a fan of his. But he wasn't sure what other choice he had. He'd read Destiny's diary over and over. He didn't see another way. He threw a device in the air that broke over him.

He began to flash blue, rendering him undetectable by the school's security.

He shut his eyes and reached out to Rogue.

_'I'm sorry...'_

Rogue twitched in the infirmary, waking Logan from one of the rare ten minutes of sleep he'd been catching. He was awake instantly, sitting up and examining her closely. She looked the same, but he could've sworn he heard a movement. He watched her, his brow furrowed in concern._ 'Open those eyes, kid._' He thought, wondering if she hurt.

Her eyes fluttered briefly, but he saw it. He stood from the chair, praying he wasn't hallucinating from fatigue. "M-Marie?"

'_I know you're hanging on a thin thread, Rogue. But, we need you. Really need you._' She twitched again and Logan called out for the doctor.

"HANK-" He cried out, Laura tearing into the infirmary first. She'd been sleeping outside in the infirmary lobby.

_'I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to... But, wake up.'_ In that instant, images assaulted her mind. Of death, misery, tragedy. All of it, all that was coming if the earth was claimed by the Hecatomb. She'd never heard that name before, seen these images but she _understood_. If this happened it would mean armageddon. Everyone would be swallowed whole.

She felt it, everything the earth would feel. _'No!_' She cried out into the black abyss. _'NO-'_

Rogue choked, hard, as her stormy eyes shot open in real life. She knew nothing but pain, nausea, misery as she gagged, tears flying from her eyes. "HANK, SHE'S AWAKE." He dropped to her side, trying to keep her from harming herself. He and Laura watched in horror as she ripped the tube from her mouth and nose. She coughed, grabbing her throat as she wheezed. "ROGUE, you_ need_ to relax. A couple of minutes ago, you were_ dying_." He looked at her with wide eyes. He moved closer but Laura whined, knowing her touch was lethal.

Rogue moved back as well, her head swimming. "L-Logan..._ Somethin'_ w-woke me up." She looked at him, her skin absent of color. Her eyes washed out, her hair limp. She looked so unwell, he almost wanted her out and recuperating. She looked around the infirmary room. "Something's coming." He stared into her eyes, worried for her.

"Okay, just try to relax. _Please."_ He begged as Hank hurried in, his eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"_Anna, how did you remove your breathing tu-"_

"I'm fine, Hank-" She rasped, still clutching her neck. "Something's _happening-"_ He ushered her down, his gloves already on.

"You need to lay back. If you are too active it could trigger a cardiac arrest among other things. _Please_," Hank told her, his face serious.

"_Marie, please._" Logan begged, like he'd seen a ghost. A hand over her sweat soaked chest, she looked up at them.

"You guys don't_ understand,_" She gasped as she stood against Hank's protests.

_"Anna-"_

"Something is coming._ It woke me up._ Darkness. A ship. A nest. A nest..." Logan's heart hammered in his chest as it seemed like she got stuck in a trance._ 'I'll fucking kill Palance for this. I'll skin him my own self-_' "Aliens!" Rogue snapped herself out of it. "My head hurts _so much.._. Someone, a telepath woke me up." She looked around the room."Showed me images, images of something thats gonna happen if... If Ah-" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed against Logan.

"Whoa, _Rogue!_" He caught her with ease, leaning her against the bed.

"She's hysterical, she'll _only_ spread the sickness this way." Logan watched as he wiped at her head with a cool rag.

"But, what if what she's seeing is _true._" Their eyes met for a long moment.

"Then we've got more troubles ahead, friend." Before he could ponder it more, Jean reached out to him.

_'Logan?'_

_'What is it, Red?'_

_'Someone's approaching the mansion.'_ He heard glass shatter.

_'What.'_

_'None of the alarms went off, but Scott told me. I'm watching right now, it's true.'_ He snarled, getting Hank's attention. "Stay with her," He ordered, heading upstairs.

_"I will, Logan. I will."_


	10. Consciousness

Logan's claws were already out when he tore down the staircase, cursing loudly. He saw an optic blast hurdle in his line of vision and heard the following glass shatter. He jumped over the banister to get there, faster. He made it there to see the blast fade right through someone, a white haired man holding a giant gun. _'What the-'_

"Logan!" Jean cried, hovering down in a familiar purple shirt and khaki pants. Her face focused, she threw her hand out towards the intruder. "Be careful, he's a telepath." She informed, struggling to access information in his mind. He looked... Odd. Like he wasn't from this time, even. Jean had never seen the blue and yellow uniform like his, or his fully cyber arm. '_And his eye, it glows. Is.. is he a cyborg? What's going on?'_

"I was expecting this response." Was all he said, his eyes anchored on the red haired psychic in front of him._ 'She's... She's so young here._' He thought. '_I'm really not even a gleam in her eye, yet._' He turned to Scott when another optic blast flew through him. Cable only smiled._ 'And him, just a boy...'_

"Don't_ matter,_ Jeannie." Logan said, looking sadistically through his claws. "Mutants, humans,_ telepaths_... They all cut and bleed the same!" He leapt at Cable, snarling like a mad man. He too, sailed through the apparition of him. He doubled back and launched himself to the same result.

"I'm here to help, you guys." He stood calmly as they all still attacked, Logan reaching with his claws. "I need Rogue's help-"

"YOU," Logan snarled. "You _DID_ wake her!" Jean and Scott looked at each other.

"She's AWAKE," Scott's jaw dropped open. "Hank said-"

"You went into her mind and disrupted her rest? Do you have_ any_ idea-" Jean began chastising, angrily.

"YOU, almost killed her." He seethed, his eyes black. "I'm gonna make you bleed-" He tossed something at Logan's feet that began to smoke.

"I didn't want to do it this way, but we don't have time." First, Jean began screaming and crying out, alarming Scott.

"JEAN-" But then the images assaulted his mind too. Even he shouted, cradling his head as his eyes watered involuntarily._ 'W-What is this?'_ Images of dread and death filled their minds. A giant, black ship that filled the sky. A network of a billion souls, billions of years old, consumed by this malevolent force. And earth is next. The pain in Logan's head was so great, he almost flew into a berserker rage.

He clutched his head, pawing at his head to make it stop. The images, the feelings, the scent of everyone's freakout was too much. "_No, STOP!_" He shouted, doubling over on the floor.

"What in the heavens is, _NNNNGH_-" Ororo was afflicted by the same sight when she flew into the parlor room. Kurt and Kitty, even Mystique was next as the images brought them all to their knees.

"Now do you see? Why I bothered your friend from her coma? Because this is what's coming." Cable told them solemnly, his eye flashing every so often. "Like I said, I didn't have a choice." The psychic invasion ceased, and everyone looked around dumbly.

"W-What the _fuck._.." Mystique spat. "H-How did you... Get in my_ mind_..." She stood shakily, looking around her.

Logan stood next panting, Ororo hovered back in the air.

"What the _hell_ was that," Jean cried, not fond of whatever she was just forced to experience. "I don't kow who raised you, but we don'-"

"What was that." Scott demanded, his finger in Cable's face. "Who the fuck are you? What do you want with..." He trailed off as other memories trickled into his and Jean's mind. "What..."

_"No,"_ Jean breathed. He had at least two decades on them, but the memories seemed to tell them that this man was their son. In the future. The future of another time. "How-"

"It's a long story." He answered, but his eyes were soft.

"How did we know this isn't all some trap? We don't_ know_ you, and you implanted these hysterical suggestions in our minds." Everyone's unsure stare landed on the telepath holding a gun. Mystique folded her arms.

"For once, I agree with him." Cable chuckled dryly.

"Thought you'd say that. Hope's last name is Summers." Scott's face went pale.

"Oh my gosh, he knows about her..." Kitty murmured, getting frightened.

"I found Hope." He corrected. "Hope brought me here, saved us both from some lunatic, Bishop." Now Ororo paled. "But we got separated." Logan and Scott exchanged glances.

"We're gonna check you out, Hank can run your DNA. See if any of what you say is true." Logan snarled. Cable didn't say anything. "And _good luck_ getting to Hope through Rogue. When she wakes up sh-"

"ANNA,_ please._" Everyone turned when they heard Hank's exasperated voice. Rogue was barely standing, clinging to the banister in one of Jean's spare, X-Suits (to cover as much of her skin as possible). This one was just black, like a yoga suit. She was panting and dripping with sweat, her eyes locked with the strange time traveler's.

_"You..."_ She began, her voice flat. "You woke me."

"I did." He admitted with a slight shrug. "You were the first to see what everyone else did."

_"Daughter,_" Mystique began, rushing forward.

"Rogue you should be in_ bed_," Logan rushed to her side, Kurt and Kitty behind him. "You haven't healed, you are still infected-"

"Yeah, you _definitely_ don't look so good-" Kitty started, her eyes locked on her ghostly appearance.

"I'll get you some vater." Kurt insisted, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"No," Rogue shook her head, making herself dizzy. "He woke me up. Ah need to know why. _He..._" Her eyes watered. "He knows where Hope came from." Everyone turned back to the psychic, his grim stare on Rogue. She was even younger than Jean and Scott, and the virus was destroying her. _'She needed more time to rest. But, we don't have enough time.'_

He walked past Scott and Jean to Rogue. "C'mon. Let's go see her."

* * *

The only time Hope had more of a reaction than she did to Rogue was when she saw Cable. That quelled any lingering questions or fears about him, that baby had better intuition than anyone else in the institute. Finally, when he watched the baby cry out at excitement just at the sight of him, Logan began seriously considering the things Cable said. The things he showed them. _'What is goin' on?'_

Rogue watched, so happy to lay her eyes on Hope again. She'd never seen her as happy as she was to be with him. And Cable, the look in his eye said it all. So full of love and adoration._'This is her tribe...'_ She thought, her chest aching. She couldn't tell if it was this illness or not.

"She wants to see you, _too_," He said, looking down at her softly. The baby's hands were reaching behind him, Rogue's presence did not go unnoticed. Their entire routine had been changed by her kidnapping and subsequent illness. Tears washed over Rogue's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to hold Hope, touch her, but she couldn't. It was too dangerous, she was only a child-

_"Breathe_, Stripes." Logan said softly when she began slightly hyperventilating. He knew how bad her powers were making her anxiety. He couldn't begin to imagine. It made him want to cut Palance all over again. "It's okay. You're covered."

"Not enough," She hissed angrily. "Cable, Ah care too much about Hope to-" She stumbled back when he approached her, his face hard.

"Been to a lot of times, Rogue. You've _never_ hurt Hope." He held the child forward, her hands reaching anxiously for the white haired girl. She grabbed her, slowly, as if Hope could break from touch. She held her firmly, but away. Hope grunted in disagreement, but Rogue laughed.

_"Sorry_ Ah gotta put so much space, Ah missed you." She seemed to cheer at the sound of the southerner's voice, reaching for Logan as well.

"Hey darlin'," He murmured, his mind occupied. Ororo accepted the child from Rogue and she turned to face Logan and Cable, tiredly.

"We need to talk about what you showed us." Rogue repeated, her voice hoarse. Logan's stare hardened. Rogue was in no condition to be doing anything, especially a mission to take on a sentient alien ship. It just wasn't possible.

_'Logan, Rogue, Ororo, can I see you up here with our guest?'_

"Right on time." Logan growled, placing a hand carefully on Rogue's back. "Let's get you up there so you can get some rest." He said, eyeing Cable for a long moment. Charles looked tense when they arrived, lines etched into his face and forehead. Ororo moved beside him and she didn't look any calmer. She had seen some of the images, felt some of the feelings, heard the screams of the devoured.

Charles physically flinched when he saw Rogue's condition, a hundred different things passing his mind. "Hank _allow-"_

"I woke her, Charles. Forgive me." He narrowed his eyes at the first name, but said nothing about it as Logan helped Rogue slowly into a chair. She seemed to be getting weaker by the passing second. It became clear that Charles had gone from uncomfortable to unhappy.

"Logan, p-" As though he were the telepath, he had already started on his way to get her a glass of water. He returned in a suspiciously quick fashion and anchored at the girl's side, his stare on Cable. Charles cleared his throat. "You say you _woke_, Marie, as though she were taking a leisurely nap." His brow pinched. "She is infected with a virus spliced with _mutant DNA_. She was in a coma so serious, I was fearing she would not wake up, and you-"

"Professor," Her voice was soft and weak. She understood why he was angry, Logan was angry. Hell, it would've been weird if they weren't. But she had seen the most fulfilled realization of what was about to happen to all of them if they didn't do something. And apparently,_ she_ needed to do it. "Ah get why you're upset, but Ah don't think you got to see..." Ororo squirmed.

"Ororo was just filling me in." He answered, his face tight. "I understand urgency, too well. But that doesn't negate my care, _my_ worry_, my_ responsibility for you. _To you."_ He looked back to the other telepath, his face a bit disappointed. Cable had been expecting this, too.

_'Couldn't have said it better, Chuck.'_ Logan said to himself, his face lost in thought. "When I say sorry, I don't just say it to say it. All of this has been a product of a lot of last resorts... _Again_." He met the psychic's eyes. "I'm sorry." Ororo lifted her head as Charles nodded.

"Now, if we could get on with sharing information." He interlocked his hands together. On the desk, Cable placed a worn, brown, leather book. Rogue's breath caught in her throat and Logan frowned. He reached for her glass of water.

_"That's-"_

"Destiny's books." Charles filled in, in surprise. "Something is going to happen." Cable shook his head, turning on the T.V above his head.

"It already is." He told him, turning towards the screen.

_"Again, first responders and police enforcement are saying stay inside, do not panic, and if the Unidentifiable Object is in view, I repeat, do not approach it. Stay indoors until the sirens have ended. I repeat, if you are in the D.C. area there is a complete and utter shutdown, you are to remain in doors until the United States Governement and military say the threat is neutralized. Whatever it is it is massive, and it is in our airspace. Let's switch over to our brave helicopter anchor, Tom?" _

_"Hey, Betty. As you can see from the footage here it's... It's utterly terrifying. There's no end to this object in sight, and it absolutely has to be piloted by.. Something. We can only imagine what it wants to do and what's going to happen right now, D.C is in chaos. People are fleeing, running, jamming major roads trying to flee. Do not try to get to D.C-" _

Cable turned back to face them. "An ancient, alien force showed me all this when I was trying to reunite with Hope." Cable explained. "It has happened before, in hundreds of different timelines, to hundreds of planets. It's a sentient, alien technology. A _weapon._" A look of fear glazed over Charles' face. "It's source of energy is countless lives, consciousnesses. It's filled to the brim with at least 8 billion, collected over millions of years."

Charles said nothing, the fear evident on Rogue and Ororo's faces.

"What does_ that_ got to do with her?" Logan hissed. "We're the X-Men, this sounds like X-Men stuff. We'll suit up and go, like we always do." He stood, glowering at the telepath. "Why wake her up from a fucking com-"

"Logan," Charles' voice was uncharacteristically low._ "Please."_

Rogue took in a shuddering breath. "It's 'cause I _kill_ things with_ one_ touch now, isn't it?" Ororo let out a groan as a hand flew to her head. The girl had already nearly perished. "Ya hopin' it counts for _that_ thing, too?" Cable said nothing, but his stare dropped to the ground.

_"She can't_..." Ororo began but she wasn't finding the right words.

"No." Logan said simply. "There's no way any _one_ person can absorb eight billion lives." He looked to Charles for back up. "Right? There's no feasible way for to do this, right?" Now, he wasn't saying anything. "_Chuck."_

"Okay, so what if Ah don't?" Rogue crossed her arms with a cough. "It's already here. We saw what happens..." Logan shook his head.

"No. No one person can take that thing on."

"It has to be now." Cable cut in, his eyes cold. He understood the difficulty they were having, but he was no stranger to loss. "Yes, cause you have the virus. And yes, you will absorb all of whatever is in the Hecatomb. That is how your mutation is, now. That is how it'll work to defeat it."

"And just _what happens_ to her when she is filled with an entire cosmos' consciousness?" Ororo demanded, her eyes locked with Cable's. "It will not matter to you, this place will be fine. You will have Hope, and Bishop is exiled to Genosha!" Hung his head.

"I.. I don't _know_ what happens." He looked at them all. "Just that this may be our only hope. And I promised I would protect that little girl that ended up here." He turned to Rogue, her face pensive. "Didn't you?" Logan moved quickly but Charles stopped his assault.

"She took a _bulle_t for that little girl, we know just how important she is. Rogue is important to _us_, can't say the same for you. If she didn't wake up herself I'm sure ya woulda pulled the breathing tube out of her throat yoursel-" Cable slugged him hard in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"You guys, _please_-" Rogue began.

"She led her own_ team_ in my time, and she picked me for it." Logan seethed at him from the ground, his claws shot out. "She was our leader. She protected Hope. She's the only person I ever felt comfortable leaving her to, don't you _dare_ say this is easy. Like I'll just_ fling_ her into the Hecatombs. I'll always have to live with taking one of Hope's favorite people away if something happens to her." He stood, nose to nose to Logan. "But I thought that's what we did. Save the world."

"I'll do it." Rogue said softly.

"Child, let us try to see if there's another way-" Rogue smiled sadly at Ororo as Logan ran to her side. "Please!"

_"Rogue, no."_

"We all _know_ there isn't another way. Ah know you all destroyed any trace of the Strain 88, and ya should've. But that means..." Rogue stood, wavering on her feet. "Means it's up t'me."

"We don't do things on our own, Marie." Logan scolded, angrily. He wasn't going to let some stranger take her off to kill herself, not even for the world. "You're a part of a_ team-_"

"An I won't let any o'yall risk your lives, especially for nothin'-"

"You ain't nothin'." He bit back, staring into her stormy eyes.

"This was the single worst moment of my life. Let me do good with it." She had struggled with the shadows of her normal absorptions, he couldn't watch her go through with this. It would break her, he knew it.

"There has to be a way we can do this together." Charles tried.

"Not unless you want to watch them die, together." Cable shot back harshly. Logan growled.

"Any other way ensures there are more casualties than there need to be." Tears welled in Rogue's eyes.

"Please, Ah don't wanna see anybody hurt."

"You cannot possibly do this alone," Ororo insisted, hugging herself.

"You cannot ask us to let you." Charles pleaded, but Rogue hung her head.

"Ah _have_ to, Ah've known that since Cable woke me up." She turned to Logan, chewing her lip. "Ah'm sorry..."

_"You're_ sorry," He scoffed, bringing her close as if her skin wasn't lethal with one touch. "I'm sorry. I didn't protect you good enough." Rogue shook her head in disagreement.

_"Logan-"_

"We will not send her off with a goodbye." Charles spoke firmly, reaching for the phone on her desk. "If you will do this, take Cable for his word and not try to form some sort of... Plan with _all_ of us," He gave Rogue a pained look. "Then we will do our best to prepare. I will have Betsy Braddock and Emma Frost on telepathic standby. We will all work together to try and preserve your mind after this trauma, we will not leave you for dead." Tears streaming down her face, the girl carefully leaned down and hugged the telepath.

She knew from what everyone'd said that it may just be easier if she does die. Living with eight billion shadows could break anyone. "Thank you, professor."

"No, Rogue." He shook his head gravely as he looked up at the T.V. "Thank_ you_." She hugged Ororo carefully, crying harder when she brought her closer.

"You godspeed, child." She looked at Logan his eyes were shining. He gripped her tight, his eyes sullen.

"You gonna..." No she couldn't. More tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Ah can't-"

"We don't have time to fight our way out of here." Cable dropped his head. "Has to be quiet." Logan sighed.

"Then at least let me get you to D.C. I'll see you off." He shrugged into a leather jacket, stone-faced. "One last ride."


	11. 8 Billion

"HOW _COULD_ YOU," Piotr was awkwardly intercepting the raging, blue skinned mutant from getting her hands on the professor. He sat in silence, his face pulled tight. Scott was watching her, stone faced, as she grunted and cried against the Russian's immovable form. He was used to Mystique's temper tantrums, especially once she joined the institute. But, even he had never seen anything like _this_. Her blue cheeks were tinged red with blush and fury, her eyes chilling in how evilly they stared at Charles.

Kitty was clinging to a mute Kurt who was just staring, far past the bald telepath. Far past his words. Rogue, the time traveler, and Logan had all disappeared on a death mission_. Together._ Logan _let_ her. He took her. It didn't make sense. He was supposed to protect her the times when Kurt couldn't. He just stared, not even trying to stop his own mother.

"You talk to him with some_ respect._" Scott demanded, his voice low. His finger habbed at the ground. The pain, confusion, anger, and disappointment rolling off of the mutant was sparking a migraine in his girlfriend. She whimpered, massaging her temples. He turned to the psychic, the sides of his face pulled down. "You have an explanation for this, _right?_" Certainly, their caretaker, their leader had not sent Rogue off like a lamb to some alien slaughter.

"Scott," Jean choked out, feeling the profound regret rolling off the professor. His helplessness._ 'There's nothing he could do.'_ She thought in realization. _'Rogue taking on the Hecatombs is our last shot, and it may not even work._' She hung her head, Scott shaking beside her. He was trembling, his stare cast at the floor in a quiet, mounting rage.

"No, he didn't want to _think_ of a plan. Sending off my daughter to do the dirty work, _the dying_, THAT is a good enough plan-"

"Professor, _make her stop_!" Scott ordered, lurching forward out of instinct. The blood between the two had always been bad. He didn't take her mother act for a second. Jean blocked his way, a striped, long-sleeved 'X' shirt on.

"Please, Kurt." Kitty sniffed, tugging on his marigold polo. "S-Say_ something_..." He remained silent, piecing together what Charles had told them.

"Everyone, _please."_ Ororo insisted over the growing chaos.

"Please." Scott squints at the professor's already crestfallen tone._ 'Mystique can't be right.'_ "Everyone," He turned to look at Mystique but he didn't say anything. "I want to explain-"

"Tell me it isn't true!" The glasses wearing mutant interrupted, his anger steadily rising.

"Let him_ talk_, Hon." Jean insisted, her brow furrowing.

"Charles," Hank began anxiously. "I'm _very_ worried about not being able to monitor Rogue, right now." He twiddled his fingers anxiously, other worried faces turning to him. D.C was bad, the entire world was react to the footage. "Her illness is too _severe_, unpredictable-"

_"Is Rogue going to D.C?!"_ Scott yelled, Jean's slender hands on his bicep. She turned back towards Charles, biting her lip. Ororo did much of the same, standing helplessly beside him. She was mostly just glad it wasn't her job to break this news. "Is she going to try to fight that... That_ thing?_" Charles' eyes were shut now, his mouth leaning on the tips of his interlocked fingers.

He opened his eyes and stared straight at Scott. "Yes." Kitty's knees buckled against Kurt as he stood, still in a stupor. Mystique let out a feline like hiss as she reignited her fury again, straining to breach Piotr's block.

"You were supposed to _take care of he_r! How could you ask her to do this!" She shouted, her eyes bloodshot. "You bastard if she dies _I'll kill you my-_"

_"Enough of that."_ Ororo's voice dared her, no matter how angry or rightly so, to ever try.

"You won't even think about it." Jean promised, her glare dark from Scott's side. Hank just shook his head.

"No... She, she cannot..." Bobby broke his silence from beside Hank, his face uncharacteristically dark.

"Yeah, did any of you_ see_ her, what is she gonna be able to do?" Scott jabbed a finger towards the professor, his face bared in a snarl.

_"Why_ didn't you send the whole team?" He began crossing the room to him quickly, Jean dangling off of him. "What else aren't you telling us-"

"Scott-" Ororo moved between him and the telepath, her stare saying she would fight her own teammate and leader if she had to. Scott knew better than to test her, but he would not tolerate deceit on Charles' part.

"Tell us what's happening." The bald man looked to him, and then once more at Mystique. He spared Kurt a worried glance before he continued.

"I would never send Rogue or _any_ student of mine," His pause and stare were emphasized. "Off to do something I wouldn't do myself._ I,"_ He inhaled suddenly and Scott's posture sagged like a basketball deflating. "I begged her..." He shook his head, wondering how he could look out into that sea of faces and tell them he can protect him, that everything will be okay. The entire collective consciousness was depending on _Rogue,_ not him. "I _begged_ her not to go..." Scott was shaking his head, now.

Mystique let out a frustrated sob, pressing her wrists against her head until she felt her head might burst. "God,_ damn it,_" She cried out, breaking into tears.

"Not that you don't trust his words, but I was there. I begged her, too." Ororo's lip trembled but she steeled her face. "Cable woke her, showed her what was about to happen..."

_"Asked her."_ Scott filled in, feeling his blood run cold.

"Her mutation... The virus..." Kurt spoke finally, making Kitty gasp. He turned towards Charles. "She hopes she can kill it. Kill it _vith v'one touch_." He blinked slowly, Kitty dropped her head. "Doesn't she?"

"She hopes to," Charles sighed. "I do not like this plan either." He continued. "I'm so _angry and guilty_ that I had no idea this was coming, _happening.._. That this was really an option I had to accept, had no power to stop. I still rathered we tried, together, a_ team_ effort. Something. Anything, but_ that._ But she... They were convinced. And Cable assured our safety was here."

Scott cursed, realizing she'd probably made up her mind once she'd woken up. "You're a telepath, not a precog." Jean comforted. "I sensed nothing, Ororo sensed nothing... We all just saw the news today. There's no more you could've done." She hung her head solemnly.

"Why? Why would she do this, without telling any of us? Without _letting us help_?_ She_ defeated Apocalypse, but we worked_ together_!" He exclaimed, so hurt and confused and mostly shocked. Sure, anyone would've immediately undercut the seriousness of the situation and try to get her to stay, but they were a team. They checked in with each other. They care what happened.

Charles only sighed, the look in his eye more defeated than any had ever seen. "Because, she and Cable thought it was the only way." Scott only frowned, his hands on his hips.

"It's tense in here," Jean broke away from him, sensing that he wanted to be alone. "I'll check on Hope, I hope she's doing alright." Charles looked down at his hands, sadly.

"Good idea, Jean."

"So that's just it?" Mystique started, her voice breathy. "_We just let her-"_

"We have_ faith_, Raven. Come." She stood speechless as Hank grabbed her arm gently to reach the kitchen. "Let me make you a cup of tea." She didn't say anything, she was too stunned to speak or protest. Ororo sighed in frustration and just followed after, unsure what to do with herself either. Jean took the moment for some peace and quiet to mull over her own thoughts. How bad she felt for the professor, how wrong it felt that the X-Men weren't standing with Rogue._ 'If Logan went... It really seems like there was no other way.'_

Amara had been holding the sullen child. She seemed relieved at the sight of the older telepath, she usually had a soothing effect on the mutant child. Jean took her eagerly, rubbing the girl's back as she whimpered. "I_ know_," She cooed. "I feel crazy in here, too. You must feel so tense." She held the child close and sighed, wishing he could explain what was happening to the child who didn't understand.

She must've been sending out her emotions, or maybe Hope really did understand.

_'I do.'_ Jean looked around when her mind was intruded in. _'Jean... I'm not who you think I am.'_ She looked down at the girl's intense, emerald stare. _'I am in this form because I exhausted my power to save Cable and I when his time travel mechanism broke. I was much older.'_ The other telepath froze, unsure of what to think or even say in response._ 'But more about that later.. Rogue. She's in trouble.'_ Jean frowned.

_'Just tell me how to help.'_ She answered quickly.

_'Rogue is not gonna be able to defeat the Hecatombs, not by herself. We all need to be there. If I can amplify her power, she might have a chance.'_ Jean raced into the hallway. "Scott!" She cried.

_'Professor-'_

_'Jean?'_

_'I just communicated with Hope. We need to help Rogue, all of us.'_

_'Ready a jet.'_

* * *

Murmurs and whispers were heard, floating down from the massive unit floating in the sky. It was a tangled mass of darkness. A black web blocking out the sun, eclipsing the sky in terror. Even over the screams and shouts from below. People kneeling, praying, begging to be spared by this unholy evil. Screaming for their lives, running. Anywhere.

_'In the reign of the sparrow, owl, comes like a...'_

_'Operation Abyss: assimilation proceed.'_

_'They are two.. Two minds melded. We are 8 billion...'_

She could already sense what having a universe in her head would be like, and she was still hundreds of feet away. She smirked, finding it all ironic now. Shi'ar weapon that absorbed minds. Of course she'd have to be the one to do something about it. For better or for worse, there was nobody like her. She stared up at the massive, alien ship dwarfing the sun.

"It all started as weapon to defend their world from conquerors, imperialists... But the minds inside became this sentient_ thing_, roaming universes and assimilating all." Rogue said nothing, imagining what her mind had in store. "I know, I woke you up and asked_ you_, but..." She turned to him. "You don't have to do this." Rogue looked down at her green cape._ 'Don't I?'_

Logan looked away as she clutched her fists. He promised not to interfere, but it was hard to watch. "Yes. Ah do." Cable nodded, his eye somber. The other flashing bright.

"I'm sorry that it's this way." He reached into his pocket and handed her some sort of package.

"What is_ that_?" Logan asked immediately, his nose twitching.

"Rave. A drug. A mutant performance enhancing one. From the future." Rogue looked at the pill curiously. "Might as well go up swinging." She smiled.

"Thanks, Cable." Logan looked like he didn't approve, but he said nothing as she swallowed it. When it was down, the girl turned to look up at the Hecatomb casting shadow over all of D.C. This was it. Either her mutated powers were enough to stop the sentient hive mind threatening to swallow earth, or she wouldn't. Either way, it seemed she would die.

With a final, long look that said a million words, Rogue hovered to the sky. Logan clenched his teeth tight, biting the inside of his lip. _'This isn't right.' _

_"Rogue_-" It was Cable's voice that made her hang back. He didn't follow up with anymore words, it was just a look. The X-Jet landed just as she took off into the sky.

"NO," Mystique cried, banging on the windows of the X-Jet. "How are any of us supposed to_ help her_? We need to stop her!" She screamed. Scott opened his mouth but Jean spoke, Hope in her arms.

"With all due respect, _Raven_, you haven't seen what Hope can do." She smiled a little. "Hope is gonna make it so Rogue can defeat the Hecatomb and live." Mystique clamped her mouth shut tight. She didn't want to bet Rogue's life on a baby, not even that one. _'At least, that's what we hope.'_

"She possesses latent abilities to not only mimic mutant abilities, but amplify or evolve them. If Hope is near Rogue during contact, she _may_ be able to withstand it." Charles explained, his stare anchored on the extraterrestrial technology. His own limited experiences and knowledge of the Shi'ar was haunting him. "We must hurry and get her out there!"

"I'll protect her with a telekinetic field, we should be able to get close enough safely." Jean offered, her face set. Ororo and Jean hovered in the air, Hope in the psychic's arms. Scott and Mystique ran underneath, Kitty, Bobby and Kurt following behind. They made it to the edge of the bridge where the Hecatomb towered over, breaching the clouds like a storm.

Rogue was hovering in front of it, savoring her last moments of (supposed) freedom in her mind. _'Once Ah do this...'_ She thought. _'Somehow, it's gonna be different. Everything's gonna change.'_ She took a shuddering breath, one of her gloves bare. This is what it all came down to. She had to save the world, again.

"Fly her _closer_, Jean." Charles demanded, Cable and Logan watching in silence.

"No, why is she here!" Cable screamed, watching as Jean floating in horror.

"She's gonna amplify Rogue's abilities so she can take it." Logan filled in, watching them all in the sky anxiously. Hundreds of feet in the air, Rogue blinked and reached out her hand. _'It's time.'_

Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Mystique watched silently from the ground. Even the mutants on earth could feel the psychic backlash of their touch. The ground shook, the pulse kicking up dust and debris around them. Mystique threw her hand up to shield her eyes, staring up at the gigantic ship. Rogue screamed, and it felt like everyone in the world could feel it. Hear it.

_'We were just only married! And then they called him to go out to war, oh I begged him not to go-'_

_'On my birthday, so I could see the ships come in-'_

_'Told her to stay in school and take the advanced course, because you can'-'_

_'You NEVER trust the Shi'ar. They are the most treacherous race-'_

_'My babies... oh, my sweet babies! I can't, oh no my babies-'_

An entire world, and entire lifetime's worth of memories. Feelings. Lives, assaulted Rogue at a speed that Rogue had never experienced. In the blink of an eye, she contained a galaxy. _'W-Wha-'_

_"Aquire,"_ The hive mind chanted around her. Tendrils of black wrapped around her like licorice, drawing her deeper into the ship_. 'NO,' "Aquire, acquire new-"_ It repeated as more and more wrapped itself around her. Darkness swallowed the shining beam of her white, sweat soaked skin. '_No, I CAN'T-' "Determine. Determine."_

"Hope needs to do it,_ now!"_ The professor called from the ground, watching in terror as the ship swallowed Rogue whole. _'My god...'_

As if on cue, the child began to glow, her eyes fixated above. In that instant she mimicked them all, but mainly the professor and Jean's telepathy. With that, she would do what she had to to expand Rogue's ability for absorption. Some of Logan's healing factor would go a long way for the trauma her mind and her body were about to endure. Hope focused, her eyes anchored on Rogue.

_'Like, who did she think she is? I neve-'_

_'The Phoenix Force always choses Omega plus level mutants, and always prefers red heads. It can traverse the universe for millions of-'_

_'En Sabah Nur-'_

_'I love her, but I'm scared to settle down. Scared making it official will ruin everything-'_

Tears streamed down Rogue's face as each life passed through her rapidly, like a flowing river. Like the blood through her veins. _'Please, stop...' _She gasped, as if anyone could hear her_._ She knew she was nowhere near 8 billion. Nowhere_ near_ the end. She felt her head open like a book, where, before struggled with space now there was an abundance. Plenty of room. Space. She was Rogue, and she was the universe.

She screamed, as her touch finally did it's job. The ship began dying. Jean watched, Hope glowing in her arms as the writhing mass of darkness began to slowly fade to grey._ 'She's...'_ Like a rock, she fell from the sky over the churning waters. Before Jean could activate her own telekinesis, Hope slowed her descent, dragging her carefully to the bridge where Mystique and Logan were waiting.

When the ship began sinking, threatening to cause a massive tidal wave, Jean flew into action. Her teeth clenched and her nose already bleeding, she held her hand to slow the massive device down._ 'It's too big...'_ She thought, feeling Hope mimic her. Suddenly, Jean found she was strong enough to lift the alien technology. She always was. Jean felt herself covered in a bright, orange light.

She felt a fire, burning and pulsing in her head. _'I-'_

_'We need you.'_

Screeching, in an eruption of light, flames appeared and washed over the ship. Lit up the sky brighter than any fireworks. Charles watched, pale faced from the ground as Jean singlehandedly disintegrated the Shi'ar weapon. Panting lightly, she slowly hovered towards solid ground, Hope babbling anxiously in her arms. Logan leaned over Rogue breathlessly, his hand hovering over her face.

When Jean got closer she saw tears in his eyes and streaming down his face._ 'No...'_ Scott stood behind him, pacing anxiously as Kitty held Kurt. Mystique just stooped next to Logan, silent.

She was unresponsive, he could not detect her breathing, he could not hear a pulse. She was still, her skin the color of snow, clashing with the earthy green of her uniform. Cable was behind her head, staring down into her colorless face with a look of regret_. "Logan,"_ Jean began, clutching Hope tight_. "The virus-"_ He clamped his hand down on her face. Kitty gasped, but nobody else moved. Nothing happened. The virus burned out on the Hecatomb, or...

_"No,"_ Logan growled, pressing his hand harder. "Rogue-" He gasped as veins appeared on her face and she slowly, started to heal. Cable braced him when Logan passed out and Rogue scrambled back, her head buzzing like bees. She was_ alive,_ but she was not well. Mystique inched forward, her other arm holding Kurt back.

"A-_Anna._.." She began. Her eyes were not her own. Even Logan had never had such a feral, wild look in his eye. Millions of lives were fast forwarding in her mind as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Rogue," Charles called to her in concern. He needed to know how lucid she was. "We're here-"

"M-_Mama.._." She whimpered, looking towards Mystique.

"Daughter-"

"M-M-Make it stop! It's too much, t-too many... Make them stop, please,_ Mama._.." Mystique began to tremble when Rogue cried out to her like a little girl. Her heart ached, broke into a million pieces. Curse Cable for doing this to her, how could he? He never should've woke her up. She ran to her, desperate to comfort her. "I didn't mean to, grandma! I'm sorry, I... I..._ Grandma_-" Rogue grabbed fistfuls of her hair and screeched.

"I'm _here,_ daughter. I-" Rogue began howling, her eyes tossing wildly in her head. She grabbed Mystique by the wrist and threw her, backing away like a cornered animal.

"We are your _friends_, Rogue-" Scott began, his brow wrinkled. "Let us-" She shot to the sky before he could say another word.


	12. Sins Of The Mother

Jean handed Hope to Cable and shot the sky with a curse. Rogue wasn't stable, and she was in possession of too many powers and memories._ 'I've got to talk her down.'_ Jean wasn't the first choice to head up there, but she'd have to make it work. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her mind felt like, just the thought could drive her mad._ 'Billions of minds... I can't imagine-'_

"Rogue!" She called, the girl had tucked into herself, floating in a ball of crackling energy, much the same as when the telepath's power's malfunctioned. "We're here, here to help you!" She hovered, holding herself tightly together. Frazzled, scared eyes darted around the sky. Eyes that were not Rogue's own, they were millions_. Billions_. A universe. "Rogue,_ please-"_ Suddenly, Jean's mind was filled. Filled with chaos, anarchy.

She let out a bone chilling shriek after Rogue filled her head with a fraction of what was happening in her mind. A sliver. A taste. _"NO,"_ She screamed, Scott freaking out from the ground. Jean writhed in the air, clawing at her head to free her mind from the torment._ 'GODS, how does she DEAL with this-'_ She thought, her head pounding from the pressure.

"JEAN-"

_"No, Jean!"_ Charles shouted from below._ 'She cannot try to enter her mind, even I...'_ Without thinking more, he shut his eyes and focused on Rogue's mind. It was worse than he could've ever imagined. Black clouds were covering the sky and the ground was shaking_. 'I have to stop her, before-'_ Helicopters were circling in, US military helicopters. '_Dang it,'_

Rogue screamed, and the psychic backwave knocked everybody on the ground to their feet. Kitty was helping Kurt to his feet, even Cable and Logan struggling to stand.

"She's too strong!" Kitty screamed, watching the air in horror. Charles grit his teeth, focusing all of his psychic ability into calming Rogue_. 'It's... It's too much in her mind!'_ He thought desperately, his nose beginning to bleed as he tried to help her. He had never encountered anything so daunting, so full of dread. Impossible to comprehend. _'I have to, no, I must!'_ Crying out, Rogue fell suddenly from the sky. Groaning, Jean slowed her descent into Logan's arms. He caught her with ease, peering at her with concern. She looked like hell after the past couple of days.

Kitty and Kurt peered worriedly into the professor's clammy face. He was dripping with sweat, his suit wrinkled. "Professor?" Kurt asked.

"Did you do it?" Kitty pressed anxiously. Logan looked at the telepath, feeling like Rogue's battle could never be so easy.

"How is she,_ Chuck_?" Charles sighed as Jean floated to the Scott's arms, holding her head. Cable holding Hope, waiting for an answer.

"This is far from over. I just subdued her so she didn't hurt herself or others, h-her mind... I knew the risk, _the strain,_ but..." His paled complexion said everything his words didn't. Rogue was in very, dire condition. The gruff man steeled his face and tightened his grip on the girl, determined be as brave as she had been. "I do not know." Was all he finished with helplessly. Logan swallowed a growl.

"What's _next?_" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I have two world class telepaths on standby. And Jean, if she's able. We try, Logan. _We try._" The rough man hung his head, he could recognize the psychic's tone. He did not want to inspire too much hope. The odds of Rogue surviving something like this unchanged were pretty nonexistent. He'd be happy if she just survived.

"Please, a_ suggestion."_ Mystique's choked voice came. "Take her _home_, to Destiny's house. I bought it when she passed." The shapeshifter sniffed. "Maybe, somewhere like that would help her..." Her voice trailed off. They were desparate at this point. She knew, the professor knew it, Logan knew it. They weren't in the shape to turn down suggestions.

"Caldecott_. I'll go_." Logan said as more of a warning, that even now Mystique wasn't getting her claws on Rogue. Nobody objected. Charles looked towards the red-head.

"Jean, are you-"

"Yes. Whatever you need, professor." She answered dutifully. She wasn't sure what Hope had done to her, but she felt ready to run a telepathic marathon. Charles turned wearily towards Mystique, just hoping he was doing what was in Rogue's best interest.

"Then it's settled. Drop off the team and head their straight after, Rogue cannot afford to wait." Charles ordered, motioning towards the jet.

"I'll go to, I should be with her." Kurt said solemnly, falling in stride with his mother.

"I'll stay behind with Hope and Cable." Kitty volunteered, hoping her roommate would be coming back from Mississippi. _'Oh Rogue, why didn't you tell us?'_ They watched Logan worriedly carry her back to the plane.

* * *

Jean and Scott embraced as she prepared herself to re-board the jet and help save their friend's mind. Just the strain in her mind was starting to wear on Rogue's body, so they had to be fast. She couldn't even get him to look at her in the face. She felt it, his guilt. They were all probably feeling guilty, wishing there was anything more they could've done.

"Scott-"

"I'm supposed to be the X-Men's _leader._" He looked at Jean, his face hard. "Xavier's_ golden child._ I'm supposed to go down with this ship, make sacrifices like that! Twice, Jean. And there was nothing I could d-" She pressed her lips gently to his to silence him, shutting her eyes as they kissed for several moments. _'She always knew how to make me feel better,'_ He thought, leaning into the kiss.

"If you could've done it, love, you would've. You don't have to tell me that." She brought hime close to her and held him tight, the day had been jarring for everybody. "We're gonna do _everything_ we can for her. I've been waiting to repay this favor for a long time." Scott touched Jean's cheek gently.

"I know. She's lucky. I know she'll be okay." He kissed her forehead and tried to smile. "Enjoy Mississippi." She gave him a lame smile.

"Sure, I will." He watched as she boarded the plane, both Mystique and Logan huddled around Rogue in the med bay area. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her brow furrowed as the professor worked diligently in her mind. Her touch no longer appeared lethal, but she still seemed to be ravaged by the illness._ 'C'mon Jean, you got this.'_

"Red," Logan called, a grimace on his face. She nodded, her face firm.

She knelt by the other psychic and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath before plunging into the chaos of Rogue mind. It was even worse than she thought, cold and dark. A void. A screaming mass, a cacophony of horror. Just the first step gave her a chill, but she stepped forward. Searching for any original sign of her teammate. _'This is going to be a long process...'_

Mystique stroked Rogue sweat soaked hair while the telepaths worked silently. Logan said nothing, searching for any sign of improvement of awareness from Rogue. Nothing, she laid still, sweat trailing down her face. She didn't seem like she was in the same dimension as them, she seemed so far away. It was hard for everyone in the jet to witness, even Ororo piloting. The atmosphere was heavy, it made her tense and want to storm.

She kept the skies clear, the faster they could get Rogue somewhere to rest, the better. The girl did not have a lot of time. It was terrifying clear. She would keep the pent up, frustrated energy to herself. But if she didn't make it, the skies would rain then. They made it suspiciously fast to Rogue's birth town, a swampy, humid place very unlike New York.

Jean can't help but feel for her even more, her home couldn't have been more different than New York. _'What part of her life has been easy?'_ Jean is thankful she's a more perceptive and understanding person now, and wished she'd tried harder to connect with Rogue was she was younger and well, and it'll be on her if they never get the chance. Shaking the bad energy, and rolled Charles behind Logan as they transported her inside.

"Smile, my dear." Hank told Jean, forcing a smile. "For with me, I have the best medical technology, medicine, and prayers for Rogue." This got an almost chuckle from Kurt, he was still most numb and feeling useless, like he shouldn't have come at all. A hand on his shoulder from his mother, of all people, made him feel he made the right choice.

"She's glad you're here." She said, as if reading his mind. He smiled lamely, hoping the familiar surrounding inspired healing in her. It was their only hope at this point. Up ahead, Mystique and Jean was getting acquainted with the other telepaths, and it was going about as good as anyone would expect. They both looked like fembots, beautiful and equally as intimidating. And the first for Charles to call when he heard of Rogue and Cable's plan.

Betsy Braddock (codename Psylocke) looked far older than Jean but not in a way that looked old, just mature. More of a woman, a way Jean wasn't used to feeling. She was one of the most exotic looking women she'd ever seen, with tan skin and purple hair, purple telekinesis to match. She was straight out of a comic book, an international spy with a British accent. Jean was glad Scott was looking after the institute, she found herself falling down the well of the telepath.

Emma Frost was another story. If Jean was fire, Emma was ice. And they were oil and water, meeting and trying not to start a reaction._ "You,_ you are the one Charles had to muzzle for fear of destroying New York." She stood, pressed, platinum blonde locks framing her face in a stylish and somehow cunty, bob. Her eyes were lidded in a white, iridescent frost that Jean thought was on brand but far to juvenile for a woman of Emma's age. But she kept the thoughts hidden deep, she was in the presence of more psychics than normal.

"Emma," Betsy cut in, clearly the more reasonable of the two. "I apologize. What she means is she's never encountered a telepath of your caliber." She gave an exasperated huff. "May it help your friend, let's get inside." Emma nodded.

"Let's hope the psychic calisthenics I've been doing since Charles called were working. What are we dealing with?" She fell in stride with Betsy, Jean and Charles following after.

"Rogue absorbs the minds of all she touches," Charles began.

"And, she touched the_ Hecatomb_. Damn." Betsy cut in, her face serious. They came to a quaintly, southern decorated room that was once Rogue's. It was filled with green, and surprisingly enough, sunflowers. Rogue laid still in the bed, Logan beside her. His gloved hand clasped in hers.

"Only eight billion minds, no biggie." Emma sucked her teeth, shooting Jean a smug look. "We'll all need to pull out our bag of tricks for this one."

* * *

Grudgingly, Logan stood across the room in his uniform as the psychics prepared to begin. They needed silence, total concentration. He probably shouldn't have been there, Mystique either. But they refused to be removed. "Okay," Emma began, her eyes already shut. One hand was hovering over Rogue's head, the other on her pressed, white slacks. "I'm going to take a dip first, just so none of us experience a backlash so severe, we kill everyone around us."

Logan snorted but nobody else said anything. They watched, anxiously, as she attempted to read Rogue's mind for the first time since the Hecatomb. She inhaled sharply, then it became a whimper. Betsy blanched, clutching her indigo blazer tight. Emma Frost didn't whimper. She looked around, just her face communicating how serious whatever it was happened to be. Logan scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Oh, _god..."_

"What is it?" Charles pleaded, his guilt becoming unbearable.

"H-Her touch... These lives. They aren't_ integrated_ as a mass in her mind. They are separate, and terrified, trying to figure out what the _hell_ is going on." Mystique covered her face with a sob.

"How is anyone supposed to survive that? Damn Cable-"

"Listen," Betsy cut in sharply. "I don't wish this on my own worst enemies, and I've got enemies. But what Rogue just did saved this whole planet, universe, probably." Mystique pressed her mouth shut. "It's time for us all to join in, yeah?" She asked, looking to the red head and Charles. He nodded, and so did she. They shut their eyes in unison to see what Emma spoke of.

Emma groaned again. "Just tell me, is Rogue still-" Logan's voice cut off before he could finish.

"Yes, her identity, her consciousness..." Emma mumbled, peering through the anarchy.

"It still exists." Charles finished flatly. "But it is cornered, backed away by the complete fullness of her mind..." He sighed.

"Her mind is breaking under the strain." Jean filled in grimly. Mystique gave a frustrated huff.

Emma shook her head, humbled by the X-Men member's conundrum. "It's like... Searching through the desert for_ one grain of sand_... Except, sand doesn't scream." She complained through grit teeth.

"Well," Mystique snapped, tired of the bad news. "What are you going to do about it?" Emma gave her a look but Betsy sent her own, and the white witch said nothing.

"Let's try moving the minds around, try to dam them..." Jean reasoned. They had to at least try. Betsy, nodded, but Emma shook her head.

"From where do we try? Where is her mind, it-"

"We need to_ try,_ Emma." Betsy cut in wearily. Nobody wanted to hear what couldn't be done before trying. "C'mon." Grumbling, Emma conceded and shut her eyes. The room became tense, instantly. Even with four of the strongest, known, telepaths working on her there didn't appear to be any change. _'So much,'_ Charles thought, groaning with the strain.

_"G-God_..." Jean groaned, straining her mind to damn some of the minds. But every wall they put up, more minds spilled over. More covered the progress they made._ "This_-" With a scream, all four of them were repelled back. Charles spilled out of his chair, both Logan and Mystique scrambling to help him. Emma helped Betsy up, who was holding her head while Jean stood.

"What happened?" Logan asked tensely, holding Charles.

"I've, never had that happen, before..." Was all Betsy said, looking at Rogue.

"There was _too_ much chaos in her mind, we were forced out." Emma snapped, looking around the room. "Listen, I am sorry-"

"Don't start-" Mystique began, pointing a finger.

"If Rogue even could _wake up_, do you know what kind of psychosis she could be under? With all those powers? She could have amnesia, be catatonic, do you all want to make arrangements to take care of her forever like that?" Everyone was driven to silence. "I am sorry, but I can't sugarcoat it, can't risk mine and Betsy's lives for something that _will not_ happen. She's only one person,_ one mind._ She made the ultimate sacrifice so that we could even be here, thanking her. Now, do right by her." Without saying anything else, Emma walked Betsy towards Hank to be looked at.

Mystique threw her face in her hands, screaming in a rage_. 'I didn't want to do it this way, I wanted to do it straight...'_ She looked up at Rogue laying motionless, Logan staring at her. "I can't be in here." Logan watched helplessly as she rushed off, leaving him, Jean, and the professor behind. Jean swallowed, her mouth dry.

"We won't give up." She told him. "And neither will Rogue." Logan grimaced.

"I know, darlin'. I know."_ 'But can we hang on that long?'_

* * *

When Mystique was out of earshot, she hurriedly pulled out her cell phone. "Yes, no._ No_, it's hasn't worked. Fine, you told me so. The plan is a go. Storm us. Yes, I have the weapon. Right." She hung up the phone, her heart hammering in her chest. Things were about to go south in about three minutes, total._ 'Logan will see Creed and lose it, the telepaths will have their hands full with Lady Mastermind, I'll get her right out of here.'_

They were cloaked, but in a house crammed with psychics, that didn't add up to much. And if there was any suspicion of foul play, they would come to her first. She already knew that. She needed to convince them until it didn't matter anymore. They could not save her daughter. Emma, had said as much. It was now time for drastic measures.

Logan felt it as just a tingle on his neck. He contacted Jean and Charles over everyone else's head. _'I feel somethin-'_

_'We sense it, too. Do you suspect-'_

_'Yup, sure do. She wanted to come here.'_

_'Noted.'_ The conversation ended quickly. Logan wasn't sure whether to investigate or stay by Rogue's side, there was no telling what someone might want her for. But it didn't matter. Sabretooth came crashing through the upstairs window, narrowly missing Rogue's bed. Erupting into a fury that hadn't been this bad in years, he lunged for his rival. He knew this game, Sabretooth loved killing and defiling, hurting all Logan held dear. And he'd been after Kitty, Jean, and Rogue for some time.

"You picked a bad day, you_ ugly bastard_-" He raised his claws when he heard Jean scream. They were surrounded, the room suddenly filled. With lots of mutants he didn't recognize. He and Charles stared around them in disbelief, Logan moving from Sabretooth to cover the telepath and Rogue._ 'What in the fuck is-'_ This was more than Sabretooth, someone had sent him. Hundreds of times worse, now.

There was the green haired girl with powers like Magneto, a long haired native american with dozens of guns. Too many people for him to count. Jean backed up against him, Betsy and Emma appearing quickly. Emma was shining in her diamond form, impervious to damage. And Betsy was glowing in a bright, purple haze.

"You're not getting her withou-" A gunshot to the chest finished that sentence for Logan. Jean shouted, covering herself, the professor, and Rogue in a psychic shield.

_"Logan-"_

Bullets were flying, beams. The whole house shook. Nobody could tell what was going on. Before Jean knew it her powers were setting half the house on fire. Beast was stabbed. He was bleeding. Panic._ 'Think, Jean.'_ Then Rogue woke up. Gasping. Not sure who she was or what was going on, but that this wasn't supposed to be happening in her old home.

She stood, her skin white, teal veins showing underneath like it was glass. Her wavy hair clung to her as she looked around, ready to rip whoever she picked limb from limb. That's when the shot rang out.

Silence. Then screaming.

_"MOTHER, VHY?"_ The gun sizzled in Mystique's hand.

"ROGUE, NO-" Rogue fell to the floor, shot for the second time. Blood seeped onto her chest, leaking through her uniform like it was the holidays. She laid still. _'No, she was playing us the whole-'_

"Marauders are a go," She hissed into a phone. "Kill them all, except the teleporter. I'm taking Anna Marie to you in their jet." Logan dragged himself on the ground, the gunshot wound taking longer than usual to heal._ 'Shit... Rogue, gotta touch her her...'_ He thought, watching her blood pool out on the floor beside Mystique.

"Really almost believed that Mother Theresa shit," Logan spit, blood dribbling out of his mouth. "Shoulda just been an _actor,_ Mystique." She pointed the gun at him with a shaking hand.

"Be quiet."

"Do it." A giant mutant reached down and gingerly picked Rogue up. "ROGUE-" In a flash, Mystique disappeared, leaving the chaos to Destiny's house.


	13. Mommy Dearest

Logan willed his body to move despite the blinding pain. '_The fuck did they shoot me with?'_ He smelled wood and plaster burning, the acrid scent of Jean's panic cutting through. Hank's blood saturated the area, a smell that made the man ignore how suspiciously slow his wounds were healing. He was rarely on the front lines. But, at least they were. _"McCoy,"_ He called out anxiously, dragging himself across the floor. Charles had toppled out of his chair, but he was okay. Jean was looking around with wild eyes, waiting for another impossible wave to hit them. Mystique had set them up, and rage was burning hot inside her...

"Jean!" Betsy called out. He could smell a little of her blood, too. She was stooped beside Emma, examining her as she laid there. Stunned. Eyes wide and blank. She seemed wiped out, but conscious. Her mind was processing an extraordinary amount of information as fast as she could. The threat seemed eliminated but swells of fire were still emanating around Jean, her X-Suit an strange green.

Charles was speechless, watching in terror her as everyone scrambled around them. _"RED,"_ Logan shouted, and the spell was over. Her suit was black, soot lined the walls.

"Professor?_ Logan?_" She moaned, rubbing her temple. What had happened? Betsy pulled Emma into a sitting position, her other hand hovering over Hank's side wound. The doctor was calm and quiet, straining to get eyes on his comrades and Rogue. _'Mystique... She's...'_ After what felt like an eternity, Logan was standing and racing to the blue mutant's side. He watched as Betsy used her telekinetic powers kept the wound from getting any worse.

"Heard she was taking our jet," Hank grimaced, looking into Logan's eyes with a worried smile.

"You're gonna be alright, Hank." He told him, the look in his eye serious.

"I'll call Scott," Jean insisted with the shake of her head. What happened? She'd gotten so angry all of a sudden.

"And I will patch you up with what we have." Betsy insisted, her face hard. Logan tossed a weary glance at Emma, who still seemed dazed.

"What's happened, Frost." asked quietly, fearing the answer. "What do you_ know_?" She chuckled bitterly, her normally pristine hair frizzy and out of sorts.

"That blue _bimbo_ is what happened." She answered tersely, and Logan could not deny that. She felt bad when she saw the second blue mutant, crying and staring at the stain of Rogue's blood on the carpet. Emma gave a frustrated huff, she and Betsy worked together often but she was not used to the highly emotional editions. "Last Rogue was here her breathing was shallow and her heart _arrhythmic,_ thanks to Mommy Dearest's shot. She seemed to need her, though." She added hastily when they all paled. "Didn't steal her just to let her die..."

She rubbed her temples and pulled more information. "That B rate me... Regan, _oh _Regan. Calls herself_ Lady Mastermind_." Charles' face soured. Before Scott, even Jean, he had located Regan with Cerebro. She was not timid or scared of her powers, she knew her might. She certainly wasn't about to listen to him. He knew she would fall into the ranks of someone like Mystique, but his recruitment had failed. "She did just enough work to keep us from noticing their approach, and not a single Marauder was spared."

"I sensed multiple other telepaths." Betsy continued, her face troubled as she stared at Hank's side. "_Creed_. Magneto's daughter, the one who shares his powers. Polaris. Scalphunter, his lackey. Too many to name. Mystique has been planning this for a long, long time."

"No," Charles cut in, the guilt starting to bloom in his chest. "I fear this is much bigger than her. If anything, she's infiltrated the ranks to keep an eye on things, not orchestrated it. I _never_ should've allowed Mystique clos-"

"No, professor." Kurt interrupted, shocking everyone by speaking. His head hung low as Logan clutched a fist. The kid was devastated, he could smell it. "It ist because of _me_ that anyone even tried to give her a chance. This is on me." Logan clapped a large hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"'Can hardly fault ya for _that,_ Elf." He murmured quietly.

"The blame game doesn't help her_ or_ any of us if they get what they want out of her." Emma's eyes were focused. Everyone went quiet, remembering the separate and epic battles against Apocalypse. They had to assume the worst, especially with her.

_'Scott...'_ The leader jerked back home, surprised to hear from Jean so soon and far away.

_'Jean, everything o-'_

_'No.'_ The admission stuns him, knowing it was so much worse than he realized_. 'Rogue, Mystique... She...'_ He can hear her panicked voice, even in his head.

_'She double-crossed us...'_ He whispered. Scott Summers loved being right, he loved to say 'I told ya so'. Sometimes, he even liked to brag (dating a telepath for years, it wasn't often he got to be right). It was one of his few flaws, one he indulged in often. But even he didn't want to say it as he thought about his teammate in her ruthless hands. _'God, no...'_

_'She sent the Marauders, a woman called Lady Mastermind-'_ This was bad. They sent heavy calvary._ 'She took our jet and Rogue-'_ Now, rage took over the man, already shouting orders.

_'Be there in under an hour, Jean.'_

_xxx_

Kitty's bottom lip was subconsciously jutting out, like it tended to when she pouted. It wasn't fair. She'd been getting sidelined in all the chaos, a lot. Now, Mystique finally showed her true colors and Scott expected _her_ to stay behind. While Piotr went, no less. It was becoming insulting. When Lance took Kitty (in a hair brained scheme to get her to leave the team that ended in their final break up), it had been Rogue she saw first coming to retrieve her, followed closely by Logan. She shook her head, her short locks falling in her face. _"Scott,"_

"You_ know_ Hope needs you." He pressed, worry lines etching in his face. He was just as tired of the argument, tired of the rescue missions they weren't sure would work. Tired of the plots on his irreplaceable friend's life.

"I'm a real part of this team!" She cried. "And, Rogue is my _roommate-"_

"And _your_ part is by looking after Hope and keeping her calm, Kitty. I know it doesn't feel important, but please. With Rogue MIA we can't risk Hope losing it right now. We're gonna bring her back, and there's no way to tell if there isn't a plot on_ her,_ too." Kitty's shoulder's sagged as she looked down at the child. She rarely smiled these days. Scott smiled a little. "In fact, Pete ought to stay here just incase, help you look after her."

"Okay, _okay._ You know I wouldn't ever abandon her. But I'm _so_ going on the next mission, even if Jean has to stay." Scott chuckled tensely.

"Deal." He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to hide his concern, for both their sakes. "Thanks, Kitty. You know she appreciates it." Her gaze lowered, Hope babbling sadly in her arms. When was the last time Rogue even spent time with her?

"Just bring her home, okay?" He nodded, setting his jaw firmly._ 'For all of us.'_

"You know we will." He responded, imagining Mystique's throat in his hands.

* * *

Today was the day. The dreaded day Remy had been fearing almost a year and a half. Mystique's mole mission was ending, she was to return with Rogue (per Sinister's orders). For what, he had no idea. He didn't even think he wanted to know. He'd spent countless hours imagining. Wondering. Worrying himself to pieces over the sick plot he had in store for her. Remy did not baulk easily but he'd seen things under Sinister that made him feel ill, even faint.

He shuffled his deck for the thirtieth time that day. The images of the cards, the sharp ink, the paisley backs are all plastered into his brain from nervously messing with them. He sighed, it was his worse tell. He prayed he didn't have to fight, he was a jittery mess. All he could picture was Rogue's face, suffering because of his inactivity. Logan and Scott had always been right about him. He'd failed to protect her.

But when she appeared in a flash in the arms of a large mutant called Muscle (like equal parts the Juggernaut and Blob, very loyal to Mystique for whatever reason). Remy saw the blood and his sight went red. She wasn't to harm her. Whatever Essex wanted required her health. Health in tact. He needed her to be okay. Mystique was ruthless and careless, as usual.

_"Non,"_ It uttered from his lips before he could stop himself. He can tell by the haunted look on her face that she knows she's messed up, that this was actually the point of no return. But she said nothing. Sinister could not know he loved the girl, her fate would be much worse. But, he couldn't help it. Mystique had allowed this. _Done_ it. Spent months next to her. When Rogue was laid on the table, Remy pounced for the shapeshifter.

"Ya_ fool,_" He snarled, his eyes wide as he tugged at her hair. "What did'cha_ do_!" She rolled from under him, screaming like a banshee. He nails dug into his flesh like claws but he didn't care. All he could imagine is how she'd let her own damn daughter be shot, on a mission that required her in top health. The woman was a poison, she was everything wrong with the world. "Do ya care about_ anyt'in!_" He screamed at her, his fingers digging into her shoulder.

"Bastard, what do _you_ fucking know!" She screeched back, finally ripping herself from his grasp. "You shut your dirty mouth, you piece of trash-"

"Enough." Everyone was silenced as the towering telepath stood before them. Even the ruthless Marauders looked uncomfortable. Mr. Sinister wasn't known for being very predictable, and even less when he wasn't pleased. And he wasn't right now. His skin was palid and white, even whiter than Rogue's blood soaked skin. His eyes were red and angry, filling with a quiet rage. His hair was dark and laying down his back.

Remy almost trembled at the sight of him, moving away from Mystique instinctually. "What is this." His stare turned towards Rogue, who lay dying on the table. This was not what he instructed. The thought of Rogue's life being at Mr. Sinister's mercy made the cajun feel ill, his knees buckling._ 'Lord, pleas-'_

"She_ shot_ her." He declared, his face hard. Mr. Sinister ignored his outburst.

"Rogue will live." Mystique hissed, her eyes shut. Mr. Sinister only inhaled disdainfully before approaching the mutant. He seemed to be thinking, deciding. Remy held his breath.

"Of _course_ she will." Sinister said finally. Mystique exhaled as well. "She has the content of Destiny's diaries (along with everything else) in her head. That's what this is all for." He turned to the rest of his Marauders with a frown. "But the physical copies, they still allude us..." A trembling, stringy haired mutant spoke next.

"Y-Yes, Sinister." His frown depended.

"That's not acceptable, Exodus." Mystique arched an eyebrow. Destiny had been her lover, she knew where the books were.

"But I told you_ exactly_ where to find them." She snapped. Could they do anything. She shrank back when the psychic's stare landed on her.

"Your information was incorrect." Mr. Sinister announced, his arms folded as he examined Rogue. "Those were fakes. Destiny never trusted you with her real ones, it seems." The truth feels like a hundred tiny cuts to Mystique. But, she also feels proud of her lover's cunning. She steels her face unless she wants him to see. "Our only lead, our only thorn in our side is Cable." He pointed a finger to Mystique. "Take that girl, lure Cable here. He'll trade that diary for Hope back."

Mystique nodded silently, she'd been planning to steal her.

"Even with the knowledge of every single vision Destiny had, the X-Men still wouldn't beat us." He declared, looking around. "But I want this to be as_ fun_ as possible." Remy edged forward nervously, he'd been looking at Rogue the whole time.

"So, you'll fix her?" A cruel sneer crawled over Sinister's features.

"Sure. While _you_ and the rest of the Marauders storm the institute so Mystique can get Hope." He paled quickly, he couldn't show his face there. Not after all the promising, the swearing to do right for Rogue. He was shaking. "And, I want blood, Remy. I want some of them to fall, I want them to get the damn message of who I am." The cajun inhaled slowly.

_"Oui._" Was all he said as Mystique watched.


	14. Decoy

For some reason, the very vulnerable Rogue was left alone in Nathaniel's winding lab. Her emerald green tunic was peeled away from porcelain skin. Her bust was heavily bandaged, little stains of red peeking through. Remy sighed, his heart sinking at the thought of a bullet piercing her. He was so angry. He knew he had no right, but staring at his lively love still and pale, he was livid. He accepted his blame and there was plenty to go around.

He touched her carefully with gloved fingers. _"Chére,_" He breathed, tears shielding his vision. He steadied his breathing and gripped her green gloved hand. She'd been through so much and he hadn't been by her side. He'd die regretting that. "So, here we are, again." He said with a grimace. He gripped her hand tighter and prayed she gripped back. "Like Remy neva lef'."

He dropped his stare when she remained still and silent. He forged a smile and continued, knowing it might be a while before he got to see her again. She could perish. She could be awake and hate him. He deserved for her to hate him. "Pity_ fille_ can't hear Remy, was fixin' to apologize. Remy never _wus_ good at apologizin'..." He sniffed, thinking of all the things he'd trade to have her back.

She was perfect, her skin like it was when he used to watch her in high school. And there was no makeup on her face, her skin looked as flawless as a mask. He moved silvery hair on her forehead and sighed. "Remy... He, he went a long way from ya, Rogue. Wit'out exlainin'." He dropped his head solemnly. "Wit'out sayin' goodbye. And den, Ah went a long way from m'self."

He gripped her hand tight. "Now, Remy _back. And, you_..." A tear slipped from his eye, falling right on her ivory cheek. "But ya gon' survive dis_, ya hear? Je the jure._ Even if ya hate me, spit in mah face, _chére_. Neva let me explain..." His face set with newfound determination. "You don' end here. And ya don' end in dis place." He clutched a fist tight. _'I swear, Rogue.'_

Rogue hadn't heard or seen a familiar face in who knows how long. She was swimming in a sea of misery, barely remembering who she was. But, she remembered Remy.

_"We've had our moments..." She said, trying once again to keep the cajun from running. She blocked his way, her arms outstretched. He was always running from something, never letting her catch up. "They're makin' me greedy, Remy. Nobody's affected me like ya. Ah want it all, Ah want it for good." She pleaded, her hands pressed against his chest. They could have a happy ending, right?_

_She stared blankly, involuntarily sifting through his memories. "You could've just asked, Gambit. Ah would've helped." _

_She hung her hand over Remy's shoulder, both Scott and Logan fuming on the lawn. "We ain' talkin' about the past, ya yahoos!" She exclaimed angrily. Only she could pick on the mansion's new addition. It wasn't okay when they did it. "We're talkin' about here an' now, and right now." She smiled up at him, and he leaned his face so close to hers, Logan started to howl. "Gambit an' I walk on the side of the angels..." _

_He nuzzled her hair affectionately, causing Scott to reach for his glasses. "Well said, petite."_

Remy's breath went short when her stormy eyes opened. "_Rogue-"_

_"Remy,_" She cried, gripping his coat with a desperateness that scared him. He stared at her, shaking. Would she still love him? Hate him? Kill him for being complicit in her torturing, for not being there in the most horrible time in her life? He couldn't move or speak, nothing as she shook against him. "Remy, Ah had this _terrible dream_..." Tears squeezed past her shut eyes as he tried to comfort her. "A-Ah ruined my mind. Ah.. Ah touched this thing, and it felt like_ death._.." She threw herself against him and he held tight, terrified by what she said.

"Shh, shh._ S'okay._" He tried, looking down at her. But, she wouldn't be calmed.

"Everyone's thoughts,_ billions upon billions collapsing my head_..." She shook violently, her eyes searching Remy's for help. "I-It was too dark, too dark to even..." She suddenly spoke a very strange language, and Remy began to feel ill._ 'No,'_ "By lateral five degree, seven latitude_ for the galactic core..._" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell against him.

_"Chére?_ ROGUE," He caught her and laid her gently against the table. "Say something',_ c'mon!"_ He patted her face but it was futile, she was back out._ 'God, no...'_

"Horrible. Isn't it?" He was glad it wasn't Sinister that spoke, but he wasn't happy to hear the shapeshifter, either. She was draped in virginal white, for whatever reason. He had only seen her donned in all black. He didn't think the madonna look suited her, she was a demon. He jumped up defensively, determined not to let her hurt Rogue anymore. She held up a gloved hand, unimpressed. "You do not need to protect her from_ me_." She hissed.

_"Don' I?_ You did dis-"

"So did you." Her sharp words silenced the cajun. He had stood there and watched it all unfold. "I can tell because you feel as bad as I do about it._ But_," Now, Mystique was smirking. And, Remy just wanted to slap it off her face. "I actually have a plan to fix this. Not just wallow in front of her ailing form." Remy only sucked his teeth.

"Ah, a plan_? Bon._" He told her sarcastically, staring down at Rogue's incapacitated form. "Sorry Remy don' believe in ya altruism. Ya used her, tried to kill her more den once." He explained, his eyes narrowed.

"And_ you_ didn't kidnap her? Almost blow her up? Please." She sneered. "We've got something in common." He said nothing as she watched over, seeing a glimmer of sadness as she looked down at her adopted daughter. "She's more isolated than ever, stuck in her mind for listening to Cable and saving this world..." Mystique shook her head bitterly.

Remy watched in shock as Mystique laid a hand on Rogue's head and rubbed tenderly. The sight repulsed him. "Ya sayin ya actually_ care_ now? About if she live or die? Is in pain or not? _Really,_ Raven?" She only snorted. "Remy don' understand."

"And, I don't ask you to." She snapped, her cross glare landing on him. "I ask for you to be patient and let things fall into place. If my strategizing is worth a damn, _and it is,_ Anna will be fine. Just, don't do anything stupid." With that, she walked away as Mr. Sinister appeared in the doorway.

"It is time."

* * *

"Something is wrong, Katya." All the color drained from her face when she looked at her boyfriend. Hope went silent in her arms, sensing the unrest easily. She was back to fussing and pouting. Even Cable had left once he realized they'd been compromised by Mystique. They could all have endless enemies. If she had possession of a diary as he did, they were all in danger. It physically hurt to leave Hope behind.

"The professor or Cable would feel something, P. They're both powerful psychics and the professor is watching in on us, ever since Rogue was taken." He didn't look satisfied by her words, however.

"What if they have psychic?" He countered, moving swiftly and taking Hope from Kitty's arms. There were way too many absent from the mansion for someone not to attack them, he knew it. He'd been an Acolyte. He knew how enemies of the X-Men thought. She stared at him, worried and shrugged in one of his large, red sweaters. He was being strange.

_"Piotr-"_

"My skin." He changed to metal and began to vibrate, slightly. Kitty's blood ran cold. "A metal controller... They ar-" A huge blast rocked somewhere east in the mansion. Kitty almost stumbled to the ground, Hope crying. Cursing, Piotr started to rush out when a voice rang in his mind. '_We have every reason to believe this invasion is about Hope, please stay there.'_ Charles ordered all the way from Mississippi, the panicked psychic told him.

Jean, Charles Logan, Kurt, and Hank were stranded in Caldecott. So was any help or reinforcements. Scott had taken Bobby, Ororo, Laura, and Warren to get them and then locate Rogue. So, the mansion was filled with students. Both of their hearts dropped when they realized how vulnerable the school was._ 'Oh god, this was the plan all along!_' Kitty thought as Piotr moved in front of her.

From what they could hear, they did not like the commotion outside. '_I will protect you both'_ He thought. _'Or, die trying.'_

xxx

It would be the day the New Recruits and the New New Recruits would thank Logan's relentless Danger Room training. Because, when Gambit of all people busted through the walls, they sprang into action. Jaime created a chain of clones out of instinct that created a pandemonium that spared a lot of students. Sara, a pink haired Morlock, was firing bone shards into the fray of shift mutants with impressive precision.

Gambit leapt but Lady Mastermind did not, resulting in her shoulder being cut, badly. Rahne leapt for the biggest, white skinned mutant but he slapped her into a wall. The wind controlling mutant who could whip his body at high speeds was halted by the supersonic screams of Banshee. The professor was coaching and screaming orders via telepathy as the mansion ate the damage. Magneto's green daughter screamed, whipping metal around her.

Windows shattered, doors busted off hinges. Roberto and Jubilee shot a blast that separated the Marauders to scatter. Gambit landed in front of them, his face like a dog who'd gotten in the trash. Jubilee looked like she might cry, and Sam stood there, his body vibrating in anger.

"Remy... How_ could_ you? You'll break her heart!" The dark haired girl cried, her hands glowing.

"Where is she? Do one good thing and tell us, swamp rat!" He doesn't answer either of them, he only flashes glowing cards that mean he'll maim them. Sam tosses Jubilee out of harm and launches himself at the southerner.

Regan began focusing her sharp mind to create illusions to further disorient the X-Men. She was stopped by a far stronger mind in her head. _'Forgive me, Regan. For not helping you.'_ He was using the portable Cerebro to aid anyway he could. But, he placed her mind in an expansive illusion of his own, showing the levels separating them in skill.

"CHARLES,"

Sinister towered over the chaos in reflective, blue armor. He cared for only one thing, Destiny's diaries. "Gambit." He called out, the cajun slinking away from former teammates. "Locate the dairy." He said nothing as he ran up the stairs.

A muscularly built, dark haired woman clapped her hand and created an earthquake rivaling Lance's. Snarling, Rahne launched herself teeth first at her throat when she raised a heavy fist to Jaime.

But while that was happening, Mystique made her way to her own agenda. She does not look moved or amused when she sees Kitty and Piotr waiting for her. _"At least_ make it hard for me." She grumbled, pointing a device on her wrist at them. Hope began to scream and cry.

"Watch it!" Kitty shouted as Piotr transformed to steel. That what she wanted. The gun had a magnet (Magneto's idea) that began to pull against him. Kitty began to scream shrilly, demanding he change back before something unthinkable happened.

_"But-"_

"Piotr!" She sobbed. "NOW,"

He obeyed, being vulnerable again when human. A blast shot from the same device and sent him crashing through the wall, unconscious. Kitty moved unflinchingly in front of Mystique. She had almost killed her friend, she'd never get Hope. "Over my dead body, _bitch._" Mystique only snickered, launching herself like a feline projectile. She phased right through surprised when Kitty kicked her in the face.

Kitty dropped low, sweeping her feet through the shapeshifter's ankles. Mystique crashed to the ground, hard. She was at a loss that little Kitty Pryde was holding her own. She flipped back on her feet, snarling. She swiped at her, but the punch went through. Kicked again but the same thing, to a quick jab from Kitty. Now, her powers were becoming a problem. And, so was her agility. She sailed through the air, making Mystique's precise timing off.

Getting frustrated, she reached out to grab nothing but air, yelling when Kitty kneed her in the stomach. Mystique swung fast and she finally mistimed the phase and caught her in the ribs with a stun bar. Kitty screeched and was momentarily on the ground, still. Mystique glared at her, panting before going to pick up Hope. She looked at Kitty's downed form, smirking. "James would be proud."

_'Got the child.'_ She sent to Sinister, hearing the chaos outside.

_'Remy, the diary.'_

Remy stood in front of Charles' office, nobody inside. In his hand was a glowing card, but he didn't need it. Charles could neither read nor influence his mind. Nobody could, thanks to his empath abilities, besides Sinister. But what Sinister did wasn't exactly telepathy. He slunk in, feeling disappointed eyes on him. Jubilee, a young student he'd come to like in his short time there.

"Remy, what _happened?_" Angry tears washed down her face. The cajun's face darkened.

"Ran outta choices." He answered solemnly._ 'Ya could never understand, petite.'_

"Remy, you nev-" He tossed the card in the hall and they both heard a blast. She cowered from him, wondering what he was capable of.

"Remy not playing,_ fille._" His gaze cast at the ground. "De diaries."

"I can't..." She was shivering, making him sick.

_'The bookcase, genius._' Sinister pressed. _'It sticks out like...'_ He spied the leather bound book unlike the others on the man's bookcase.

"Do not do this, Remy._ Please_." Jubilee watched him with a look of anguish, but he said nothing.

_'If you want something done, do it yourself. Marauders, fall back. Book and Hope acquired'_ Remy dashed out the office quickly, wondering if there was a limit to what god could forgive. Because as he looked at the crumbling mansion, he really had to wonder.

* * *

Scott paled when he saw the condition of Destiny's house. It was almost destroyed, it really looked like a super villain team had stormed it. He was familiar with the singed and burning episodes of Jean's, and that wasn't good, either. The X-Jet was nowhere in sight, and they all looked positively exhausted. Defeated. Hopeless. He'd barely wrapped his arms around her when his communicator went off. This wasn't good.

"Cyclops, c-"

"You_ must_ get back." It was Piotr's heavy Russian accent. And he'd been instructed to help Kitty watch Hope. Logan rushed over, his eyes rolling wildly in his head.

_"Peter?"_ He rasped. "Everything alright?"

"No," He answered angrily. "_Katya_ is hurt, so are others. They blew into mansion. They took Hope." Cable's eye glowed fiercely as he began to rage. He stalked over to Scott while Jean screamed, pulling him up by the neck of his uniform.

"We need you, _we need you!_ You have a _responsibility_-" Scott shoved the time traveller off of him, dangerously close from firing a blast. "I _told you_ this was to empty the mansion. I told you this would happen!" He snarled in a rage. "Goddamn you, my only duty is to that girl. And to Rogue, and she would've wanted me to stay-"

"Hey guys, enough!" Jean shouted. "Is everyone okay?" She asked towards the communicator.

"I... I dunno. Piotr is trying to tend to everyone."

_"Thanks,_ Piotr. We'll be there as soon as we can." Jean told him with a sigh. Charles was holding his head in his hands.

"What have I_ done_?" He wondered aloud.

"This isn't your fault, professor. This is the long con. We all kind of fell for it." Scott's fists were balled at his side.

"Let's go." Was all he said before turning and boarding the jet.


	15. Gambit

Mystique had held up her end of the bargain, but she didn't like the way Sinister was appraising her daughter. Like it wouldn't be worth his time to look into her ravaged mind. That had been the deal. "I_ assumed_ you had more adequate resources to help her." She snapped when she got tired of waiting. Sinister waved at her dismissively, dragging himself through her mangled mind. It sounded like a million bees buzzing in a hive. She stood with the child in her arms. She wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Remy stood reluctantly beside her. He tried to count all the things Rogue would hate him for as he stared at her still face._ 'Wake up, chére._' He thought, feeling desperation curl around his heart. He couldn't get the chance to redeem himself if she didn't wake up.

"You just be grateful you're not the one sifting through eight billion minds for any vestige of sanity." He droned, sending her a pointed glare. Remy felt himself grow ill when he tried to imagine the strain her mind was under. "And _truthfully_, Mystique. If Rogue's mind were still in tact," He glared through her. "I would've found it by now. It's over. She's a lost cause." The cajun mutant struggled not to stumble as Mystique's face screwed in a rage.

"It's broken into pieces, Raven. Shattered into tiny pieces by the Hecatomb. A memory here, an impulse there..." Remy paled as he remembered when she came to, frantically try to communicate. He felt like he might sink down and cry. "Keeping her alive was a wasted effort _after all._ Oh, well." The telepath shrugged, raising a fist to her as Mystique began screeching. He moved swiftly in front of her, his body vibrating with adrenaline.

"Ah, but to kill Rogue, _homme._.. Ya mus' get through me." He explained, shuffling his cards menacingly.

"Gambit, you know my patience for you is slim. Don't test it." Mr. Sinister pressed back. Nobody else on this base gave order but him.

"This is futile, Rogue is valuable because she has the full and unlocked text of Destiny's diaries in her mind." The shapeshifter spoke, her even voice betraying the anxiety she felt inside. She knew how ruthless her boss was, he could kill her without a second thought. Sinister only rolled his eyes as the Marauders looked on, mildly entertained.

_"Your_ mind has the text, too." He reminded, his voice rising in intensity. "I wanted to scan yours to-"

"I wear psi-shields for a _reason!_" She reminded him angrily. "We agreed to work together, not trust each other. And that requires her safety!" The woman shouted, her voice echoing in the lab. Mr. Sinister said nothing. "I suggest you leave my daughter with Gambit, Sinister. We can never underestimate the power of a familiar face. I'll be with Hope." She folded her arms, taking the victory.

_'Always one step ahead.._.' She thought. Remy stared at Rogue's face, his mind lost.

_'Chére...'_

* * *

When Logan made it back to the institute he fled to the medbay. He'd left the institute open, and he was lucky things didn't end up worse. He could test the limits of his own healing factor for messing up so bad, his heart flailing in his chest. Kitty was in the first bed, her head bandaged by somebody on hand. Hank was in there, a jarring sight for everybody to see _him_ injured. He fled to the smaller girl's side and she erupted into sobs. "I _tried_, Mr. Logan. I tried, she-" He stooped down and looked seriously into her face.

"You_ okay?_" He asked, his eyes boring through her. If it came down to her and Mystique, he was proud of her for still being alive. It could've gone very differently, he knows how lethal she is. He pulled her close to him, frowning at both Jamie and Rahne in the beds down the hall.

"Madrox, Lass. Y'all_ alright_?" They both nodded and tried to smile, but he can see how worn they were. The Marauders had busted through their _walls_. Logan sighed and tried to imagine what kind of condition Rogue was in, by now. He'd be lucky if she had a pulse. Hank wouldn't give him a straight answer. He asked, constantly, but he never got one. His eyes glazed over with an anxious sadness he hated seeing. "Thanks for holdin' down the fort." He praises, worry lines etched in his face.

He exited the infirmary with his fists clenched tight, wanting to string each Marauder end from end for threatening children. Stealing a baby. And _Gambit,_ he had something extra special cooking for him. He smirked just at the thought when Jean rounded the corner, her face flushed.

He's at attention immediately, bracing her shoulders. "What is it, Jeannie?" He asks her breathlessly.

"Cerebro's found Rogue," She gasped, her brow wet with sweat. "She used her powers." He felt the color drain from his own face. "Scott's getting the jet ready. He said to ask Kitty if she feels up to-"

"I am _so_ coming." She growled, yanking IVs and wires from herself with a scowl.

* * *

Remy threw himself for the child in Mystique's arms. Sinister hadn't even bothered with her, caring only that Cable show up on his doorstep. Everything she did had been for this moment. To get her hands on Hope and Rogue at the same time. "She _has_ to touch her, Gambit. If you want her to live, it's the way things have to be." The child was silent, eerily calm despite the chaos.

_"Non,_" He hissed at her, angry tears burning his irises. He had to protect Rogue from this. "Remy failed her, but Ah won't allow_ dis._ For you to let her hurt a child, _non!"_ Mystique stared, her face unflinching. "Rogue would_ neva_ want dis!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Mystique, she a_ child!_" He admonished, shocked even for her.

"And she's stronger than us all." She declared. "I know you, you're _selfish_. For your own reasons, you want my daughter around." She stared down at Rogue's colorless, vascular skin. He pressed his mouth together in a grim line, she'd hit him where it hurt. This was very true of him. But, could she live with herself if Mystique sacrificed a baby for her? He knew she couldn't. But, he can't live with _himself_ as she lies there, comatose.

When he doesn't speak again, Mystique moves close and presses the baby to her cheek_. 'God, forgive us...'_ He watches in wonder as the child seems unaffected by her deadly touch. She babbled softly, the two's skin touching for the first time. In fact, nothing seemed to happen at all. His chest pulled tight when Rogue twitched and moaned. Mystique backed away instinctually, sure Rogue would have some words for her.

Still, a tear spilled out of her eye as Rogue cried out, sitting up slowly. Even the cajun wiped at his face as Rogue looked around with wide eyes. _'Chére...'_

_"Oh god_, she's alive! Rogue!" She wiped at groggy eyes and looked around, confused as to where she was. It felt like she'd slept for an eternity. She wasn't familiar with her surroundings. Her eyes landed unsurely on Mystique and Gambit, almost cowering behind her.

"W-Where am Ah?" She wondered allowed, taking in the scenery.

"It was_ Destiny_, my love. She foresaw it all. Strain 88, the Hecatomb. She left_ all_ these instructions for me to save you." She explained tearfully, wiping at her face. She had suffered endlessly, all to see her daughter open her eyes again. Rogue watched her, stunned as she tried to take it all in. Her mind felt emptier than she's ever remembered. "It was a steep price, but it was worth it. All of it."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she ran a hand through tangled, wavy hair. This sounded more like her mother. "What do you mean a _price_?" She demanded as Remy watched on.

"Manipulating Sinister and the Marauders with the wrong information to get them out of here." She explained patiently. "So I could use the baby-" Rogue's blood ran cold. Remy was moving when Rogue shot to her feet, her face as white as paper. Lucky for Mystique, she was still weakened from the illness and the strain of all the psyches in her mind.

_"Where's Hope, mother._" She had been right all those months ago. This had all been about a helpless child._ "Ah won't ask you again."_ Mystique was already holding her hands up, defensively.

"I _had_ to use her to touch you. That is the _only_ reason you awoke from your coma." Remy hung his head when Rogue began howling, rabidly. "But, she is fine, Anna. She survived your touch. Destiny wrote about it!" She swung and the blue mutant ducked, narrowly missing. She swung again and Mystique backflipped out of the way.

"Oh, that's supposed t'be a _happy_ ending? Points for you? And, don't think Ah haven't noticed you there,_ swamp ra_t." Remy feel's his heart sink beneath the floorboards. "How much did you have to do with all this?_ Don't lie!"_

"Remy..." He stopped speaking when Rogue lifted a cabinet and tossed it for her mother.

"God, Raven. We can't keep doin' this, not anymore! You keep tryin' to help me,_ save me._.. People keep getting hurt!" She screamed, tears squeezing past her eyes. She pulled one of her gloves away easily, her eyes burning through the shapeshifter. "No more." Remy moved swiftly to intercept her, his adamantium staff barely holding her back. Mystique didn't try to flee, even she knew she deserved death.

"C'mon, _chére."_ Remy murmured. "She Kurt mother." Only that halted her assault.

"Ah wanna see her. Now." Mystique disappeared for a moment and returned with the babbling child in her arms. Rogue rushed to take her away, her hand gloved and her arms shaking. She held the child closed to her and sighed. "My_ head,_ Remy." She looked at him with wide, stormy eyes. "There's _nothin_' in it. No memories,_ no psyches_..." His eyes eyes widened, too. "Ah think she did it."

They both looked down at the infant.

_"Incroyable_..." He whispered, trying to understand how a baby took on eight billion souls. Mystique stood there, knowing Rogue would've written her off for far, far less. She endangered Hope. Rogue would never forgive that.

"Where is Mr. Sinister?" She demanded coldly. Time was not of the essence.

"I sent him and the Marauders looking for more diaries. He wants_ Cable."_ Rogue nodded and shut her eyes.

* * *

Jean screamed when the correspondence from Rogue bombarded her brain as she rode in the Blackbird._ 'Jean?!'_

_'Yow, ow! Rogue? Oh my god... You're-'_

'_Ah'm on Sinister's Muir base. Ah've got Hope.'_ She heard the telepath sigh in her mind. _'The Marauders are headed to D.C, Jean. We gotta get there.'_

_'We're more than halfway to you, then we won't let you out of our sight._' That would normally make Rogue's skin crawl, but she was up for even some hovering from Logan after what she'd been through.

_'Copy. Thanks. I got Gambit with me, the sooner we can get away from my mother, the better.'_ She felt the tide of the conversation change.

_'Gambit's on the no fly list, Rogue. He busted into the mansion and attacked students._' She felt her blood run cold. _'Don't engage in anything, we'll handle it when we-_' She knows it's a lost cause to try to tell her.

"GAMBIT." He can tell she's mad by the codename. "You attacked... _My home..."_ The cajun knows the only thing stopping him from meeting a painful end was the child, and that was only until the team got there.

"Remy ain't have no _choice,_" He began, holding his hands up. _'Specially if I was to keep an eye out for you.'_ He thinks earnestly, knowing it's no excuse.

_"Children_, Remy? The children of my _school?_" Remy feels like his Tante Mattie was scolding him as he avoided her stare. He really had lost his way, there was no pleading his case. But, none of that mattered when he saw the telepath hovering behind her and the child. Cursing, he flew forward and placed himself between Sinister, her, and the child.

"How very sweet." The psychic droned flatly. "You're all healed." Rogue bristled like Wolverine, willing to do anything to keep the kid in her arms safe. Sinister could not get his hands on her very valuable DNA. "I don't appreciate wild goose chases, Raven." His stare landed on her, and she grit her teeth.

"Up yours, Nathaniel."

"Fortunately for you all, someone way more important is about to show up. Sparing you a painful death,_ for now_." Once Cable traded his diary for Hope's safety, the inferno would commence.


End file.
